Entre Tentacion
by cham sam
Summary: cuando la tentacion esta cerca, son pocas las personas que se resisten pero cuando esta demaciado cerca nadie es capas de pensar antes de actuar, ahora el problema es ¿con cual de los tres cai primero?
1. Entre tentacion

Capitulo 1 Entre tentación

Alguna vez han volteado hacia su ventana para apreciar el paisaje y decirse así mismos que es la mejor vista que han tenido durante toda su vida. Por que yo si pero no me refiero al panorama exactamente, yo me dirijo al o las razones que hacen el paisaje hermoso.

Una de ellas se llama Keith Clay, mi vecino de enfrente. Alto, rubio delgado bueno tiene lo suyo pero lo que más me atrae son esos ojos color mar que lo caracterizan perfectamente bien no puedo mantener la mirada con el mas de cinco segundos sin sonrojarme es indescriptible. Pero me encanta

La segunda razón vive a un lado mío. Cabello rubio igual pero con risos, ojos color purpura que me dejan impresionada y unos labios tan finos y cuidados que derriten a cualquiera, estas características pertenecen al príncipe o "principito Haydron" lleva el apodo de príncipe porque es el niño más rico de toda mi calle o tal vez del país llegaba a ser tan o más rico que Marucho claro que eso no era lo que me gustaba de el si no que me sentía completamente atraída a su físico. Lose debería de fijarme en el interior no el exterior pero no podía evitar verlo cada vez que pasaba enfrente de mi ventana

Bien el último se hospeda justamente en una puerta después de la de los Clay. Su piel entre morena y clara, su confección fornidamente delgada, cabellos que representaba el verdadero significado del color negro y sus bellos ojos de un dorado bronceado que me hacían estallar eso tan solo era una pequeña parte de Shun Kazami. Quisiera contarles más sobre el pero las veces que lo eh visto son escasas. Pero tengo algo a mi favor ya que desde la ventana de mi habitación puedo ver su patio trasero lo cual lo usa para entrenar en ocasiones

A diferencia de los otros dos el es con el que tengo menos contacto y su actitud fría, seria y sola me hacen arrepentirme cada vez que quiero hablarle. Díganme cobarde pero los Kazami son algo distantes creo que el único que han conseguido cruzar más de cuatro palabras con él es Dan Kuso el cual es amigo mío ya que es novio de mi mejor amiga, que pequeño es el mundo ¿no lo creen?

Bueno dejémoslo así por ahora ya que tengo que dormir. Mañana tengo que pararme temprano para ir a trabajar. Tengo el mejor trabajo del mundo y ustedes dirán que tiene de fascinante trabajar como sirvienta, pues les diré soy la pequeña mucama de los Clay ¡no es grandioso!

Además no soy su sirvienta de tiempo completo, tengo un horario y trabajo con ello solo cuatro días a la semana, la paga es buena y en ocasiones ayudo a la hermana de Keith como tutora en una materia pero la mejor parte es que puedo ver a Keith la mayor parte del tiempo sin duda es trabajo no lo cambiaria por nada. Si lo evita todas mis tareas programadas pero al diablo, Keith me gusta y demasiado

Seis de la mañana mi hora de llegada es a las seis y media pero me gusta llegar tempano y mientras mas tiempo este en su casa mejor

-Vaya ahora si que esta demasiado silencioso- murmure abriendo la puerta del patio que me llevaba hasta la cocina no tenia permitido entrar por la puerta principal

-últimamente has llegado temprano Alice me sorprende

Salte del susto que me dio al encontrarlo tan temprano era el.

-Keith me espantaste-se lo que piensan por que lo llame por su nombre dirán que soy una igualada pero el me a pedido que lo llame así que quieren que yo haga

-perdóname Alice pero por que estas aquí tan temprano-se aproximo a la luz y pude notar que estaba en pijama o mas especifico solo con el pantalón de su pijama

-bueno…v…vine a h…hacer mi tra…trabajo-apenas puede completar las frases temía que el me tachara como tonta

-pero tu turno empieza en veinte minutos-miro su reloj de pulsera para después verme a mi o mi dios por que me haces esto

-lo se pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y necesito tiempo-tenia razón hoy me tocaba barrer el gran patio trasero era una gran molestia por que era enorme

-bien entonces no te interrumpo mas-tonta lo eh corrido hay yo y mi gran boca-solo prométeme que te tomaras un descanso

Me tomo de la barbilla por dios estaba alucinando o en verdad los dedos de Keith agarraban mi barbilla creo que me desmayare si no es que se quita antes o que puede pasar después

-interrumpo algo-quito su mano de mi rostro y voltio a ver a su hermana menor

-Mira te paraste temprano que milagro-fue a un lado de su hermana y con una mano le alboroto, sus cabellos naranjas cosa que Mira odiaba

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso me, molesta-y como siempre el salía de la cocina dejando a la menor de los Clay enfadada y a mi divertida por ver la actitud de los hermanos-hay a veces simplemente no lo soporto

-no hables así Mira, el es tu hermano-le recordé comenzando con mis deberes preparando el café

-hay Alice es que tú no tienes que es lidiar con el todo el tiempo-sería extraño estar con el tal vez mis hormonas no lo aguantarían-te lo juro no te gustaría ni estar un día completo con el

Creo que en eso se equivoca yo me quedaría todo el tiempo con el si fuera posible no puede ser tan malo

-bueno cambiando de tema cuando te le vas a declarar-el café que habitaba en mi boca casi era escupido por lo que mis oídos habían escuchado

-que-dije al momento que sentía la presión de mi pecho por pasarme tan rápido el café-de que hablas

-por dios, por si no te has dado cuenta yo también soy una chica y eh visto como te brillan los ojitos cada vez que el está cerca, tal vez mi hermano no se percate ni tenga la mas mínima idea pero para todas las chicas eso es más que notorio

-eso a que te refieres con eso-bien solo quería aclarar mi duda

-que te gusta mi hermano Alice

Lo único que pude sentir después de eso ultimo fue que me sonroje no se cuanto pero estaba segura que por lo mínimo la mitad de mi cara estaba de color carmín y ahora el siguiente paso será tartamudear mientras trato de que no se me caiga la taza de café que traía en manos

-y…yo…es…este-estaba quedado como una boba frente a Mira

-Alice solo veme fijamente y dime que no es verdad lo que acabo de decirte

Hay creo que esta vez no seré capas de mentir pero como contarle a Mira que estoy totalmente y encantadoramente atraída a su hermano. Pero mis gestos fueron más rápidos y con precisión mi cabeza se movió de un lado al otro negándolo totalmente

-ah, no te creas nada de lo que te dije Alice, solo estaba jugando-su carcajada me hizo suspirar de alivio por un momento creí que terminaría confesando todos mis pecados

Una vez que Mira abandono la cocina, busque el jabón, cloro y un balde para hacer la mezcla que se supone que limpiaba el piso de patio. Odiaba tener que asear ese mugroso patio era inmenso y lo decoraban multitudes de plantas, que molestia

Llene la cubeta con agua y cloro y al momento que pretendía agregar también el jabón caí a la desesperación al ver que no había. Oh genial ahora tendría que dar una vuelta a la tienda

Tome el dinero que los Clay me dejaban para lo necesario o si hacía falta cualquier cosa y me dispuse a salir para mi caminata a la tienda

Llegue a la esquina solo tenía que dar la vuelta dar unos pasos más y ahí estaba la tienda. Pero mi bello panorama rápidamente se convirtió en lo que parecía ser el pecho de alguien

Mis pies tambalearon pero no caí al suelo, después de unos infinitos parpadeos pude ver la persono con la que había chocado

-Haydron….

-hola Alice-por que, por que tenía que sonreír así, eso debería de estar prohibido-ibas a alguna parte

-si a la tienda, es que se acabo el jabón y ahora hay que comprar más para poder limpiar el patio y…-demonios siempre que estaba con él no paraba de hablar y mover las manos de un lado al otro

-bien ya entendí-se rio hay no que estará pensando de mi-sabes una cosa Alice eres diferente a las demás personas hasta me caes bien

Mi mirada bajo avergonzada y mis mejillas se tiñeron de nuevo pero al sentir que no le caigo mal a Haydron me hizo sentir feliz

-no cambies-creo que esta vez si me desmayare. Me acaban de susurrar al oído que no cambiara-no vemos luego

Se despidió gritándome de una forma tan agradable que no cavia en mi tenía que gritar, este era el mejor día de mi vida

Salte de alegría todo el trayecto que me quedaba para llegar a la tienda, pedí el jabón y regrese a casa de los Clay con una sonrisa que se podía distinguir desde el otro lado del mundo

La escoba frotaba una y otra vez la gran mancha que no tenía la decencia de quitarse ni por más que le tallara ya me había hartado. Hasta que mis esfuerzos rindieron frutos

-ja, tu y cuantas más-festeje victoriosa ya estaba por terminar solo faltaba la gran barda de unos dos metros o un poquito más y terminada

La gigante barra de sementó que separaba la casa de los Clay y de los Kazami dos chicos totalmente diferentes pero que despertaban las mismas emociones en mi cada vez que los veía

Subí para limpiar la parte superior, no entendía por qué tenía que limpiarla total ahí nadie se fijaba si estaba sucio o no pero el señor Clay era muy estricto

El ancho de la barra era poco no podía darme la confianza de apoyarme mi mano podría resbalar del otro lado. Eso debí de haber pensado antes de hacer eso justamente

Mi mano resbalo del otro lado de la barra provocando que el peso me ganara, caí de espaldas al suelo. Que dolor recorría desde mi cabeza en toda mi columna creí que de momento había quedado paralitica pero por fin pude moverme. Después de largos segundos donde sentí que cada hueso de mi espalda tronaba la movilidad regreso a mi

Recordé el hecho que ya no estaba en la casa de Keith había caído a la casa de los Kazami. Oh, oh estaba en problemas que pensarían si me encuentran aquí. Me pare con el mayor esfuerzo posible y me sacudí y al sentir una punzada en lo bajo de mi espalda saque un pequeño grito

-hay si me di un golpazo-acepte cuando vibraba mi cabeza- y ahora que hago

Me que sorprendida al ver el patio de la familia Kazami, ellos no eran ricos como la familia de Haydron o los clay bueno a lo que me refiero es que los Kazami y mi familia estábamos más o menos en la misma posición económica o eso creía yo. Pienso que mi casa es la más pequeña de toda la calle

-es hermoso-murmure pues el patio estaba muy cuidado

-quien eres tu-hay no esa voz ronca solo podía ser de una persona-como entraste

Voltee y ahí estaba frente a mí con su típica forma de niño malo ¡va! Pamplinas pero se veía tan guapo me pregunto como acaba esto

_Espero que les haya gustado y una cosita más _

_-ni BAKUGAN ni sus personajes me pertenecen-_


	2. Milagro

Capitulo 2 Milagro

Si hay algo que pudiera pedir en este momento eso sería un milagro, o ya aun que sea palabras que salieran de mi boca. Desde que el me sorprendió no fui capaz de pronunciar nada, solo me quede viéndolo directamente y con detalle puedo decir que el silencio lo estaba enojando y su seño fruncido representaba lo poco tolerante que era

-¿y bien?-levanto una ceja viéndome incrédulo

-escucha limpiaba la barda pero resbale y caí eso es todo-guao creo que decir la verdad desde el principio es algo verdaderamente bueno porque digo que escusa podría ser mejor

-pero como…-no supe por que se quedo callado pero después de un corto silencio se acerco a mi haciéndome paralizar mientras parpadeaba innumerables veces por el asombro

Sin ni siquiera avisar levanto mi camisa de lado derecho que por alguna extraña razón estaba sangrando me asuste al ver una cortada como de siete centímetros y algo profunda que no tenía idea alguna de cómo diablos me sucedió o en qué momento

-¿Cómo me paso eso?-era increíble que semejante herida no me doliera o no la haya sentido

-debió caer arriba de un vidrio roto y al ser tan rápido no lo sintió-me explico con su rostro inexpresivo

-¿y qué hace un vidrio roto en medio del patio?-hice una pregunta que para mí no tenía sentido

-mi abuelo lo usa como instrumento de entrenamiento-bajo mi camisa y toco la herida a través de la tela-¿te duele?

Solté un grito corto cuando el término su pregunta ahora me dolía mucho….

-ven conmigo…-agrego de repente

-que, no gracias estaré bien-lo detuve antes de que el empezara a caminar

-no te pregunte-con el tono más frio que había escuchado me jalo del brazo y me llevo hasta una pequeña cabañita que estaba en ese mismo patio. Era como un dojo y al centro lo adornaba una mesa de madera pero al juzgar por una almohada que tenía en uno de los extremos se consideraba más una cama demasiado incomoda.

-recuéstate boca abajo y súbete la playera-voltee a verlo sonrojada, que había dicho

-que…

-lo que oíste-dijo malhumorado

-ya te dije que no necesito nada de esto voy a estar bien-repetí esperando que esta vez si me dejara ir

-escucha has perdido sangre si te vas, mañana amanecerás en un hospital es eso lo que quieres-vi como apretó la mandíbula y fruncía el seño. Estaba comenzando a enojarse

Baje la mirada y levante mi camisa y con un nudo la amarre arriba de medio torso, mi cortada quedaba en la parte baja de la espalda. Me acosté tal y como él me dijo cerrando los ojos

-escucha te va a arder-me advirtió y segundos después sentí un trapo con agua caliente que hizo que me ardiera hasta el….alma

Controlando mis ganas de gritar mordí la tela de aquel cojín que tenía de bajo mío. Estoy segura que arque mi espalda en más de una vez por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Después de que se fue la sensación caliente que me había dejado el agua, en este momento experimentaba los dedos fríos de Shun sobre la herida

Por último mi cuerpo pudo percatar la textura de una pomada y la de una tela

-siéntate-me pido un poco amable y al no querer hacer que se enojo le obedecí

Al fin había terminado mi abdomen estaba envuelto en una venda, me pareció exagerado ya que solo me lastime la mitad pero creo que con el no debería quejarme

-bien ya esta, será un poco incomodo cuando te acuestes pero tampoco es para tanto-vaya carácter que persona tan seria

-gracias-me despedí con una sonrisa cosa que él se quedo viendo algo pensativo y en un choque de miradas un silencio se acomodo era algo agradable

-ya sabes dónde está la salida-desvió la mirada y su cara seria apareció qué cambio tan in normal

-con permiso-le dije algo grosera pero me molestaba su cambio de actitud

-por dios, es demasiado tarde-al entrar a la puerta de la cocina de la familia Clay mire el reloj de pared y ya eran las seis de la tarde cuanto tiempo había perdido en cada de los Kazami iban a matarme

-Alice en dónde estabas, te hemos buscado todo el día-Mira, me regañaba algo preocupada

-bueno es que tuve un pequeño problemita

-qué clase de problema te tomo medio día-¿le contestaba o no?-pero bueno no importa lo bueno es que estas bien

La mini Clay saco su celular y por lo que veía estaba mandando un mensaje

-que haces-pregunte con curiosidad

-le voy a decir a Keith que estas bien, fue a buscarte al restauran de Runo-se preocupo por mí, Keith Clay estaba preocupado por mi-bien ya esta cerro la tapa de su teléfono móvil y me miro

Mira estaba a punto de decirme algo pero el llamado de la puerta la interrumpió, como era mi trabajo la fui a abrir y mis ojos se abrieron al ver a un rubio de ojos purpuras

-Alice ya apareciste-su tono sorprendido y su gran sonrisa me dejaron paralizada era Haydron

-hola Haydron…que haces aquí-le cuestione pero fue Mira la que respondió

-bueno es que mientras te buscábamos Haydron ha venido un par de veces para saber de ti- me informo

-en verdad-murmure muy alegre

-sin en dónde estabas-abrí mi boca pero no sabía bien que decir

-déjala Haydron seguramente estaba con su novio-intervino Mira haciendo que el comenzara a reírse y mi cara se pusiera roja

-Mira, que cosas dices-reproche apenada

-bueno ahora que se que estas bien me voy-Haydron me estiro la mano y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de mi-cuídate Alice, adiós Mira

-hay, no es guapo-dijo mi amiga en un suspiro al momento que el rubio nos dejo solas

-si tu lo dices

-hay por favor tiene una cara tan bella y por lo que se ve tiene buen cuerpo, no me digas que no le viste el trasero cuando se fue

-¡Mira!-exclame sorprendida y avergonzada de tener una amiga así escuchando su risa sonora por toda la casa

-deberías de ver tu cara-dijo entre risas-bueno como sea Keith no debe de tardar en venir así que cuando venga le dices que Salí con Ace

-no lo vas a esperar-

-no porque va empezar como papá y es lo que menos quiero ahorita-Mira salió de la casa dejándome sola

Eran seis cuarenta y recordé que tenía que pasar por el traje del señor Clay a la tintorería a las siete y el camino de aquí haya es más o menos de veinte minutos. Acomode las últimas cosas y deje preparada la cena para salir a mi destino

La tintorería quedaba en el centro comercial pero hasta el cuarto piso. Tome el elevador ya estaba cansada, llegue al cuarto piso y mis ojos se abrieron fuertemente a encontrar a Keith

-Alice que haces aquí-me dijo al mismo tiempo en el que guardaba algo en su bolcillo muy rápido, no iba a preguntar de todas maneras dudo que me diga

-voy a pasar por el traje de tu papá a la tintorería, tú qué haces aquí-le regrese la pregunta

-nada solo paseando-ven se los dije-pero te acompaño

Después de que se ofreció se quedo conmigo esperando a que el elevador llegara al último piso. Teniendo el traje en nuestro poder entramos al ascensor de nuevo

-Alice te puedo hacer una pregunta-llamo mi atención el tono de su voz era seria y calmada

-claro Keith lo que quieras-le di seguridad pero se rompió la mía al ver que se acercaba

Puso su mano en la pared del elevador, a un lado mío y la otra la mantenía en su bolcillo, esto se estaba poniendo interesante

-que…-mi corazón latía fuertemente su mano iba a salir de el bolso de su pantalón y su rostro se acercaba al mío

Se separo lentamente de mí al ver que la puerta del ascensor se abría en el piso tres interrumpiéndonos

-vaya Alice te encuentro de nuevo-si nada más y nada menos que Haydron, era de nuevo el

-hola…-salude aturdida mientras Keith dejaba el bolcillo en paz cruzándose de brazos algo enojado

-Keith, como estas-le saludo gentil

-bien Haydron gracias-apenas le contesto

Con un silencio incomodo todos deseábamos que esto ya llegara hasta la planta baja pero con nuestra mala suerte las puertas se abrieron en el piso dos, dejando ver la silueta de Shun Kazami….esperen un minuto era Shun Kazami que entraba en el mismo elevador que nosotros

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante o así fue para mí. Estaba en un pequeño espacio, con los tres chicos que me gustan y no había nadie más que nosotros cuatro. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y temblar y cerrando mis ojos tranquilizando mi presión arterial. Cosa que empeoro cuando el ascensor se detuvo en medio camino. Si uno me ponía nerviosa ahora estar con los tres atrapada en un lugar tan pequeño como se imaginan que me siento

Al escuchar por una de las bocinas de la esquina del elevador lo que ya sabíamos mis ojos se abrieron de golpe por haberlo confirmado

-perdón pero al parecer tenemos problemas técnicos estarán atrapados en el elevados por unos minutos pero no tienen de que preocuparse-nos informaron pero se equivocaba en una parte claro que había de que preocuparse

creo que mi deseo no se cumplio...

_Espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré la continuación bueno y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	3. Panico

Capitulo 3 Pánico

Recargado en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y viendo hacia el techo sin desviar por un segundo la mirada hacia nosotros. La cara de frustración por haber quedado atrapado en un elevador se le notaba a kilómetros ya estaba comenzando a enojarse

Las cosas se ponían en un gran silencio Shun estaba apartado de nosotros, Keith a mi lado y Haydron detrás de mí, habían pasado ya diez minutos desde que nos informaron que todo iba a estar bien y que nos sacarían pronto pero nada.

Mis ojos trataban de no voltear no tenía las fuerzas para ver a ninguno de los tres estaba demasiado nerviosa lo único que quería era que nos sacaran de aquí estar entre puros hombres era perturbador para mí y más cuando se trataba de los tres chavos más guapos de mi calle

Mi cuerpo temblaba por dentro, mi mente daba vueltas a infinidades de sucesos que podrían pasar….y mi voz no era capaz de salir sin tartamudear

-Alice, que fue lo que le paso a tu camisa-me pregunto Haydron sospechando las posibilidades de la mancha roja

-esto…fue por pasar por pintura fresca-no le diría la verdad no se me hacia necesario

Voltee a regalarle a Haydron una sonrisa y pude notar como Shun miraba la mancha de mi camisa y me daba una mueca de "mentirosa" para dar su mirada a la pared en donde estaba recargado

Me asuste un poco espero que el no diga nada. Baje la mirada y entrelace mis manos jugando, chocando los dedos para entretenerme

-Alice tranquilízate saldremos del elevador-Keith paro el movimiento de mis manos con una suya. Debió pensar que estaba nerviosa por quedar encerrada, si supiera que eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento

-sí, Alice saliendo podemos ir a comer a donde tu gustes-apoyo Haydron haciéndome estremecer con su mano sobre mi hombro

Separe mis manos de las de Keith y quite la de Haydron de mi hombro…

-ah…gracias chicos pero saliendo de aquí voy ir a mi casa mi abuelo debe de estar preocupado-me aleje de ellos necesitaba mi espacio

-bueno como quieras pero la invitación permanece en pie-finalizo mi chico de ojos purpuras con una sonrisa

Me senté y recargue en la pared del elevador ya paso más de media hora y todo seguía igual

-esto está tardando demasiado-espeto Keith sentándose a un lado mío y recargando su cabeza en mi hombro derecho-Alice estas más caliente de lo normal

Y como no iba a estarlo si lo tenía a centímetros de mi rostro, sintiendo su respiración y viendo sus hermosos ojos azules

-estoy bien es solo que tengo hambre-conteste y no era una mentira no había comido nada desde….ahora que me acuerdo desde todo el día con razón me sentía débil

-me hubieras dicho antes, ten Alice-Haydron saco de su bolcillo un chocolate y se inclino al dármelo

-gracias Haydron-me deshice de la envoltura para darle una pequeña mordida .pero esto no cubría toda el hambre que traía guardada

Yo y mis malos modales no eh ofrecido chocolate a nadie estire mi brazo a un costado

-quieres Keith-el solo me miro divertido, paso su pulgar a un lado de mis labios sonrojándome después se chupo el dedo como niño chiquito

-no gracias Alice, casi no me gusta el chocolate-me dijo haciendo una gran sonrisa-aunque viniendo de tu cara sabe mucho mejor

Ahora entendía lo que había hecho, me limpio un poco de chocolate que adornaba mi cara y termino comiéndoselo el

Me pare de golpe, tan rápido que mis piernas flaquearon pero no caí al suelo, tenía mareos y sentía que me faltaba el aire

-te sientes bien Alice-no sabía que contestar estaba sudando de las manos era como si mi cuerpo me digiera que algo va a pasar sentía pánico

-solo quiero salir de aquí ya-reclame como respuesta-Keith me puedes dar tu hora

-claro-miro su reloj y se sorprendió al verlo-siete cincuenta y cuatro

Más de doce horas y mi estomago solo había probado un pequeño chocolate, mi equilibrio me fallo una vez mas pero esta vez si me llevaba hasta el suelo. Fui detenida por un abrazo de Keith desde mi espalda

-Alice, estas muy pálida, que es lo que tienes-Keith me acomodo entre sus brazos, se sentó de nuevo en el suelo pero conmigo al frente

-estoy bien Keith es solo que me siento algo débil-le di una sonrisa pero la verdad me sentía mareadísima

-me lo imagino, dime qué fue lo último que comiste-mi vio directamente a los ojos, esperando a que le contestara rápido

-el café de esta mañana-respondí sabiendo que él se enojaría

-solo lo de esta mañana-me grito-desde entonces no has comido nada

-bueno y el chocolate que acaba de darme Haydron-continúe apenada

-Alice, te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo-me regañaba-no puedes estar así todo el día

-ya Keith estoy bien-me pare y me separe de él con el apoyo de Haydron me mantenía en pie y tallándome la cara simulando que ya todo estaba bien

El tiempo siguió pasando y una hora exactamente ya llevábamos en ese pequeño lugar, mis tripas se peleaban unas con otras y ahora me sentía más débil teniendo en cuenta también la falta de aire que me hacia

Mire a mi alrededor y Shun seguía inexpresivo y en la misma esquina creo que no le importo el show que acababa de hacer, Haydron me serbia como bastón y Keith me miraba enojado y preocupado

-maldita sea-Keith azoto una fuertes palmadas a la puerta del ascensor, estaba ya desesperado

-Keith ten paciencia-le recomendé pero pareciera que mis pulmones se habían cerrado e impedían el paso de más aire, me apoye más en Haydron y le avise mi problema-Haydron, no respiro…

Después de eso caí al suelo, estaba demacrada, sin fuerzas escuchaba mi nombre desesperadamente por parte de los dos rubios, entrecerraba mis ojos y voltee a ver a Shun el seguía mirando todo pero con mayor atención hacia mi

-no está respirando bien-oí la voz de Keith y me di cuenta de que me estaba inspeccionando

-Alice, porque no respiras que te pasa-ni hablar podía para contestarle y mi chico de ojos azules se estaba desesperando aun más, fue cuando llegue a escuchar la voz de Shun

-debe ser la venda que tiene en el abdomen-les informaba, oh no Keith iba a matarme

-de que venda me estás hablando-creo que esa fue una pregunta de Haydron la verdad ya no tenía mucha conciencia de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor

Mi camisa fue levantada nuevamente por Shun lo supe porque lo hizo de una manera brusca después de eso la venda que apretaba mi vientre se aflojo de una manera tan rápida que inmediatamente el aire volvió a mí, ya podía respirar mejor abrí mis ojos y mire como Shun guardaba una navaja en su bolcillo. Poco después el "príncipe" me levanto del suelo y Keith alzaba una venda rasgada de un lado y con un poco de sangre

Ahora entendía para que usaron la navaja, Shun la utilizo para romper y quitarme la venda….

-gracias Shun…-dije lento y susurrando

-la pérdida de sangre y la falta de alimento, debieron causarle los mareos y la falta de fuerzas-hablo Shun algo serio

-¿pérdida de sangre?, de que está hablando Alice-sus ojos se desviaron hacia mi esperando una explicación

-es una larga historia Keith-me resigne a contestar

-y por que Kazami estaba enterado y yo no sabía absolutamente nada-miro al pelinegro enojado y se regreso a mi

-porque Shun me ayudo, fue él quien me curo-murmure tímida desviando la mirada

Keith se quedo pensativo con su mueca de enfadado cruzando los brazos fulmino con la mirada al moreno…

-y se puede saber exactamente qué fue lo que te curo-pregunto indeciso y me sonroje al acordarme

-una cortada en la espalda-su voz ronca respondió por mi yo y Keith lo vimos parecía estar divertido con lo que estaba pasando por que su cara estaba una sonrisa

-podrías dejar que ella contestara-le grito- es a ella a la quien le estoy preguntando no a ti

-Keith, cálmate-intervino Haydron sosteniéndome de los hombros-sabemos que ya te hartaste de estar aquí y todos queremos salir pero no lograremos nada si empezamos a gritarnos uno a otros

Increíble, Haydron era genial detuvo tal vez una futura pelea entre esos dos con sus palabras tan sencillas que persona tan más comprensible

-perdón Kazami-apretando los dientes estiro su mano de forma de quedar en tregua, Shun lo vio dudoso y miro su mano entendida y lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada y poner su cara seria dejando a Keith con la mano estirada

-como quieras-se dio media vuelta y ahora se acercaba a mi-Alice lo siento es solo que….

-lose Keith, no digas nada yo entiendo-le aclare con una sonrisa

Las cosas parecieron tranquilizarse, cosa que no duro mucho porque el ascensor comenzó a moverse de una manera fuerte haciendo que casi nos calleáramos todos al suelo

-que está pasando-pregunte sosteniéndome de la pared

-no lo se deben de intentar sacarnos de aquí-sugirió Keith en las mismas condiciones que las mías

El piso que se movía de bajo de nosotros empeoraba mi estado, que clase de rescate era ese, el elevador empezó a inclinarse hacia un lado y por efecto de gravedad el peso también. Los cuartos cuerpos resbalaron hasta una esquina. Mi suerte me hizo chocar con Haydron, mi rostro término en su pecho poniéndome roja, estaba a punto de separarme cuando una tercera persona me aplasto pegándome más a Haydron quise saber quién era pero la respuestas llego sola

-perdóname Alice-después de que escuche la disculpa de Keith, sentimos un peso más encima que lógicamente era de Shun

Mi cuerpecito soportaba el peso de Keith y Shun y no quería imaginar cómo se sentía Haydron al tener que soportar tres el pobrecito estaba hasta abajo

Nos mantuvimos así por segundos y nos dimos cuenta de que el ascensor regresaba a su posición de antes nos fimos separando poco a poco pero nos dejamos llevar por la confianza que en medio camino el mugroso elevador se movió de nuevo pero inclinándose hacia uno de los dados

Deje escapar un grito cuando vi que estaba a poco de estrellarme con la pared, pero antes de eso choque con una persona la cual no vi por haber cerrado los ojos al saber que la turbulencia había acabado bueno por el momento abrí mis ojos y vi unos dorados. Tropecé con Shun me miro incrédulo y supe por que cuando sentí mis manos en su pecho

-perdón-quite mis manos tan rápido y baje la mirada escondiendo mi sonrojo

-qué diablos está sucediendo ahí afuera-reclamo Keith sacudiendo su cabeza

-¿bueno todos están bien?-cuestiono Haydron muy gentil. Me sorprendía el humor que tenía a pesar por lo que estábamos pasando el seguía de buen animo

Nadie alcanzo a contestar por que la maldita cosa comenzó a zarandéanos de nuevo nos hizo resbalar otra vez hacia atrás cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto caí al suelo pero a lado de alguien, estaba cansada de este jueguito así que mis ojos se abrieron para ver de quien se trataba

Pero nunca llego la imagen de esa persona en vez de eso era pura oscuridad, se había ido la luz, moviendo mis manos buscando un apoyo que me ayudara a pararme solo encontró la cercana pared me pare lo mejor que pude esperando a que la luz regresara pero eso nunca paso

-lo que nos faltaba-escuche a Keith quejándose trate de ver con mis manos ósea tocando lo que estaba en mi alrededor, estaba por dar un paso

Pero como era costumbre todo empezó a moverse nuevamente, rodé mis ojos debí de haber pensado que sucedería. Pero esta vez fue incomodo caí hasta esta vez topar pared y sentí que alguien cayo a mi lado. Me voltee para que mi rostro no quedara impactado con la fría pared

Grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir una respiración muy cerca a mi rostro trate de retroceder pero solo choque con el bloque te tenia de tras. Mis labios se abrieron para preguntar el nombre de la persona que tenía enfrente

Pero mi boca se seco al sentir que el chico que tenía enfrente se acercaba a mí, su nariz rozo con mía y un cálido roce en mis labios fue que provoco que me estremeciera alguien me estaba besando….

Creo que esta vez sí podría saber el verdadero significado del pánico

_Bien que tal quedo la continuación linda no creen bueno considero que opinen con quien se beso Alice solo dejen un comentario y pronto sabrán si fue verdad o no y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	4. Sospechas

Capitulo 4 Sospechas

El silencio se rompió por el gran suspiro que solté para tomar aire después de que me di cuenta de que se estaban separando de mí, estire mi mano para evitar que el cobarde se fuera, pero lo único que pudieron lograr mis dedos fue rozar con la camisa de él.

Me pare de prisa sin cambiar mi expresión aturdida, por lo que había pasado trate de engañarme haciéndome creer que tal vez ese beso fue un accidente tanto de parte mía como la de él pero era más que obvio que no fue así porque pensándolo bien se hubieran disculpado y no escapar como vil fugitivo

Pase mis dedos en mis labios aun sentía la presión de los labios extraños en los míos era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Si ese fue mi primer beso y ahora me parecía totalmente injusto porque no sucedió como yo lo esperaba y lo imaginaba

Mi mente que pareció haberse trabado regreso a la realidad cuando la luz volvió, mi mirada seguía perdida, fue cuando una dulce voz me hizo reaccionar

-Alice, estas bien-me pregunto Haydron, lo vi extrañada al encontrarme con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Antes de que pudiera contestar la puerta del elevador se abrió para dar a mí vista más luz y dos trabajadores

-perdón por la turbulencia chicos pero teníamos que bajarlos por completo al primer piso-se disculpo uno de ellos regalándonos una sonrisa

-bueno ya era hora-escuche a Shun molesto como siempre

-y lo sentimos por las molestias que pasaron-intervino el segundo sujeto algo apenado por el hecho de haber tardar tanto

Después de eso nos abrieron paso y como dice esa famosa frase "patas para que las quiero" salí corriendo de ahí no me intereso escuchar mi nombre estaba asustada y más que eso confundida, sin recordar el hecho que todos ósea los cuatro íbamos a la misma dirección esperaba que estuvieran mínimo a quince metros de mi a nadie de ellos los quería cerca

Entre, cerrando la puerta con cuidado ya era noche estaban a poco de ser las nueve y me abuelo me aria infinidades de preguntas para saber el motivo de mi retaso

Camine con silencio a la cocina abrí el refrigerador sacando la jarra que estaba llena de leche y después dirigirme a la alacena por un pedazo de pan

Me lo lleve a la boca con torpeza, mi cabeza daba de vueltas no dejaba de pensar en lo que me había pasado pero como olvidarlo simplemente nunca lo aria pero no dejaría las cosas así no me gustaba la idea de que me hayan besado en la oscuridad y el que lo haya hecho no fue más que un aprovechado y un cobarde por no haber dado la cara

Me sentía un juguete algo que solo usaron por que estaban aburridos así que ahora quiero encontrar al culpable.

Sin darme cuenta ya había terminado todo el pan, guarde lo que quedo de leche de nuevo en su lugar me encamine hacia mi habitación, pase silenciosamente frente la puerta de mi abuelo y con éxito llegue a mi recamara a salvo

Me recosté planeando bien mis movimientos de mañana iba a descubrir quién de ellos tres fue, no me sentía apenada o asustada en vez de eso me sentía decidida y enojada yo no me quedaría así como si nada hubiera pasado y mañana no descansaría hasta descubrirlo.

Y si me preguntan mi opinión opto por Haydron, el tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro al verme aunque….tenía por dentro esperanza de que me haya besado Keith, hay dios ya ni sé lo que estoy pensando, cerré mis ojos consiguiendo así olvidándome de todo y al fin dormir

…..

Me encortaba en hora de tutoría mis ojos estaban cansados y Mira no hacía otra cosa más que decirme si estaba bien el resultado del problema o estaba mal

-Alice, me estas poniendo atención-voltee a ver a mi discípulo tenía cara de frustración

-sí, Mira que necesitas-balbucee sin prestar mucha atención mi mente seguía ocupada con lo de anoche

-llevo media hora preguntándote si mi resultado está bien-apunto a su cuaderno y yo solo me dispuse a verlo

Abrí mis ojos, el resultado no solo estaba bien era excelente y tenía una limpieza y orden impresionante, Mira supo responderla correctamente.

-si está muy bien-felicite con una sonrisa cuando mis ojos captaron a cierto rubio, acercándose hacia nosotras

-hay no aquí viene-susurro Mira al verlo también fingiendo fastidio

-hola chicas-nos saludo con un gesto de sueño-¿qué tal el estudio?

Yo quería contestar pero la menor de los Clay se me adelanto.

-horrible, al igual que tu cara-se burlo parándose y pasando a un lado de su hermano-te vez fatal a qué hora llegaste a noche-le reprocho

-para tu información Mira me quede encerrado en un elevador durante una hora y media y después fui a comer con Haydron a una pequeña fachada

-vaya que sorpresa hasta los elevadores te odian-agrego Mira divertida-lo que yo no entiendo es por qué diablos te sacaron yo te hubiera dejado ahí por lo que restaba de tu vida

-así y hubieras querido que Alice también se quedara ahí encerrada-menciono y la piel de mi cara se pinto de carmín

-Alice y tú se quedaron encerrados en un ascensor-grito sorprendida a veces deciárea que Mira no fuera tan lista-oh, por dios los dos solos

-bueno desgraciadamente no-dijo Keith mirándome de reojo y cero que me sonroje aun más-tuvimos que compartir nuestra mala suerte con Haydron, y Kazami

-Alice te quedaste encerrada con Haydron y Shun Kazami-me ajito de los hombros emocionada-con esos dos bombones eres la chica más afortunada que conozco, claro lástima que también iba mi hermano

Me grito dejándome sorda y apenada por lo que había dicho que es que acaso a Mira le gustan los mismos chicos que a mí, claro a excepción de Keith. Cuando el brillo en sus ojos se calmo me dejo y antes de meterse a la cocina le mando una mirada algo extraña a Keith

Recogí los cuadernos de la mesa para ponerme de pie y marcharme a mi lindo y querido hogar mi tarea ahí había terminado, pase a un lado de Keith controlando mis pensamientos, pero justamente cuando sentí su mano en mi muñeca fue cuando mi corazón latió con fuerza me giro con rapidez haciendo que lo primero que vieran mis ojos fueran sus labios y la posibilidad de que él fue el que me beso en plena oscuridad apareció en mi cabeza

-¿ayer por qué saliste corriendo?-pregunto en cámara lenta o eso fue para mí no podía apartar mi mirada de esos misteriosos labios los veía moverse pero ni idea de lo que decían a penas logre escuchar la pregunta-Alice…

-aja…-murmure a que continuara con mi vista en el mismo lugar sin prestar atención

-¿Por qué?-oh, no paso su lengua relamiéndose los labios haciéndome estremecer nunca imagine que un movimiento así provocara el hecho que quería besarlo-Alice estas escuchándome

Sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla y casi me obligo a verle toda la cara y así conseguir que lo mis ojos vieran los suyos

-Keith perdona pero tengo que irme-pronuncie antes de cometer una locura estábamos demasiado cerca y eso no era bueno

Querer besarlo era una tontería me gustaba desde que lo conocí pero nunca jamás, sentí la necesidad de ir a besarlo, aunque aun así quería comprobar mi sospecha saber si fue el que me beso o no

O acaso era mejor preguntar…..

-Keith-hice un musito pero logre llamar su atención-a…ayer en el elevador tu….-me arrepentí no quería decir más sonaría patético. Es decir ustedes como lo dirían

-¿si Alice?-me pidió que prosiguiera pero ya no lo aria sería totalmente ridículo _oye Keith ayer me besaron en la oscuridad de casualidad no fuiste tú_. No le diría eso lo haría muy estúpido de mi parte, además no se cual sonaba mejor si esa o esta otra _Keith puedes besarme para poder saber si fuiste tú el que me beso anoche. _Pues obviamente no verdad

-no nada olvídalo-baje la mirada no quería hacer el ridículo mirando sus labios me dispuse a seguir caminando hacia la salida

-oye Alice-me llamo de nuevo y suspire

-si…Keith

-cuando se fue la luz en el momento que estábamos en el elevador yo….-por qué diablos se quedo en suspenso y peor a un por que se sonrojo-bueno yo…

-Keith, te necesita mi papa-la voz de Mira lo interrumpió, yo baje la mirada esperando que la tención bajara y trataba de a completar la frase que Keith dejo a medias

-claro Mira dile que haya voy-paso a un lado mío y de su hermana-nos vemos luego Alice

Dibuje una sonrisa y con el movimiento de mi mano lo despedí-hasta luego Keith….Mira nos vemos mañana

-hasta mañana Alice-Salí de la casa completamente distraída tenía los cuadernos en mano y los deje caer por completo cuando alguien llamo mi atención asustándome

-¡Alice!-corrió hacia mí con una sonrisa enorme y con los ojos purpura totalmente brillantes-como estas ayer te fuiste sin decir adiós

-Haydron, me asústate-torpemente comencé a levantar las libretas

-perdón-se disculpo-déjame ayudarte-se inclino frente de mi y recogió los cuadernos junto conmigo

Abrí mis ojos al sentir tal roce en mi mano había tocado la de Haydron. El me miro con una sonrisa divertido y al mismo tiempo nos levantamos del suelo

-am, gracias-con los cuadernos en mi poder le di una última sonrisa para seguir con mi camino

-espera Alice-voltee y lo mires esperando a que continuara-¿te pasa algo?

-a mi-pronuncie estúpidamente por supuesto que era a mi

-si te vez pensativa como si algo te preocupara-puse una cara no sabiendo bien que decir-vamos sea lo que sea puedes contarme

Bien era ahora o nunca total que puedo perder si él me confirma mi duda se resuelve el problema y si no por lo menos abre descartado a uno de tres y solo podría sospechar de los otros dos

-veras ayer paso algo muy raro en el elevador al momento que se fue la luz

-¿raro como qué?-me pregunto atento a lo que estaba por decir

-alguien me beso-ya me canse de estar dejando las cosas en suspenso y lo dije

-¡guao! Vaya-expreso sorprendido-estás segura…

-si Haydron y lo único que quiero saber de ti es….

-yo no lo hice-suspiro rápido sabiendo perfectamente lo que yo iba a decir

-hablas enserio-perdón por insistir pero quería la verdad

-claro que si Alice, nunca te aria algo así no tengo necesidad de besarte en la oscuridad y mucho menos sin tu permiso-sus manos agarraron mi rostro de forma tierna y duce. Le creía por completo

-gracias Haydron-después de eso lo estreche entre mis brazos con un apretado abrazo-bien eso solo deja a Keith y Shun

-y ya hablaste de esto con alguno de ellos dos-es broma no, si ni siquiera supe cómo diablos se lo dije a el

-no y ya no sé si hacerlo-confesé

-bueno así les podrías echar en cara los cobardes que son-bromeo haciéndome sonreír

-otra vez gracias Haydron y también por tu sinceridad-me separe de él y un poco más tranquila ahora lo único que quería era distraerme un poco

Iría al parque a sentarme en el relajante pasto y aprovechar que era mi día libre y revisar las últimas ecuaciones que Mira resolvió hasta que pase debajo de un árbol gran error

Tropecé con una de sus raíces cayendo al suelo me levante tan rápido como caí y comencé a limpiarme para recoger los cuadernos una vez más

-enserio que eres torpe verdad-escuche una voz pero ese tono solo podía ser de los kazami

-escucha no estoy de humor para esa clase de comentarios-me defendí-además tu eres una de las personas que no quiero ver

-hmp, por que, por qué piensas que yo fui el que te beso-lo mire totalmente estática pero él seguía como si nada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza recargándose en el árbol arriba de una rama

-pero como….-tartamudee

-no te sorprendas, escuche la plática que tenias con el principito-explico pero la verdad me dejo sin palabras

-entonces tu….

-¿en verdad crees que fui yo?-dijo con un tono de burla interrumpiéndome, bajándose del árbol con un salto impresionante

-eso quiere decir que si ni tu ni Haydron fueron quienes me besaron fue….-estaba muy ocupada sacando conclusiones que no me di cuenta cuando el chico se acerco a mi

-tanto quieres comprobar tus sospechas-al tener mi mirada enfrente de la suya me convirtió en estatua, choco su frente con la mía y hizo una sonrisa orgullosa, tomo mis manos por la muñecas-bésame

En mis oídos se repetía una y otra vez esa palabra y me congele aun más cuando su nariz rozo con la mía

-bésame, anda hazlo-su aliento chocaba con mis labios y yo no sabía qué hacer-solo así sabrás las respuesta

Su tono era autoritario como si me pidiera una orden no era para nada delicado, pero en el fondo yo quería cumplir si él me lo seguía pidiendo tal vez se lo aria

-ahora bésame-susurro lento, cerré los ojos y fui acercando mi rostro al suyo….

Ahora pienso que mis sospechas podrían ser confirmadas de una manera buena o mala

_Bien eso es todo por ahora pero si quieren saber que pasa lean el próximo capítulo y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	5. Culpabilidad

Capitulo 5 Culpabilidad

Ella está más que dispuesta a complacerme iba a besarme tal y como yo le había ordenado, eso me gustaba cuando sentí su aliento más hacia mis labios hice una sonrisa sabiendo que me saldría con la mía o tal vez hable demasiado rápido

-¡Alice!-ella se separo de mi tan rápido en cuanto escucho su nombre y en sus ojos se podría apreciar algo de susto

Me distraje por un segundo fue en ese momento cuando sentí como me llevaban contra el árbol con gran fuerza y apretaban muy fuerte el agarre que tenían con mi camisa. Sus ojos azules vieron con odio a los míos

-no se te ocurra volver acercarte a ella-escupió con rabia en su voz

-suéltalo Keith-le grito la chica paranoica por lo que pasaba

Lo vi inexpresivo, no le veía importancia pelear por algo totalmente _insignificante_ lo único que detestaba era el hecho que me agarra de la camisa

-suél-ta-me-solté algo frívolo

-Keith que estás haciendo-intervino otra chica-tranquilízate

-no te metas en esto, Mira-la ignoro y se mantuvo con el agarre

-vamos Keith regresemos a casa-apoyo la primera chica y el pareció reaccionar al fin me soltó no sin antes fulminarme completamente con ira

-vámonos-les ordeno él, las dos niñas asintieron y bajaron las miradas

Acomode mi camisa, me sacudí y tome cualquier camino…

….

El espejo que estaba frente a mi me hacía pensar con calma, siempre me detenía a mirarme a recordarme, diciendo perfectamente que cambie pero a mi parecer fue la vida quien me cambio o simplemente yo era así desde un principio es solo que no lo había visto hasta ahora

El mundo fue el que me dio la espalda primero. Desde que tengo memoria eh sido tratado como una basura por el destino…..

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar entre mi mano, mire la pantalla "_Dan llamando" _me sonreí a mi mismo viéndome en el espejo y estrelle el pequeño aparato contra el vidrio

Los pedazos de cristal, junto con mi teléfono dividido en tres partes cayeron al suelo, suspire fuertemente para desahogarme mis labios hicieron una sonrisa. El mundo se arrepentirá por haberme dado la espalda y al destino le demostraría que se equivocaba, el pasado quedo olvidado

Suspire una vez más percatando así un olor extraño parecía un aroma dulce y fuerte como el café o la canela, si definitivamente era canela

-creo que necesito un baño-si hay una de las cosa que odio era que un olor ajeno se impregnada a mi

…

_Las gotas respetaban el lugar y el tiempo cayendo una por una deslizándose por mis hombros y los de ella el vapor empañaba mi vista pero aun así vi su rostro sonrojado y la sonrisa en sus bellos labios. _

_La tome de las mejillas y lleve sus labios a los míos, sonreí en aquel beso me encantaba como me besaba, la bese y la bese hasta llevarla a un lado de las llaves de la regadera. Su húmedo cuerpo se estremeció cuando mi mano pasó por su espalda_

_Baje a su cuello lo mordí con suavidad y mi mano se deslizo más debajo de su espalda…_

_-ah…Shun-me encantaba hacer que mencionara mi nombre de esa forma_

_Seguí bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos adoraba que ella se retorciera con mis caricias justamente como le estaba haciendo en esos momentos _

_-Shun, Shun-gimió y sus manos pasaron entre mis cabellos y apretaron con fuerza mi nuca _

_Pase mis dedos en su entrepierna y con la que tenia libre la apegue más a mí, regrese a su cuello y los hombros ella beso mi cachete y de ahí se fue a mi oreja _

_Nuevamente pase dos dedos en su entrepierna y ella mordió mi hombro la bese sin dejar el trabajo de mis dedos y ella traba de gemir pero entre el beso solo se escuchaban suspiros _

_-Sh…Shun-sentí su mordida en mi labio inferior me volvía loco quite mis dedos dejándola en paz-tómame_

_Reí orgulloso de lo que mis caricias habían creado en ella sonreí y la bese con intensidad _

_-ahora déjame a mi-me murmuro y comenzó a besarme de un costado del cuello bajo por mi pecho y después mi abdomen fue bajando más y más…_

-pero qué diablos me sucede-me maldije al despertar de eso raro sueño que, era lo que le ocurría a mi cabeza. Soñar con ella era la segunda vez que me pasaba

No me gustaba en lo absoluto tener esos sueños estúpidos y tontos pero lo que no tenía sentido era que siempre eran con ella. Esa maldita niña, conocía a muchas más porque siempre era con ella…..

-qué tontería-espete, me dirigía a mi baño lave mi cara y la talle tratando de despertarme-estúpidos sueños

Me aliste y prepare para salir, tome mi chaqueta negra y Salí de mi casa. Percibí de nuevo ese maldito dulce olor a canela bufe enojado y no le tome importancia

Camine por los grandes pasillos del despreciable hospital olía a carnicería, a muerto. Llegue a su habitación entre con cuidado y silenciosamente

-Shun, cariño viniste-su indeleble voz era casi nula estiro sus débiles manos hacia mi queriendo abrazarme y haciendo así su bella y entusiasta sonrisa

-mamá…-con ella era diferente regresaba a ser el de antes-no te esfuerces

-solo quiero un abrazo eso es todo-finalizo y yo obedecí la apreté con delicadeza se sentía ya demasiado débil-cuanto me alegra que hayas venido

-eh venido todos los días a verte mamá-sonreí algo raro en mí pero con ella me era muy fácil hacerlo

-ven hijo siéntate un lado de mamá-con su pequeño movimiento de palma, palpaba el colcho para que yo tomara asiento cosa que no tarde en hacer

Después de un silencio algo incomodo para mí, sabia perfectamente por que mi madre se quedaba callada no le gustaba que yo empezara con preguntas siempre me decía que me preocupaba demasiado, pero ella me importaba.

-ma…

-Shun, tienes los ojos de tu papá-me dijo interrumpiéndome-sabes a veces me recuerdas mucho a el

-sabes que no me gusta hablar de él mamá, porque lo mencionas-comente sincero y desviando la mirada

-por qué es tu papá-continuo seria-y aunque no lo quieras siguiera siendo tu papá

-nos abandono en cuanto supo que estabas enferma

-solo tomo una mala decisión eso es todo-me dijo tratando de calmarme

-se suicido mamá-aclare frio-no era más que un cobarde

-Shun tu padre no era un cobarde-lo defendió

-y entonces por qué lo hizo, si más que un cobarde fue un hijo de…

-Shun-me grito antes de que pudiera acabar mi oración-no puedo creer que llegues a hablar así de tu padre

-y cómo quieres que le diga, el sabia que lo necesitaba-dije agitado-que lo necesitábamos-aclare-y lo único que le importo fue el mismo

-el nos quería tanto como nosotros a él-me dijo compresiva-es solo que no pudo con esto

-y se decidió por el camino más fácil no-susurre irónico-que sencillo

-todos cometemos errores-me llamo de nuevo con sus manos ya que yo me encontraba parado enfrente de la cama volví a recostarme a su lado-lo amaba shun yo lo amaba, tanto como te amo a ti

Su pequeño mormullo lleno por completo mi oído después me arrullo y un corto silencio más tarde continúo hablando

-prométeme, que lo perdonaras Shun prométemelo-cuando voltee a verla estaba profundamente dormida

Me separe despacio de ella, la acomode mejor en la cama y la tape. Tome mis llaves que había dejado a una mesita a un lado de la cama camine hasta la puerta y le eche una última mirada a mi mamá

-no sé si pueda cumplirte… así que no te prometo nada-me dispuse a decir aun sabiendo que ella no me escuchaba

Camine en busca del doctor era ahora que mamá se ah dormido para preguntar sobre su estado

-oh, joven Kazami que justo volverlo a ver-me saludo como diario lo hacia

-hola, doctor dígame como esta-obviamente me refería a mi madre y fui directo al grano

-ella se encuentra mal-es sabia que odiaba estar con rodeos-desde que la operamos ah, mostrado dificultad para respirar

-como que para respirar no lo entiendo ella no sufría de eso-dije sin entender

-joven Kazami para serle honesto su mamá perdió muchas defensas después de la operación es lógico que haya contraído otra enfermedad-suspiro fuerte después de eso-voy hacer lo más franco posible con usted…es mejor que esté preparado para cualquier cosa

-que está tratando de decirme

-que ella se encuentra ya muy débil y delicada

-pero estará bien verdad-insistí sabiendo que la respuesta podría ser negativa-verdad

-lo siento mucho hijo-se dedico a decirme

-se equivoca-le contradije

-Shun, muchacho….

-se equivoca-lo interrumpí comencé a separarme de él y salir de ese enfermo lugar mi sangre empezó a hervirme con rapidez. Ese estúpido doctor se equivocaba lo que me había dicho era mentira pura basura una maldita mierda era lo que era

Acelere más el paso y empuje a una que otra persona que me estorbo en el rumbo mi enojo se convirtió en ira, Salí del hospital patee furioso una lata de soda que se encontraba tirada

Reboto el sonido del aluminio en mis oídos y segundos después escuche una voz

-¿Shun?-preguntaron atrás de mi con delicadeza-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-por que acaso te importa-respondí crudo pero algo en mi voz fallo se quebró después deje caer una de mi _lagrimas_

Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, llorar enfrente de las personar no era mi fuerte pero todo paso muy rápido

-oye Shun-sentí sus dedos en mi hombro-yo…

No la deje continuar cuando me di media vuelta y la abrace con fuerza hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello iniciando a llorar, ella me rodeo por el cuello y correspondió el abrazo

Y me sentía con total culpabilidad por lo que estaba haciendo y sabia que seria para mal, seguí llorando y ella me abrazo con más fuerza

Alice Gehabich, era la segunda ocasión que me sentía también estando con ella…..

-solo quédate así-le sugerí cuando había terminado de sollozar y ella no hizo más que obedecerme

_Bien eso es todo hasta ahora la continuare lo más pronto posible y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos…_


	6. Decepcion

Capitulo 6 Decepción

La taza humeante que tenia entre mis manos calentaban mis congelados dedos de vez en cuando le daba un sorbo pero mi mirada perdida me hacia viajar al ayer junto con mi subconsciente. Todo absolutamente todo me daba vueltas en mi cabeza cosas que me confundían completamente y me hacían pensar bastante.

Lo que paso con Keith, lo que me dijo Mira y lo sucedido con Shun me hacían creer que todo lo que estaba pasando era un error y lo fue desde el principio

_-¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo con Kazami?-me grito exigiendo una respuesta viéndome con esos azules ojos furioso_

_-nada Keith-le dije asustada-y podrías soltarme-desde que regresamos a casa Keith mantenía el agarre fijo con mi muñeca izquierda no me dolía pero era molesto _

_El me soltó y bufo mientras miraba a todas partes menos hacia mí creo que tratando de tranquilizarse_

_-gracias-murmure para revisar mi muñeca-además ¿por qué te molesta tanto? _

_Regreso su mirada a mí pero imagino que empeoro su gesto de enojo._

_-por qué no soporto a Kazami ni mucho menos cuando esta cerca de ti-recalco fuerte a mis oídos-y no quisiera que volviera a ocurrir porque me matan los malditos….._

_La ultima frese la dejo incompleta no sabía el porqué, y creo que yo tenía en mente lo que iba a decirme _

_-mañana tienes el día libre Alice-me informo antes de que abandonara la sala y comenzara a subir las escaleras _

_-debe de estar muy molesto conmigo-susurre desanimada _

_-eso no es verdad-me confirmo Mira que estaba detrás de mi-si está molesto pero no es contigo _

_-si claro, como a ti no fue a la que le grito es fácil decirlo-le recordé con mi mirada al suelo _

_-Keith está enojado con el mismo-la mire sorprendida-lleno de culpa por lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos _

_-¿nosotros dos?-convertí la frase en pregunta sin entender_

_-escucha Alice mi hermano siempre ha querido decirte algo muy importante-suspiro fuerte-pero su cobardía no lo ah dejado_

_-pero Mira que….-me interrumpió _

_-muy pronto sabrás de lo que te estoy hablando Alice-hizo una pequeña pausa-y créeme que yo en el fondo quiero que pase _

_Cuando desvió la mirada de la mía se alejo y tomo el mismo rumbo que Keith, dejándome intrigada de lo que me había dicho _

_-_am, Alice estas bien-me hablo Runo mientras me veía algo divertida y dejaba la pequeña rebanada de pastel que yo había pedido

-oh, Runo perdón estaba pensando-dije para dedicarle una sonrisa

-si lo note-menciono burlándose-y que haces aquí no se supone que deberías de estar trabajando

-no, Keith me dio el día libre-suspire profundamente para tomar un trozo de mi pedazo de pastel

-porque, ¿tuvieron algún problema?-me pregunto curiosa

-creo que está decepcionado de mi-lo dije sin pensar-mira, es que es una larga historia y-antes de que pudiera acabar Julie grito fuerte el nombre de Runo para llamar su atención

-el deber me llama-me dedico una sonrisa y siguió con su trabajo

Runo no sabía nada de todo lo que había pasado desde el día del elevador hasta lo que ocurrió ayer con Shun.

_Me mantenía abrazada desde un poco más arriba de mi cintura y yo del cuello no se había separado de mí ni por un segundo desde que me dijo que me quedara quieta todo seguía igual_

_Sentí sus manos en mis ante brazos y nos separo con lentitud sus ojos se posaron en los míos los tenía un poco rojos pero si no fuera porque yo lo vi llorar nadie se daría la idea que eso sucedió _

_Y viniendo de los Kazami nunca crearían que eso en verdad paso…_

_Me soltó y se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda trate de acércame a él para preguntar lo que le había pasado_

_-Shun…_

_-aléjate-ni siquiera di un paso y él me detuvo _

_-pero tu…_

_-que te alejes-repitió en un semi grito que me asusto _

_-oye escúchame, puedo ayudarte, solo dime que sucede-sugerí con la esperanza de que él me contara _

_-nada que te interese-comento-ahora déjame en paz_

_-pero…_

_-solo déjame solo-volvió a gritar para moverse y perderse por los arbustos y los arboles _

_Baje la mirada desilusionada por el comportamiento del chico por un segundo creí que había algo de humanidad dentro de él pero después de todo el era muy orgulloso lo que me sorprendió fue cual sería la causa, razón o circunstancia por la cual él estaba llorando_

_Mis ojos vacilaron por el pasto fue cuando llegue a ver un pequeño brillo plateado que se asomaba por las verdes yerbas. Me agache a recogerlo _

_Las tome entre mis dedos el juego de tres llaves de color plateado y creo saber la persona a la que se le cayeron._

-ahora que me acuerdo-susurre para mí misma y metí mi mano en mi bolsillo

Las tres llaves, las traía conmigo para devolvérselas, pasaría a su casa después de acabar con mi desayuno, guarde las llaves de nuevo y deje el plato con la taza en la mesa para dejar pagada mi orden y algo más extra

Salí del restaurante y camine admirando el lugar, viendo cada detalle gracias al cielo no quedaba muy lejos mi casa además me gustaba la caminata siempre y cuando me relejara me hacía pensar con claridad estaba confundida que me abra tratado de decir Mira

Será que Keith, después de todo sentía, algo por…..no, no había prueba de ello

Crucé la calle para ir a la pequeña mansión Kazami toque la gran puerta y en cuestión de un par de segundos vi solo un ojo color ámbar que se asomaba por la parte entre abierta de la puerta

-que estás haciendo aquí-siseo seco-no te quedo claro lo….

-solo vine a entregarte esto-me adelante y le mostré sus llaves

Se las di y las recibió con dificultad pareciera que no quería pero debía hacerlo

Oí que murmuro algo pero creo que fue como un gracias o espero que fuera algo por el estilo

-oye Shun ayer…-trate de comenzar un tema

-Gehabich cállate quieres-me detuvo-ayer no paso nada

-oye se que…

-no tu no entiendes nada y te lo digo una última vez olvida el ayer

-vaya eres un maldito orgulloso que no eres capaz de desahogarte que cobarde

-lo que vienes pensando de mi me vale madres

-bien, de cuerdo no vuelvo a preocuparme por ti

-maravilloso-me planteo sarcástico y cerrando la puerta a unos centímetros de mi cara

-Alice-hay mi mala suerte porque ahora-ahora si me dirás que hacías con Kazami

-solo quería aclarar unas dudas por que el día del elevador-estaba dispuesta de contare todo solo estaba molesta y quería desquitarme

-hay por favor Alice eso que tiene que ver

-porque te molesta tanto-grite-es algo importante

-eso ya no importa

-¿que ya no importa? dime una sola razón por la cual no deba importarme

-porque yo te bese correcto-su grito me paralizo sorprendida

Y algo dentro de mi hizo reacción no sabía si fue porque me gustaba que haya sido el o tal vez fue decepción por el hecho de que en verdad fu el y por dentro esperaba que Shun….

_Bien aquí tienen espero haya sido de su agrado y este capítulo los haya convencido bueno y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	7. Congeniar

Capitulo 7 congeniar

-lo siento Alice, se que debía habértelo dicho antes pero…-lo vi acercarse a mí y yo seguía callada totalmente muda como si me pagarían por hacerlo-no pude

Me moví inquieta entre atrás y adelante no sabía bien qué hacer y el significado de hablar se borro de mi mente

-hola chicos-el saludo de Haydron atrajo por un segundo mi atención y al mismo tiempo me dio una idea

-hola Haydron-le dije sonriéndole y me fui hasta donde estaba el-¿quieres dar un paseo por el parque?-le ofrecí y lo tome de la mano mirando directamente a los ojos

-claro Alice-su bella sonrisa me en contento y caminamos hacia el lugar mencionado

-nos vemos luego Keith-y se despidió de, el normalmente yo no cruce ni la mirada con Keith al momento que nos fuimos alejando

…

-¿Por qué esa cara Alice?-me pregunto Haydron mientras me miraba comprensivo sentado a un lado mío en una pequeña banca

-no lo sé-conteste sinceramente-no tengo idea de que siento

-te refieres a lo que me comentaste hace poco-y una vez más platicaría con Haydron sobre mis problemas era algo que me encantaba en el

-ya sé quien lo hizo-me miro sorprendido y curioso él quería saberlo-fue Keith el me lo dijo

-¿y?…-planteo esperando a que yo continuara

-ya te lo dije no lo sé-guarde silencio por un segundo-crees que sea ¿felicidad?

-que lo que tú sientes…-agrego casi sin entender

-pues tal vez-dije sin pensar-hay esa posibilidad

-¿felicidad?..Eso depende de ti de lo que sientas por ejemplo-y tomo mi mano y la estrujo con la suya-que sientes ahora

Me sonroje y entre abrí la boca para supuestamente hablar…

-cierra los ojos-y mis parpados cayeron y así escuche con mayor atención a Haydron –visualiza bien que es lo que sientes a ver a Keith

Mi mente empezó a trabajar y Keith llego a mis pensamientos sonreí sintiendo emoción me gustaba que él me mirara y volví a oír a Haydron

-ahora imagínate a ustedes dos como pareja-mi sonrisa aumento de tamaño y suspire como liberándome de la tención abriendo los ojos

-gracias Haydron creo saber lo que haré-me soltó y me dedico una sonrisa

-de nada para eso son los amigos-y sus ojos purpura me vieron con ese brillo tan especial que solo el tenia-bien nos vemos luego

Se paro y empezó a caminar de manera relajada y a paso lento se alejo de mi. La tranquilidad que dejaba Haydron después de hablar conmigo era llenadora suspire el aire limpio para llenar mis pulmones

Contemple un poco más el panorama y al instante una persona se sentó junto a mí la analice desde los pies llevaba solo un tenis color negro que era el derecho su pie izquierdo estaba envuelto en un yeso que le cubría casi toda la pierna llegando un poco más debajo de la rodilla

Las muletas las tenía recargadas en la banca a un lado suyo. Mis ojos subieron y vi mejor el pantalón rojo que tenia puesto su camiseta era negra pero llevaba puesto una chamarra roja encima con el cierre totalmente abierto

Vi el perfil de su cara y la mitad de la sonrisa que él hacia su ojo era como rojizo y su cabello era de color café baje mi mirada otra vez a su pierna lastimada me pregunto que le habrá pasado.

-fue un accidente-voltee avergonzada el me había cachado viéndolo-una larga historia-y volteo a verme

-¿fue por una buena causa?-pregunte tímida

-si claro que sí y valió la pena-me dijo orgulloso-mi nombre es Dan-y me extendió su mano

-Alice-le dije sin dudarlo y le devolví el saludo

-mucho gusto Alice-y dejo el agarre-bonito día no crees

-si es agradable….

-y ¿vives por aquí?-pregunto de sorpresa

-si doblando la esquina-explique con confianza-¿y tú?

-am, no vivo cerca pero tampoco lejos-informo-además mi mejor amigo vive por aquí

-¿y lo vino a visitar?-cuestione interesada sobre la conversación

-ah, lo intente pero me grito y después cerró la puerta en mi cara

-¿están peleados?-que pasaba conmigo estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas

-no, así es el-suspiro resignado-sabes a veces me preocupa…pero ya me acostumbre

-debe ser un amigo muy querido por usted para soportar tal carácter

-lo es y en realidad el no es tan malo solo ah pasado por malos momentos

El silesio apareció tanto que el suplido del viento se escuchaba demasiado fuerte mire al chico que tenia a un lado en verdad era agradable jóvenes como el eran pocos

-yo creo que Shun y tu hasta podrían congeniar-y mis ojos se abrieron con rapidez al escuchar aquel nombre

-¿Shun Kazami?-y la pregunta salió volando de mi boca

-si-e hizo una sonrisa-lo conoces

-um, algo así el es mi vecino de en frete-dije nerviosa y decidí despedirme-bueno un gusto en conocerte Dan

-igualmente Alice-Salí corriendo no supe porque lo hice después de un tiempo decidí caminar ya estaba a un lado de la utopista los caros pasaban a menos de un metro de mi no tenía un destino no sabía si regresar y hablar con Keith fuera una buena idea creo que todavía no era el momento en hacerlo

El ruido de un motor se impregno a mi oído voltee y me di cuenta que una motocicleta se estacionaba frete a mí. Su conductor dejo el manubrio levanto la cabeza y me hablo

-hola linda quieres que te lleve-mis parparos fueron de arriba ah abajo sin entender

-¿te conozco?-pregunte

-no pero lo podemos arreglar-planteo y se quito su casco. Su cabello largo y rebelde de ese color gris fue lo primero que me llamo la atención

Después su sonrisa extraña y exageradamente grande adorno más su rostro y por ultimo uno de sus ojos rojos se dirigió hacia mí con un típico guiño

-mi nombre es Shadow pero me interesa más saber el tuyo-inclino la cabeza viéndome directamente la verdad era un poco incomodo

-Alice-lo dije sin saber si era una buena idea o no

-¿entonces Alice quieres ir a dar un paseo o no?-su sonrisa parecía de victoria como si estuvieran tan seguro de el mismo

-no, no quiere-su voz ruda vino de tras de mi gire mi cabeza para verlo y él se estaba acercando

-vaya Shun cuanto tiempo sin vernos-comento el otro chico se le podía notar algo de rabia en la voz

-que hace tu asquerosa presencia por aquí Prove

-tan agradable como siempre-su sarcasmo no podría ser más obvio

-te hice una pregunta-insistió con muy poco humor

-paseando-le contesto con un tono de voz divertido queriendo especificar lo que quería decir ese "paseando"

-bien agarra tu motocicleta de cuarta y vete a contaminar otro lugar-pareció aconsejarle

-lo siento Shun pero no hablaba contigo yo tenía una charla con la lindura de atrás

Creo que se dirigió a mi movió su cabeza evitando a Shun y volvió a verme de una manera lujuriosa y extraña

-pierdes tu tiempo ahora vete por donde viniste-fue como una orden

-de acuerdo-pronuncio y puso su motocicleta en marcha-creo que nuestro paseo tendrá que esperar A-li-ce

Y se marcho no sin antes ponerse de nuevo el casco para poder abandonarnos rápidamente por lo que vi él y Shun no se llevaban nada bien

-no creí que fueras tan tonta como para que te fueras con el primer chico que se cruza en tu camino-menciono haciéndome enojar

-oye que te pasa yo pude haber hablado sola sin ayuda de nadie

-eres demasiado boba como para hacer eso tu sola

-bueno y si es así, a ti que te importa era mi decisión si quería o no salir con ese chico no deberías de meterte en mi vida

-agradece que interrumpí la conversación que tenias con el de no ser así dentro de veinte minutos ya estuvieras en la misma cama que ese tipo revolcándote como toda una cualquiera

Le pegue con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento, como se atrevía a decir una cosa así de mí. Claro cuando él me pidió que lo besara no era una cualquiera, el rojo color que tenía en su mejilla me hizo reaccionar y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho ahora me sentía mal

-Shun…yo-me tomo con fuerza de la muñeca y me miro con odio

Se quedo callado pero estaba sumamente enojado se veía en sus ojos y bufaba una tras otra vez

-sal de mi vista ahora-grito

-pero…

-¡fuera!-me grito con más fuerza me soltó ocasionando que mis pernas temblaran y cayera al suelo y él me fue abandonando al poco tiempo lo perdí de vista

Baje la mirada y me quede sentada en el suelo y una lagrima cayo al pasto seguida de muchas más y entonces supe que Dan se equivocaba. Shun y yo nunca íbamos a congeniar

_Bien por el momento es todo y no se preocupen y vendrá la continuación y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	8. Cosquilleo

Capitulo 8 Cosquilleo

Mis ojos se abrieron con velocidad mi respiración estaba inquieta y al despertar me di cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Una vez más soñé con ella me maldije una y otra vez. Estúpidos sueños me iban a volver loco si no los controlaba iba ir directo a la perdición.

-maldita sea-lo escupí y al momento me acorde donde estaba me había quedado dormido junto con mi mama. Hace veinte minutos que había llegado al hospital y hace diez que me quede dormido

Di media vuelta y encontré la mirada de mi madre enfocada en mí y unos segundos que la mire dibujo una sonrisa y por lo que vi era divertida

-¿Qué?-pregunte de forma grosera pero odiaba que se riera de mi

-nada cariño-dijo desviando la mirada- ¿sabes lo lindo que eres cuando duermes?

Hice caso omiso a lo que había dicho me incorpore mejor en la cama pero estaba a punto de pararme y al escuchar mi nombre me detuve

-Shun…-y su sonrisa apareció de nuevo-¿Qué soñabas?

Mi garganta se cerro y a mi cuerpo le comenzó un cosquilleo mi mamá me vio sospechosa y yo calme mi expresiones. No tenía pensado contestar y si lo hacía no sería la verdad

-nada con importancia mamá-y ella pareció desilusionada por mi respuesta

-de acuerdo si no quieres contarme está bien-y suspire con alivio por dentro-por lo menos dime ¿quién es Alice?

Oh, demonios había hablado dormido, fabuloso ahora sabia porque era su sonrisa bien dios me estaba castigando esto sí que era verdaderamente embarazoso y todo era culpa de esa niña molesta y mi estúpida subconsciente que creaba esos sueños que no tenían sentidos

Vi a mi mamá un poco curiosa no me quitaba la vista de encima esto sí que era verdaderamente frustrado y negarlo sería totalmente idiota de mi parte

-qué más da-me separe de mi madre lo antes posible

-oye no tiene nada de malo que alguien te guste

-mamá esas son estupideces-exclame arto

-Shun

-si mamá si lo son-grite-son cosas que no sirven para nada sentimientos tontos que uno no necesita

Mi respiración estaba acelerada y la mirada de mi mamá estaba triste apreté mis piños no sabía si disculparme no era de mi costumbre y el silesio se hizo eterno

-pero no evitables Shun-me dijo al fin-pase lo que pase nunca podrás evitarlos siempre tenlo en mente…

-creo que tengo que irme-la ignore tome mi chamarra me la puse y cuando tenía la manija de la puerta en mi mano me interrumpió

-Shun-me llamo retrocedí y la atendí-ven-me acerque inclinándome quedado a su altura

El beso que me dio en la frente me decía que ella no me guardaba rencor que me amaba más de lo que yo la amo a ella. La mire con cariño ternura y así Salí de la habitación

Caminando por el gran pasillo del hospital escuche mi nombre una tras otra y otra vez rodee los ojos fastidiado conocía esa voz una voz molesta penétrate al oído hostigadora

-Shun te estoy hablando-me dijo una vez que me había alcanzado

-que es lo que quieres Dan-le conteste sin mucho interés

-podrías caminar más lento aun uso muletas-me recordó agitado-yo no puedo ir tan rápido como tu

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-e ignore su petición

-tú qué crees, vine a mi visita médica al parecer solo faltan un par de días para que al fin me quiten el yeso–me informo tratado de seguir mi paso

-bien si ya es todo puedes irte-le sonreí con falsedad y él me miro feo

-en realidad no es todo

-vamos Dan lo que sea que sea rápido-bufe enfadándome

-bueno eso depende de ti-agrego

-si lo hago me dejaras en paz-debí de haber cerrado la boca

-si-y antes de que preguntara él contestó-una invitación a comer…por favor

Sus ojos suplicantes no paraban de verme me sentía como si una chica me estuviera pidiendo una cita era totalmente absurdo

-bien-accedí así podría ignorarlo los siguientes días

…

Pedazos de comida pasaban a un lado de mi cara saliendo del perímetro de la mesa Dan era toda una bestia para comer mi comida estaba casi intacta y al frete de mi estaban tres platos vacios y el cuarto estaba por hacerles compañía

-Dan ¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a comer?-le cuestione haciendo que él se detuviera

-oye tengo hambre además mientras tenga espacio en mi estomago ¿Por qué no llenarlo?

Bien, Dan en ocasiones podría ser un completo idiota pero si no lo conociera desde que teníamos pañales me sorprendería su forma de ser

Y si hablamos del restaurante Misaki Dan podría acabarse todo sin importarle que Runo lo regañe segundos después

-Dan podrías comer con decencia por el amor de dios-le recomendé pero mi voz no fue escuchada mi querido amigo estaba atento en otra parte

Voltee y mire lo que él estaba viendo y si no me equivocaba era la chica que a él tanto le gustaba. Runo pero no estaba sola hablaba muy agradablemente con un chico pelirrojo

Al principio ambos reían pero ella no parecía estar muy a gusto y la extraña cercanía que tenía el chico con ella era de asustarse

-Shun ¿alguna vez has sentido un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago incomodo que no te agrada para nada?-y entendí a lo que se refería Dan estaba celoso demasiado pero no era algo que me importara y lo ignore

Mientras mi amigo seguía en el mundo de los celos yo continué con el vaso de agua que estaba en mis manos estaba por escaparme de Dan bueno eso hasta que escuche como la puerta se habría y al instante los dos Clay entraban

Seguí a los hermanos con la mirada se detuvieron a saludar a Runo y platicar con ella todo iba muy bien hasta que al chico pelirrojo se le ocurrió abrir la boca. No escuche bien que fue lo que dijo pero por el golpe que le dio el Clay mayor no fue nada agradable.

La gente del restauran empezó a hacer alboroto y una pelea entre el estúpido que molestada a Runo y Clay dio inicio. Dan se paro lo más rápido que pudo y fue al montón de gente que ya rodeaba a los dos chicos

No le vi gran problema hasta que otros dos tipos amigos del pelirrojo también se metieron a la pelea. Dan tenía cara de impotencia y la mayoría de la gente era solo mujeres sea como sea seguía sin importarme, me abrí paso para llegar a la salida pero entonces vi que dos de los chicos de la pelea tenían un agarre concreto y fijo al Clay mientras el tercero le daba golpes fuertes en el estomago

Eso si me pareció repugnante y bajo hasta para mi apreté los puños con fuerza y cerré los ojos sabía que tenía que hacer algo y rápido

-una pelea de tres contra uno no son más que de cobardes-sentencie logrando así que el pelirrojo dejara de soltar golpes

Los otros dos tipos tiraron a Clay al suelo y terminaron rodeándome a mí…

El primero trato de golpearme pero detuve su golpe yo le dio otro directo en la cara y cuando lo intento de nuevo agregue una patada a su estomago dejándolo en el suelo por un rato

-no te metas en esto Kazami yo puedo solo-la dificultad de hablar de Clay me sorprendió y con gran fuerza golpeo al otro chico dejándolo igual en el suelo

Y cuando parpadeamos al tercer cobarde ya no se le encontró al parecer se había marchado seguido de la gran bola de gente

-Keith ¿estás bien?-le pregunto su hermana

-si…Mira-finalizo el cayendo de nuevo al suelo

-ven vamos a casa, Dan quédate con Runo-el llamado solo asintió y la chica de cabello naranja intento cargar a su hermano sin éxito

-vámonos-me dirigí a ella ayudándola con el semi inconsciente

-gracias Shun-y los tres salimos del restaurante yo y Mira servimos como apoyo a cada lado de Clay

…

-Shun podrías adelantarte con él y dejarlo en la puerta de la casa-me pidió apenada la hermana menor y yo acepte a regañadientes ahora no podía dejarlo tirado en el suelo-yo iré a avisarle a nuestro padre

Siendo ahora yo el único apoyo del chico adelante el paso para poder dejarlo en su casa y largarme esto se estaba haciendo eterno

-oh por dios que le paso a Keith-la exclamación venia a nosotros y la dueña se veía sumamente preocupada-¿Qué le hiciste?

La acusación repentina me hizo enojar si yo lo hubiera golpeado él estaría peor

-Gehabich cálmate quieres yo no le hice nada

-y entonces-si no fuera porque Clay la interrumpió me estaría reclamando

-Alice-la llamo y me dejo a mí para abrasarse a ella

-Keith ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?—le pregunto pero este no le dijo nada más que juntar los labies de él con los de ella besándola con ternura

Y en ese instante, en ese preciso momento y por más que lo negara pude sentir ese cosquilleo molesto en mis estomago como el que me había dicho Dan

_Bien aquí acaba este capítulo pero pronto subiré la continuación y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	9. Alcatraz

Capitulo 9 Alcatraces

Los labios de Keith apretaban los míos con suavidad mantuve los ojos abiertos de la impresión pero instantáneamente se cerraron dejándome llevar por aquel tierno roce en mi boca

Cuando Keith se separo de mi aproveche para recuperar aire entonces me quede viéndolo fijamente y dejo caer su cabeza inconscientemente, soporte su peso completo casi cayendo al suelo. Ya al mirar alrededor me di cuenta que Shun ya no estaba por un segundo se me había olvidado

…

Deje una delgada cobija encima de Keith una vez que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado recostarlo en su cama

-¿Qué te habrá pasado?-susurre deslizando mi mano por su cara-sea lo que sea descansa Keith

Una enorme sonrisa hicieron mis labios el beso de Keith me había hacho tan feliz esa sensación nunca había recorrido mi cuerpo pero me gusto que él, la haya provocado. Salí de su habitación cerrado la puerta tras de mi

-Alice ¿Cómo esta?-me pregunto Mira desde la parte baja de la escalera

-durmiendo-conteste-¿Qué le ocurrió nuevamente se peleo con Shun?

-no, un chico molestaba a Runo pero se paso un poco de la raya y bueno como podrás ver Keith se metió a protegerla-explico Mira con tranquilidad

-oh, ya veo

-sí pero afortunadamente Shun lo ayudo si no hubiera quedado peor

Mi boca se abrió con sorpresa, Shun y Keith ayudándose eso si era nuevo después de todo si había algo de decencia dentro de, el chico pelinegro y yo juzgándolo tan mal

-bueno vete a descansar Alice yo te avisare cuando se encuentre mejor-hablo Mira con una sonrisa yo asentí para caminar a la salida

-gracias Mira…

….

Miraba el montón de flores que había en mí alrededor de todo tipo y tamaños desde los bellos narcisos, tulipanes, girasoles y las bellas y nunca faltantes rosas

-¿buscaba algo en especial?-me dijo la encargada

-algo sencillo-pronuncie buscándolo con la mirada las rosas me encantaban demasiado pero yo era yo y Keith era Keith no sabía qué clase de flores regalarle y el alto precio de mis flores favoritas me impidan comprarlas

Voltee y ahí estaban justo detrás de mi eran sencillas exactamente lo que buscaba. El tallo verde y delgado y en la parte superior se parecía como un pétalo gigante de color blanco con la pequeña varilla saliendo de su interior

-alcatraces-mi musito salió entusiasmado esperaba que a Keith le gustaran-me llevare estos

Salí de la tienda con el pequeño ramo de tres alcatraces en mi mano caminaba feliz se las daría a Keith, un regalo para alegrarle el día y adornar un poco su casa de regreso hacia haya era un poco largo la florería estaba como a treinta minutos a pie así que me espera un viaje algo largo

….

Mi helado de chocolate sabía tan bien que no lo compartiría con nadie y al ver el lindo cielo hacia que supiera mejor el lugar en donde estaba era tan tranquilo y perfecto para descansar al frete de mi había una gran laguna con el agua limpia y yo estaba sentada en el pasto verde pero de ese verde fuerte que pocas veces se veían en aéreas verdes

Mientras comía mis últimos pedazos de la galleta en forma de barquillo admiraba los destellos que daba el sol al contacto con el agua. Al darme cuenta que había perdido bastante de tiempo en mi antojo entonces me pare y retome el rumbo caminando a un más rápido

Ya estaba por llegar a la casa balanceaba mis manos de atrás hacia delante con alegría pero entonces mi tonta memoria empezó a trabajar y lo recordé

Estúpida, estúpida y una vez más estúpida. Los alcatraces demonios los olvide en el lugar donde comí mi helado

-¡demonios!-grite con coraje y di media vuelta para regresa al lugar desinado por dentro que ahí siguieran las flores

…

Mi alterada respiración iniciaba a descansar después de la gran carrera que hice para llegar a ese lugar. Revise todo el perímetro buscando los alcatraces hasta que los vi estaban a lado de un chico me acerque un poco pero reconocí al chico con tan solo ver su cabello castaño y las muletas a un lado suyo

Entonces mi mirada viajo más al frete y mire a otro chico que no paraba de lanzar rocas al agua con fuerza se veía enojado y sabia que ese era Shun, me escondí tras el árbol esperando que no me hayan visto

-Shun has estado de muy mal humor hoy ¿Por qué?

-no sé, de que te sorprendes según tu yo siempre estoy igual-genial ahora estaba de espía pero quiero dejar en claro que fue sin querer

-no hoy algo te molesta más de lo normal ¿Qué es?-insistió su amigo

-¿por qué no cierras la maldita boca?-gruño Shun ahogando más y más piedras

-¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar?-lo contraataco haciendo que el otro no contestara

-no entenderías…-susurro calmándose un poco-ni siquiera yo lo entiendo

Dan pareció comprenderlo y por el momento guardo silencio que no duro mucho

-mira unos alcatraces-señalo mis flores de forma sorpresiva y las tomo en sus manos-¿a ti te gusta el alcatraz no Shun?

Este no contesto y junto un puñado de piedras para seguir con su trabajo

-me pregunto quién las habrá dejado aquí-dijo por ultimo su amigo para tomar sus muletas y pararse-bien nos vemos luego

El pelinegro sin prestar atención continuo llenando el lago de las pequeñas rocas mientras Dan se alejaba de, el poco a poco. Me arme de valor mentalmente quería recuperar mis flores pero no sabía cómo paso un minuto y después otro mi cuerpo no se movía era una total cobarde. Miré como Shun al fin se había cansado de arrojar las piedras ocupo el césped como asiento y tomo mis alcatraces

Se les quedo viendo como recordado algo melancólico después suspiro y puso a los alcatraces a un lado suyo el se recostó y cerro sus ojos

-que diferente se ve con los ojos cerrados-acepte la verdad se veía tan tierno y lindo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro concentrándome en lo que iba a hacer

Me acercaría y le pediría mis flores ¿era sencillo no? Después de eso me alegaría de él como si eso no hubiera pasado creo que era el mejor plan que tenía

Salí de mi escondite y camine a paso lento mis nervios me decían que me diera media vuelta y me olvidara de esas flores pero mis piernas siguieron adelante. El pasto hacia un pequeño ruido a los pasos que yo daba suspire un poco asustada cuando ya estaba a centímetros. Me pase al lado donde él había puesto el ramo de alcatraz

Me incline silenciosamente el parecía dormido era mi oportunidad las agarre del tallo y las fui levantando poco a poco tratando que no crujiera el papel pero entonces mi susto incremento cuando vi a Shun moverse

Me congele no sabiendo bien lo que aria o diría si el despertara solo espere aquel momento pero nunca llego así y con más rapidez agarre el ramo pero cuando estuve a punto de pararme me detuve a escuchar su voz

-Alice…-mi nombre salió totalmente claro de sus labios, me paralice y voltee a verlo seguía dormido o es que acaso soñaba conmigo

Me sonroje al pensar aquello dibuje una sonrisa y así trate de pararme cuando sentí que me tomaban con fuerza de la muñeca

-es de mala educación espiar a la gente cuando duerme-hablo serio sin dejar de verme

-no te espiaba…no fue a propósito-aclare temblorosa-¿soñabas conmigo?

Ahora si llego me fin el me miro inexpresivo pero en su cara apareció una sonrisa el agarre aumento de fuerza

-¿quieres saber que soñaba?-y me volteo quedando el arriba de mi se acerco peligrosamente abrió la boca y la acerco a la mía mis ojos se cerraron por automático

Pero mi celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndonos el se alejo de mi enojado y yo conteste

-hola Keith-pronuncie tartamuda

Y supe una cosa aprendí la lección creo que no volvería a ver el alcatraz como lo hacía antes

_Bien hasta aquí llego el otro capítulo pero no desesperen subiré el próximo lo más pronto posible y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	10. Aniversario

Capitulo 10 Aniversario

Mis piernas iban una tras otra con rapidez para llegar a tiempo a lo que sea que haya pasado en la casa de Keith el me llamo diciendo que había una emergencia y me necesitaba lo antes posible

Estaba algo preocupada esperaba que no le haya pasado nada a él o a Mira, entre por la puerta principal como si fuera totalmente mi casa

-¡sorpresa!-ese grito reboto entre mis oídos haciendo eco por dentro dejándome aturdida

Mis ojos divisaron mejor el lugar había globos, serpentinas, confeti haciendo la casa más colorida todo los complementos necesarios para una fiesta pero lo que yo me preguntaba era que es lo que estaban festejando

Toda la gente me miraba divertida y el ambiente era muy alegre y amigable vi un poco confundida a todos los que en ese momento no dejaban de verme

Ace, Mira, Runo, Julie, Billy, Haydron y entre cerré los ojos para contemplar al chico de la esquina era el mismo que conocí en el parque Dan eso no era de esperarse

-¿Qué se supone que estamos festejando?-pregunte tímidamente y todos se rieron por ello

-hoy se cumplen cinco meses que trabajas en esta casa-me informo Keith rodeando mis hombros empezando ambos a caminar

-ya tan rápido pasaron cinco meses-el tiempo si que era rápido y mis amigos hicieron todo esto solo por eso

Mi exclamación hizo soltar más risas entre todos los que estaban presentes me avergoncé un poco tenia muchos ojos en mi atención

Reaccione al sentir un roce con mi mano Keith la tenia entrelazada con la mía e instantáneamente el beso que me había dado vino a mi mente

-Keith planeo todo esto por ti-me dijo Mira con una sonrisa y una mirada picarona

-y nos invito a todos nosotros-me dijo una segunda voz cuya dueña me miraba feliz-ven Alice te quiero presentar a un amigo

Runo me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hasta donde estaba sentado el chico castaño

-Alice él es Dan-lo señalo con gentileza y él me sonrió

-que gusto verte de nuevo Alice

-hola Dan-le correspondí-que pequeño es el mundo

-vaya como veo que ya se conocen iré a traer una bebidas-Runo se retiro y Dan y yo nos quedamos platicando

-¿así que trabajas para Keith?-inicio con el tema con tranquilidad

-si así es y tu de donde lo conoces-seguí con la conversación

-él va al restauran Misaki muy a menudo y Mira es muy amiga de Runo

-oh, ya veo…-pero la platica fue interrumpida

-hola Alice feliz aniversario-Haydron me extendió su mano entregándome una caja de chocolates

-gracias Haydron ya la palabra aniversario suena un poco exagerada-pronuncie agarrando fuertemente los chocolates

-pero eso es básicamente lo que se esta celebrando ahorita-afirmo con su bella sonrisa

-cierto-reí como boba dándole la razón

-¿oye quieres algo de tomar?-me pregunto repentinamente

-claro te acompaño-respondí-hablamos luego Dan

Me despedí caminando plácidamente a la cocina entramos quedando solos en la cocina no había nadie solo se escuchaba como parloteaban todos desde afuera

-¿prefieres agua de fresa o manzana?-Haydron me miraba con interrogación esperando mi respuesta

-manzana-el tomo una de las dos jarras que tenia enfrente y comenzó a llenar dos vasos

-¡oh diablos!-mal dijo al tirar el agua a su camisa desde debajo de su cuello hasta casi llegar a su ombligo-mira esto-señalo la gran mancha de agua disgustado

-déjame ayudarte-me ofrecí agarre un trapo y empecé a retirar humedad de su camisa con delicadeza

-eres muy amable Alice pero yo tengo una mejor idea-me detuvo y se alejó un poco de mi para después quitarse su camisa

Mi boca se abrió, Mira tenia razón Haydron tenía un gran cuerpo o por lo menos del tórax no estaba tan mal quería quitar la mirada o mínimo cerrar la boca…

Pero al sentir su mano en una de mis mejillas semi reaccione y después acerco su rostro al mio con su gran voz ronca me susurro algo al oído

-cambia esa cara Alice no estoy tan feo-me bromeo y se alejó para salir de la cocina

-Keith ¿tendrás una camisa que me prestes?-creo que su pregunta no fue lo que llamo la atención de todos los que estaban ahí todas las chicas lo miraban con ese brillito en los ojos como si estuvieran viendo a un famoso mientras los hombres lo fulminaban con la mirada con deje de envidia

Keith frunció levemente el seño y me miro como desconfiado casi lo podría escuchar decir "que hacías con Haydron en la cocina"

-claro, sígueme-le ordeno y todas las miradas fueron siguiéndolos incluyéndome hasta que de perdieron a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Keith

Después de que la fiesta tomo mas ambiente la música comenzó a sonar cortesía de Billy y Julie, Mira y Runo platicaban alegremente y Dan y Ace estaban en otro plano y estaba a punto de dar madia vuelta para ir a rellenar mi vaso de nuevo pero al hacerlo choque con alguien…

El vaso resbalo de mi mano estrellándose con el suelo, levante la vista topándome con los ojos azules de Keith

-Keith me asustaste-mencione un poco nerviosa lo tenia muy cerca-me hiciste tirar el vaso-le reclame para inclinarme un poco iba a recogerlo pero el me detuvo

-déjalo-espeto cerca de mi oído acercándose más a mi

-pero Keith, alguien se puede cortar-recordé pero el una vez más me detuvo evadiendo mi advertencia

-te acuerdas hace cinco meses tocaste esa puerta pidiendo un empleo-rememoro llevándome hasta la pared

-claro me daba temor que tu papá me rechazara…

-bueno desde ese momento me gustaste-estaba a poco de hablarle-y cuando te bese por primera vez supe que ya no había vuelta atrás me gustas mucho Alice

Me beso dulcemente cuando el termino de hablar mientras mantenía su mano en una de mis mejillas cerré mis ojos correspondiendo ese beso sentí la pared tras de mi y Keith profundizaba más el beso

-no sabes cuanto espere para decirte esto-metió su mano al bolcillo sacando una caja mediana-eres mi novia de ahora en adelante

Mire mi muñeca y tenia puesta una pulsera de plata delgada con un pequeño topacio azul en forma de gota colgando de ella

-o me dirás que no-su voz me hizo regresar mi mirada a la suya me había pedido que fuera su novia con otras palabras

-si….claro que si Keith-alcance a decir antes de que el me quitara la respiración con otro beso

-¿te gusta?-pregunto refiriéndose a la pulsera-lo compre el día que nos quedamos encerrados en el elevador

-es una pulsera muy bonita-acepte-gracias

-de nada-demando y volvió a besarme

Esto si que era totalmente nuevo para mi era novia oficial de Keith Clay y el mismo me lo había pedido tal como siempre soñé siempre imagine algo así con el y el momento al fin a llegado tan real que no lo puedo creer del todo ahora lo acepto quiero a Keith y demasiado tal vez mucho y con más razón cuando sé que soy correspondida

-oye, te tengo una sorpresa más en el patio-una vez más abrí mis ojos emocionada, ese día no podía mejorar-sal y espérame ahí no tardo

-um de acuerdo-lo dije un poco pensativa-sorpréndeme

Mi sonrisa era grande creo que no podría ser más feliz que en ese momento, de ahora en adelante sabia que nada en mi vida iba a ser igual, yo esperaba que todo mejorara y fuera tan genial como este día

Una vez afuera me di cuenta de que había anocheció, todos los de adentro si que estaban en una fiesta, la música comenzó a oírse más fuerte; en el patio solo se escuchaban el eco de las canciones, fue cuando empecé a caminar siento la brisa fría pero no incomoda

-esto si que es emocionante-murmure con demasiadas ilusiones divague por el patio pasando cerca de la barra que conectaba a los Kazami y los Clay seguí unos pasos mas adelantes y sin darme cuenta comencé a escuchar voces ajenas

Ambas hablaban con rudeza al parecer se estaban peleando a gritos en iniciaron a ser más bruscas en palabras todo ese escandalo se fue a la calle no pude evitar salir para ver de quien se trataba y la impresión tanto con el susto me hicieron abrir mis ojos

Ya no era una discusión ya era una pelea a golpes. Entre Shun y el chico de la otra vez ese tal…Shadow si no mal me acuerdo sabia que no se llevan bien pero no imagine que llegaran a este extremo

Tenia que intervenir antes que uno de los dos en verdad quede herido, Shun llevaba la ventaja al parecer el otro chico esta más lastimado. Me acerque dispuesta a detenerlo cuando vi que Shun sacaba su típica navaja eso si que me alarmo. Una vez que el chico alvino estaba entre el tronco de un árbol sujetado fuertemente del cuello cortesía de Shun

El pelinegro levanto la hoja afilada de su navaja a la altura del rostro espantado de Shadow y de un movimiento de su mano en horizontal le hizo un rasguño poco profundo en la parte superior en unas de sus mejillas

Esto si que estaba llegando demasiado lejos por un segundo me detuve horrorizada pero al ver que Shun no satisfecho con lo que había echo continuaría tal vez hasta matarlo

-¡no ya basta!-grite con un tono ronco así logrando que eso parara-Shun ya…basta

Me miro y sabía perfectamente lo que me decía "no te metas" pero sus rasgos parecieron calmarse, apretó más el puño donde tenía el arma grito profundamente y con fuerza apuñalo directo al árbol justo a centímetros de la cara de Shadow…

Dejo el agarre que tenia con su cuello no sin antes tirar al chico de cabellos plateados al suelo con aire de superioridad

Suspire totalmente aliviada cuando Shadow se paro y comenzó a alejarse no supe por que la pelea pero me alegra que haya parado, camine con lentitud acercándome a Shun que ahora trataba de zafar su navaja de la corteza

Lo mire preocupada tenia un hilo de sangre corriendo de su boca pero a el parecía no importarle

-Shun…-pronuncie aun con miedo

-que diablos quieres-fue su respuesta y tuve que bajar la mirada no soportaba una mirada así de el en mi

Pero guiando mi mano para poder tocar su barbilla él lo impidió haciéndome estremecer era peligroso tenerlo cerca

-¿Por qué no cumples tu promesa y me dejas en paz?-su pregunta me confundió no sabia de que estaba hablando pero creo que leyó mi mente por que el mismo me contesto-dijiste que nunca más te volverías a preocupar por mi

Ahora lo recordaba se lo dije el día que me cerro la puerta en la cara y aviamos tenido una pequeña discusión

-entonces te pido por favor que la cumplas…y dejes de meterte en mis asuntos Gehabich-y antes de que soltara mi mano vio de forma extraña mi pulsera-no te vuelvas a preguntar por mi

Y se alejó de mi con dándome la espalda sabiendo perfectamente que las podría pagar mis palabras cobraron vida saliendo de mi boca

-no…puedo…prometerlo

Me vio sorprendido por lo que había dicho se volteo de nuevo a mi y estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando la voz de Keith se escucho desde lejos

-¿Alice?-me llamo y apareció detrás de mi abrazándome por la espalda-ya le dijiste a Kazami que somos novios

Shun nos miro inexpresivo yo baje la mirada desilusionada por que haya venido Keith en ese momento y Keith se escuchaba totalmente feliz

-felicidades-tal vez lo dijo con sarcasmo pero se escucho dudoso y enojado después se dio la vuelta y entro a su casa sin darnos mucha importancia

-desde ahora en adelante será nuestro aniversario Alice-me dijo Keith con alegría yo trate de disimular una sonrisa aparentando que no había pasado nada

Y ahora que lo pensaba la palabra "aniversario" no se me hacia para nada agradable en esta situación

_Bien esto es todo en el capitulo diez pero no desesperen que subiere lo mas pronto que pueda la continuación y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	11. Realidad

Capitulo 11 Realidad más allá de los sueños

_La cortina de la habitación se movía por el viento entrando así a por todo el lugar desde la puerta abierta del balcón_

_La brisa nos refrescaba hacia un poco de calor y ahora solo estábamos descansando o yo diría más bien que nos mirábamos fijamente sin hacer nada más _

_La cama estaba totalmente distendida habíamos dormidos juntos por la noche y desde que despertamos no parábamos de mirarnos el uno al otro. Estábamos boca abajo una posición incomoda pero no nos importaba _

_-vamos Shun algo quieres decirme….-si ella tenia razón yo quería decirle algo pero no sabia como-¿Qué es?_

_Su pregunta tímida mi hizo pensarlo mejor, es decir me cuesta mucho expresarme en palabras y cuando lo hago en acciones tal vez no es suficiente y al hablar puede aclararlo mejor…_

_-Te quiero…-lo murmure pero ella pareció escucharme su brillito en sus ojos marrones aumento y en su cara apareció una pequeña sonrisa-solo para mi….Alice _

_Cuando termine de hablar ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder besarla. Porque lo que le había dicho era verdaderamente cierto solo la quería para mí nunca la iba a compartir con nadie y siempre fue así desde el principio _

Mis ojos se abrieron al sentir que mi celular vibraba a un lado de mi almohada, era Dan nuevamente le puse a la llamada ignorar no quería hablar con nadie

Me pare algo fastidiado y aun adormilado, _Te Quiero solo para mi Alice. _De repente apareció esa oración en mi mente una y otra vez que clase de cosas soñaba. Habían pasado ya cinco días que no soñaba con ella y ahora de la nada volvía a mi mente

Talle mi cara desesperado por que solo ella me daba esos sueños y lo que es peor me gustaba estar con ella en esos mismos sueños. Eran tiernos dulces todo eso que yo no era en la vida real lo era en el mundo de los sueños en pocas palabras era que solía ser antes

Mi padre me dijo una vez, que las personas llagan a soñar lo que desean eso querrá decir que yo puedo llegar a desear algo como eso

-no…que me esta pasando-vi mi reloj de pulsera se me iba a ser tarde para llegar a la hora de visita al hospital y ya era hora de irme

…

-vaya hace tiempo no tomaba aire-pronuncio mi mamá inhalando, estábamos en el patio del hospital exactamente para tomar aire al fin pude sacar a mi madre aunque sea en una silla de ruedas

-hasta que te sacaron de esas malditas cuatro paredes-vi el panorama estaba lleno de enfermos y de enfermeras y uno que otros parientes fuera de eso el patio estaba en buen estado

-hay Shun ya extrañaba ver el exterior, hacia mucho tiempo que no salía-mire a mi madre se veía feliz si que le gustaba la naturaleza a mi mamá

-oye cariño-me llamo quitando mi atención de mis pensamientos-vamos por haya cerca de la fuente

Y con entusiasmo la señalo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que quiere ir a jugar con el agua. Sonreí de lado a verla así creo que después de todo se estaba mejorando y pasando poco a poco su enfermedad

-Shun-dirigí mis ojos a ella murmurando un "Hp" para que supiera que la escuchaba-quiero que conozcas a alguien

En ese momento se acercó con timidez una de las tantas enfermeras la vi con cara de interrogación mientras saludaba amablemente a su mi mamá con toda confianza

-mamá-estaba a poco de protestar y preguntar que ocurría pero ella se me adelanto

-Shun ella es Chan-la señalo con ademan así comencé a examinarla de pies a cabeza, tenia su uniforme un poco pegado y de largo le terminaba antes de que llegara a sus rodillas, era de tez blanca, su cabello negro sujetado con una coleta pero dejando caer su gran fleco al frente y un mechón cayendo de cada lado sus ojos eran como de un café pero opaco

-Chan, él es mi hijo Shun-nos presento y la chica me sonrió algo penosa

-hola Shun un gusto en conocerte-me extendió su mano y bajo su mirada, pude notar su pequeño sonrojo

No quería ser grosero mucho menos frente a mi madre así que soltando un suspiro de resignación, la salude con un apretado rápido

-tu mamá me a hablado mucho de ti-me informo todavía algo tímida-me alegara que al fin tenga el placer de conocer al famoso Shun

-hijo, le dije a Chan que la invitarías a comer….

-que-no pude evitarlo pero mi mamá hizo que

-si acabo mi turno en cinco minutos y estaré lista-la chica lo dijo como si ya se tratara de una cita oficial que yo no estaba enterado-ahora vuelvo

La tan Chan se dio media vuelta y camino rápidamente para meterse al hospital dejando a mi y a mi mamá solos, perfecto para que yo pudiera hablar con ella

-mamá, que fue lo que le dijiste a esa niña-me agache cerca de su oído tratando de no impacientarme

-Shun sé que estas molesto, pero yo arregle esta cita para que tu te divirtieras-me confeso algo seria

-no necesito divertirme

-Shun eres joven claro que lo necesitas además Chan es una niña muy bonita…

-por favor mamá no vegas con eso de nuevo-la detuve sabia a que venia toda esta misteriosa cita

-Shun hazme este favor si que es que acaso no me quieres ver feliz-ahí va de nuevo, eso era lo que siempre decía cuando quería que yo hiciera lo que me pedía y lo peor de todo era que funcionaba

-hecho-gruñí deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla

-ya estoy lista-se presento la chica pero con otro atuendo ahora tenia una camisa sin magas color roja y una falda del mismo color pero un poco más corta que la del uniforme

-bien que estamos esperando-apresure las cosas mientras más rápido acabemos con esto mejor

-diviértanse-eso fue lo ultimo que escuche de mi madre antes de que yo y la chica comenzáramos a alejarnos

…

-y dime Shun ¿tienes novia?-su pregunta taladro mi cabeza dejándome un dolor en aquel lugar

-no…-dije cortante

Habíamos terminado en un restaurante sencillo no era lujoso era parecido al Misaki pero más grande

La mayoría de las cosas que ella me decía las ignoraba, no podría creer que estaba en esta situación tan incomoda maldita la hora en la que mi mamá planeo todo esto

Pellizque el trozo de carne que estaba en mi plato con el tenedor no tenia mucha hambre trate de disimular mi aburrimiento, desvié la mirada por un segundo y fue ese segundo donde me distraje por completo

Su cabello largo y naranja me hizo identificarla al instante, mire el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto era delgado perfecto para el día, vi su rostros estaba maquillado, sus labios eran del mismo color que su vestido y sus pestañas enchinadas teñidas de rimen negro

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Gehabich?-murmure bajo pero muy bajo para que Chan no lograra escucharme

La vi platicar con el chico que se encarga de asignar las mesas y en cuestión de segundos él le señalo una con solo dos asientos casi al fondo del lugar pero a un ángulo donde yo podía verla a la perfección

Regrese mi mirada al plato de comida pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que la retirara y volviera a voltear y que fue lo que vi a un chico totalmente arreglado y feliz

El mayor de los Clay caminaba hasta la mesa en donde estaba la dueña de cabello anaranjado, ella pareció alegrarse al verlo con una sonrisa y una mano levantada lo saludo y lo llamo para que este tomara asiento frete de ella y cuando el tomo su lugar se inclino delicadamente acercándose a ella para besarla…

Mi puño se apretó al tiempo que bufe regrese mi atención a mi mesa cuando Chan interrumpió mis pensamientos de manera sorpresiva

-¿Shun?... ¿que te pasa?-no conteste algo me estaba quemando por dentro comenzando a enfadarme-Shun…

-no es nada-sisee y ella se asusto un poco por mi comportamiento

-de acuerdo, si me disculpas tengo que ir al baño-ella se levanto de su asiento cosa que no me importo cuando vi que los baños estaban cerca de Gehabich y Clay. Entonces actué por propio impulso di unos pasos largos y rápidos alcanzando a Chan

La hice voltearse de manera brusca y en cuanto estaba cara a cara la bese justo en los labios, ella cerro los ojos pero yo los mantuve abiertos y una sonrisa de orgullo dibujaron mis labios al ver que Gehabich nos estaba viendo logrando que la risa que tenia se esfumara al igual que bajo su mirada

Satisfacción sentí al ver su reacción, segundos más tardes supe que acababa de cometer un error, digo que diablos me pasó por mi estúpida cabeza para haber hecho tal cosa

Chan tenia la cara de una niña boba como si estuviera en otro mundo, se separo de mí con una sonrisa y después retomo su camino al baño

Y en ese instante solo estaba arrepentido

-¿Qué hice?-me pregunte a mi mismo esta vez si que la había cagado, camine despacio a la mesa deje pagada mi comida no terminada y Salí del restauran enojado

La verdad era que yo quería que Alice sintiera lo mismo que siento yo cuando la veo con Clay por que lo único que deseaba era decirle lo que siempre la decía en sueños. Yo la quería y la quería solo para mi esa era la cruda realidad

…

_La noche era fresca en el cielo había muchas estrellas y la luna era grande como sin en lugar de estar en una ciudad estuviéramos en el campo _

_Solo éramos ella y yo nos encontrábamos pero el aire que se respiraba era desagradable ambos sabíamos que algo malo iba pasar esto iba a acabar _

_-se feliz con el-le dije casi ordenándole_

_-lo soy-al principio creí que lo dijo con duda pero fue más bien como aseguración _

_-¿entonces que diablos estas haciendo aquí?-le grite_

_-tu eres el que me esta soñando-me hablo sencillamente _

_-de acuerdo no volverás a aparecer-le asegure-pero tu tienes que prometerme que nunca más te meterás en mi vida, será como si ninguno de nosotros existiéramos para el otro _

_Después de un silencio amargo que se apodero de nosotros dos, ella volteo a verme directo a mis ojos. Deseaba equivocarme y lo que yo estaba viendo en sus ojos no fuera tristeza_

_-hecho-sentencio ella cerrando el trato-esto se acabo _

_-no…-me miro dudosa a lo que yo había dicho-por que ni siquiera empezó _

Cuando abrí mis ojos con pereza. Mire la hora en el reloj que tenia a un lado de mi cama. Eran las cuatro quince de la mañana, me quede en la misma posición analizando el sueño que tuve ahora no había sido dulce o tierno como los demás no esta vez fue como la despedida de algo que nunca existió

Y así lo iba a mantener en la realidad, si es que en verdad siento algo por Alice me encargare yo mismo de matarlo por que mi realidad siempre fue amarga desde el inicio y no la quería dulce

_Si este capitulo es algo corto lo se pero bueno algo es algo espero que les haya gustado aprovecho para darles las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y comentan al final de cada capitulo y aquellos que la leen y no comentan gracias igual_

_Bueno y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos…_


	12. Miel

Capitulo 12 Miel

-¡por favor, necesito tu opinión!-era la sexta vez que Haydron me rogaba con esa oración pidiéndome mi punto de vista

-oye la cosa es que te guste a ti no a mi-le repetí tratado de hacerlo entrar en razón y que mi opinión no serbia de nada

-vamos Alice-me imploro

-bien-acepte rodando los ojos, el dibujo una sonrisa gritando victorioso un ¡sí!

-bien que te parece ella-entusiasmado señalo a una persona especifica en una fotografía, una chica como de nuestra edad de cabello azul pálido, corto pues solo le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color y los labios los tenia pintados de negro que resaltaba mucho en su pálida piel pues su tono era bastante blanco

-se ve un poco ruda-dije al determinar bien su apariencia y "ruda" fue la palabra más adecuada que encontré para describirla

-lo es-me aseguro-pero dime ¿es bonita?-me vio esperando mi respuesta con un brillo en sus ojos purpuras

La verdad no sabía que contestarle tal vez el esperaba que le digiera que si se notaba que a él le gustaba

-bueno fea no es-si lo acepto igual esa chica tenía un tono que la hacía ver mala pero refiriéndose al físico hasta botita podía ser

-se llama Mylene Farrow, era una vieja amiga mía-me explicaba totalmente alegre-pero perdimos contacto cuando a ella la cambiaron de escuela y hace dos días me llamo diciéndome si nos podíamos ver hoy

El Haydron que tenia frente a mi estaba más feliz que el de costumbre esa chica despertaba eso en el. Me alegraba por mi amigo porque siempre fue mi amigo cuando yo en algún momento quise algo más con él desde que soy novia de Keith me di cuenta que Haydron siempre fue solo como un amigo para mi aunque no lo niego el físico del rubio de ojos purpuras aun me atraía

-bueno Alice, no quiero ser grosero pero ella no tarda en venir y quiero que todo este perfecto cuando ella llegue

-si lo entiendo pero tienes que jurarme que me contaras como te fue-le dije saliendo de su casa

-lo hare te lo prometo-se comprometió despidiéndose y cerrar delicadamente la puerta

…

-solo, somos tu y yo-Keith me beso cerrando la puerta silenciosamente

-¿donde están todos?-pregunte al ver que Keith tenía razón

-Mira salió con Ace y mi papá está trabajando como siempre-dijo sin mucha importancia besándome de nuevo

Ya íbamos a cumplir tres semanas de noviazgo desde que comenzamos a salir el tiempo se me ha hecho corto y claro que me sentía bien estando con el siempre lo eh querido tener a mi lado. Pero en el fondo había algo que me decía que no lo era y no me sentía totalmente feliz

Y el pecho me dolía por dentro y sin mentir ese dolor comenzó desde la desagradable coincidencia en aquel restaurante cuando vi a Shun con aquella extraña chica desde entonces no lo eh vuelto a ver y no es que me importara es solo que…

-Alice…-me llamo Keith sacándome de mis pensamientos rio divertido viéndome fijamente-me encanta tomarte por sorpresa

Sonreí tímida dejándome llevar por Keith que me jalaba del brazo llevándome hasta el gran sofá de su casa que estaba frente al televisor

Una vez que tomamos asiento volvió a besarme, el siempre era el que me besaba, rara la vez que yo lo hacía, era el que se encargaba de la situación

Me recargue en su pecho acorrucándome y el me dio más comodidad al rodearme con sus brazos sentí que el posiciono su barbilla arriba de mi cabeza, abrasándome con más fuerza

-¿quieres hacer algo en especial el día de hoy?-me pregunto con dulzura yo solo cerré los ojos pensando una respuesta

-pasar el tiempo contigo-eso era lo único que quería, estar con el durante toda la mañana y noche

Me dejo de abrazar pero el mantenía sus manos en mis antebrazos, me beso y poco a poco fue inclinándose tomando lugar arriba de mi me recostó casi por completo en el sofá

El beso se profundizo cuando sentí su lengua recorriendo el interior de mi boca, no se como pero me apego a él, cuando dejo mis labios bajo lento por mi mentón y mordió el inicio de mi cuello delicadamente

-ah-solté en un jadeo cerrando los ojos no sé que me pasaba pero mi cuerpo dejo de corresponderme

Sus labios ya estaban en mi cuello depositando pequeños besos, no supe como ni cuando termino mi mano bajo la playera de Keith que palpaba desde su pecho y todo su abdomen

De alguna manera el tomo una de mis piernas y la coloco entre su cadera, se bajo más hacia mi casi aplastándome solo para que pudiera besar con más facilidad mis hombros

Pase mis manos por la cintura de él y con delicadeza agarre su camisa y empecé a subirla para quitársela por completo viendo su bien formado torso al descubierto

El hizo una sonrisa al darse cuenta que yo no paraba de verlo. Me sentí avergonzada y me sonroje se acercó a mi con cautela y soplo a mi oído

-ahora me toca a mi-su voz ronca me dio a conocer una descarga eléctrica que recorrió toda mi espalda. Así que cuando fue subiendo mi camisa como yo lo había echo con el suspire comenzando a agitarme

Estaba por quedar en la misma situación que Keith cuando improvisadamente la cerradura de la puerta se escucho estando acompañado de el sonido de tacones

-Keith, ¿ya llego papá?-la voz de Mira resonó en toda la sala y ambos sabíamos por que se había quedado callada

Nos separamos en cuanto teníamos a Mira enfrente Keith se puso su camisa y yo trate de arreglarme lo mejor que pude

-creo que llegue en mal momento-su voz picarona nos tiño de rojo intenso en el rostro-perdón por interrumpir no sabia que estaban tan ocupados

Para que negarlo, Mira sabia a la perfección lo que hicimos o estábamos a punto de hacer no era tonta y si nosotros decíamos que no, quedaríamos como perfectos idiotas

-siempre imagine encontrarte en una situación como esta hermano-rio sonoramente-pero Alice tu si que me sorprendes

Porque no me tragaba la tierra en ese momento. Porque Mira tenía que ser tan cruel creo que no habrá otro día más vergonzoso que este, Keith también estaba sonrojado y su ceño estaba levemente fruncido

-bien Mira ya te divertiste, deja a Alice en paz-me defendió Keith haciendo que la menor se callara

-de acuerdo-dijo soltando sus ultimas rasas-y no se preocupen su secreto esta a salvo conmigo

Nos guiño un ojo haciendo crecer una esperanza de que ella no hablara…

…

-¿entonces tu y esa tal Mylene ya son….?-hice una pregunta no entendiendo bien la platica que tenia con Haydron

-novios, si-me a completo el asegurando el asunto

Haydron me había invitado a su casa y me platico detalle a detalle lo que había pasado entre el y esa ruda chica. Lo vi sonreír como nunca lo había visto sonreír. Ahora me daba cuenta que todo el mundo estaba con su pareja. Yo era feliz con Keith, Ace y Mira siempre fueron muy unidos. Julie y Billy permanecerán juntos toda la vida hasta Runo y Dan empezaron su noviazgo hace pocos días y ahora Haydron inicia una relación la vida llegaba a ser dulce como la miel

Antes de que pudiera cruzar más palabras con Haydron mi celular me dio la llegada de un mensaje lo leí era de Keith

"_Te espero en el parque te tengo una sorpresa"_

-bueno creo que te necesitan en otra parte no te quito más el tiempo-Haydron se despidió de mi y después de un abrazo Salí de su casa

…

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que llegue al parque y no había rastro de Keith supuse que era parte de su sorpresa ocasiones pasadas había hecho lo mismo. Suspire cansada estaba por darme por vencida cundo vi como se movían los arbustos y vi claro que era la sombra de un chico

Camine agazapada como cuando un león esta por atacar a su presa. Corrí lo más rápido que pude él estaba a poco de moverse pero lo tome de la muñeca con fuerza y sin perder más tiempo lo bese con intensidad

Mis ojos cerrados me hacían sentir otro nivel no era como los otros besos no este se parecía al primero que tuvimos en el elevador exactamente igual que estremecedor profundo hasta se podía definir como apasionado

Abrí mis ojos haciendo una sonrisa que se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado al ver a la persona que en realidad había besado…

-Shun Kazami-tartamudee sorprendida y asustada

Esta vez la fortuna me fallo y aprendí que no todo era sabor miel también podrías encontrar deferentes sabores y no todos serian de tu agrado


	13. Promesa Rota

Capitulo 13 Promesa Rota

El aire soplaba fuerte, demasiado, era como si estuvieran inflando un globo con bastantes ganas. Pero no, en vez de eso estoy frente al chico pelinegro como una completa estúpida poniendo mi cara de idiota que ni siquiera llegaba a justificar lo que había hecho

Era como las películas de acción donde los más grandes enemigos se encuentran al fin y todo el mundo se queda callado mientras una música de rivalidad se escuchaba al fondo

-yo…perdón no…-deje pausa a todo lo que decía buscando una escusa-fue un accidente

"un accidente" que mierda de escusa era esa si en cualquier momento recibía una bofetada por parte de Shun no me sorprendería es más hasta creo que me la merezco

Baje la mirada temblando y retrocedí, el no hacía nada más que verme no pude ver con que sentimiento pero la más seguro era que estaba enojado

Me detuve al sentir sus dedos en mi brazo seguramente me gritaría e insultaría como la ultima vez pero esta vez sabía que era justo

Levante la vista al sentir que volvía a estar cerca de, él así fue cuando lo mire a los ojos representaba inexpresividad mientras yo me sentía totalmente culpable pero me confundí al ver que acortaba la distancia entre nosotros lo vi con toda la intención de besarme de nuevo

Cerré los ojos aceptándolo no lo iba a detener ni protestar, si eso era lo que él quería hacer que lo hiciera

-Alice-escuchamos no muy lejos la voz de Keith llamándome, Shun se separo de mi y soltó un gruñido desilusionado o tal vez arto de que escuchara esa molesta voz para el

Después, en sorpresa golpeo con fuerza el árbol que teníamos a un lado haciéndolo temblar y que cayeran unas cuantas hojas

Me volvió a jalar de manera brusca y con mayor velocidad con la intención de besarme de nuevo cerré los ojos esperando sus labios en los míos

-¿Alice?-se escucho una vez más, me empujo separándome y choque contra la corteza del árbol le di la media vuelta al árbol encontrándome al fin con Keith

-ah, Alice perdón por llegar tarde-a su disculpa no le preste atención ni siquiera mirada yo seguía mirando hacia los arbustos para darme cuenta que Shun ya no estaba-am Alice

-¿perdón?-pronuncie en un susurro casi indeleble

-¿te ocurre algo?-me pregunto acercándose a mi-estas muy pálida

-no te preocupes Keith no me pasa nada-articule fingiendo una sonrisa

No me creyó lo se, siempre que se queda callado mucho tiempo después de que trato confirma una de sus preguntas es por que aun duda mucho de mis respuestas

Trague saliva cuando lo vi acercándose con una amarga sonrisa me tomo de la mano con delicadeza y choco su frente con la mía, me sonroje ya estábamos demasiado cerca. Pero el acerco su boca a la mía, al momento que su aliento ya se sentía a solo centímetros retire la cara evitando el contacto

Lo escuche bufar cuando me aleje de él era seguro que estaba molesto, baje la mirada y el apretó el puño con irritación

-si el de el problema soy yo mejor me voy-era la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto nunca habíamos peleado

Seguramente estaba esperando una explicación de mi comportamiento pero no podía decirle nada peor tantito cuando en el tema contiene las palabras Shun Kazami se estallaría una guerra mundial y yo no quiero ser la que tire la primera granada

-Keith ya te dije que no es nada-antes de que mi boca empeorara más el asunto el me interrumpió

-Mira, me esta esperando debo irme-se despidió con voz ronca y excesivamente seria no le conteste, para que solo empeoraría las cosas aunque yo sabia que solo se iba por que se había enojado conmigo

Una lagrima salió de mi ojo ahora me dolía más el pecho le hice daño a Keith sin quererlo y Shun debe de estar pensando quien sabe que clase de cosas sobre mi, me estaba fallando a mi misma echándolo todo a perder. Deje las lagrimas caer era lo mínimo que podía hacer

…

Eran tres de la mañana y no podía dormir miraba una y otra vez el reloj esperando un mensaje que llegara a mi celular pero nada. Keith y yo siempre nos mandábamos mensajes durante estas horas del día pero como era de esperarse él no lo aria ni por error

Me levante con cuidado de no hacer ruido para que mi abuelo no se despertara, tome mis sandalias y Salí de la casa tenia que tomar aire

…

Sin darme cuenta había terminado en el parque sinceramente estaba comenzando a asustarme todo el lugar estaba obscuro y no se veía ni un alma bueno prefiero estar sola que con malas compañías. Suspire tratando de calmarme tome asiento en una de sus tantas bancas y guarde totalmente silencio

Generalmente cuando uno se encuentra en un parque a las tres de la mañana vez a alcohólicos o peor aun a jóvenes drogándose pero jamás a un chico dejándole cicatrices a un pobre árbol con una navaja pero lo peor es que no era cualquier chico

Me acerque curiosa a Shun que enteraba cada vez más profundo su navaja al árbol ahogando gritos de rabia e ira en cada apuñalada

-Shun…-casi deseaba que solo se tratara de un sueño

-no hables-me ordeno serio y frio

-yo…-lo ignore sabiendo que estaba tentando al diablo

-cállate Gehabich no vayas a decir nada

-necesitamos hablar-continúe con miedo

-dije que te callaras-esta vez me grito dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y peligrosamente ya lo tenia a un poca distancia-no me interesa saberlo-imagine que ya estaba más tranquilo cuando de sorpresa junto su frente con la mía-rompiste tu promesa

-te dije que no podía prometerte nada-conteste sabiendo perfectamente de que me hablaba

-cruzaste la línea-me susurro-créeme que estas en territorio enemigo-lo ultimo no lo entendí muy bien pero no me dejo pensar cuando me beso y le correspondí

Los besos de Shun eran dulces pero al mismo tiempo intensos y apasionados totalmente diferentes a los de Keith los de él eran tiernos y largos o será que yo los sentía de distinta forma

Mi boca se abrió haciendo ese beso profundo me deje llevar completamente sin importarme nada y solo así pude darme cuenta. Tal vez quiera a Keith pero al hablar de la palabra amor se lo lleva otra persona

-y no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas roto tu promesa-me confeso-te quiero… solo para mi Alice

Y un beso más fue creado por nosotros dos haciéndome reaccionar, mañana mismo le diría a Keith que lo sentía y que se buscara a alguien mejor yo no puedo hacerle tanto daño. Y si estar con Shun fue lo que debió haber pasado desde el principio no saben cuanto me alegra que mi promesa haya sido rota

_Bien aquí acaba este capitulo no se desesperen pronto vendrá el otro espero que les haya gustado y sus comentarios sean positivos. Gracias a todos los que comentan y se toman la molestia de leer esta historia esperando día a día los capítulos bueno y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	14. Burbujas

Capitulo 14 Burbujas

El brillo de mi plateada pulsera deslumbraba un poco mis ojos, hice una meuca triste en mi rostro no me merecía la relación que estaba llevando con Keith, claro que no lo había visto o hablado con el desde nuestra pequeña discusión creo que tanto el como yo no estaba preparado para lo que venia en camino

Yo tenia en claro que todo lo que tuve que ver con él se terminaría. Tenia que hacerlo simplemente ya no funcionaria, nunca funciono era solo que yo la llevaba por el lógico hecho de que me gustaba pero de mi parte no llegaba a más allá de la atracción

Cosa que no sentía únicamente con Shun, con el pelinegro era un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que solo atracción y de eso me di cuenta hace tan solo horas…

_Diez minutos eran los que habíamos pasado juntos en el parque para mi ya era un poco tarde así que decidí que ya era hora de que regresara a mi casa. Camine despacio dedicándole una de mis últimas miradas a mi chico de ojos miel en medio andar el me detuvo._

_-espera-su voz era áspera y seria como de costumbre-quiero verte de nuevo _

_Casi pareció como una orden pero el acostumbraba hablar con ese tono pareciera no conociera otro _

_-no se si….-me interrumpió en mi intento fallido de esquivarlo _

_-mañana-siseo acercándose a mi espalda-por favor _

_Eso ultimo lo soplo a mi oído en un susurro estremecedor gesto que me pareció dulce cuando uno de sus brazos rodearon mi cintura con delicadeza y me estrecho con suavidad _

_-déjame verte de nuevo-pidió y en vedad me conmovió_

_-dentro de unas horas-accedí corrigiéndolo de que para el mañana solo faltarían unas horas _

_-si…-unos segundos de silesio fueron suficientes para que lo viera sonreír y más tarde me besara con gran fuerza y profundidad _

_-yo te busco…-finalizo y se alejó de mi con rapidez perdiéndose entre los arboles. Esa manía que tenia para escabullirse era sorprendente _

_-pero-mi pregunta incompleta quedo en el aire pues en este caso si estaba sola…_

Levante la vista del plateado accesorio y me incorpore en mi cama hay coas que debía hacer no tenia que perder tiempo mientras más rápido acaba con esto mejor.

Una vez vestida camine decidida a la puerta, la abrí encontrándome sorpresivamente con tres chicas con cara de entusiasmo

-am, ¿que hacen aquí?-pregunte pues los tres pares de ojos no dejaban de mirarme

-vamos a la plaza-me dijo Mira como si ya lo hubiéramos acordado

-así que andando-ni me dieron oportunidad de protestar cuando Julie me tome del brazo jalándome a dirección del lugar mencionado

…

-Julie suelta a Alice la lastimaras-Runo grito con un gran pulmón regañando a nuestra amiga-ya llegamos a la plaza no es necesario que la retengas

-hay pero que amargada eres si continuas con ese carácter no me sorprendería que Dan te dejara-se burlo haciendo estallar

-¡escucha coqueta!-comenzó con una amenaza que fue interrumpida por Mira

-basta las dos estamos aquí para poder olvidarnos de los hombres, así que no quiero ningún comentario sobre el asunto-planteo la mini Clay-esta tarde solo es de chicas

Y como buenos cadetes a todas nos quedo claro lo que el sargento había dicho y evitamos cualquier palabra relacionada con "novio" que saliera de nuestra inocente boca obvio que laque tuvo más problema con ello fue Julie pero nada que unas cuantas miradas asesinas no pudieran arreglara

Fueron exactamente siete tiendas tanto de ropa como de accesorios más tarde y decidimos descansar nunca creí que existiera el día en el que me cansaría tanto

Comenzó a llegar más gente a la plaza iniciando a fastidiarme en realidad estaba exhausta no entendía como Runo podía seguirles el paso a Julie y Mira trate de ubicarlas con la mirada pero lo único que encontré fue a unos pequeños niños jugando con burbujas

Las vi volar por todo el cielo. Me encantaban las burbujas desde que era una niña siempre las adore, miraba mi reflejo en una que estaba cerca de mi, me contemple y entonces supe que tenia que actuar. Saque mi celular del bolso de mi short y marque el número correspondiente a móvil de Keith

Sonó un par de veces y cuando creí que lo había encontrado solo era la voz de su contestadora pidiendo que dejara un mensaje

-Keith necesitamos hablar encuéntrame en la plaza de Tokio, te espero aquí-suspire algo asustada pero decidida

Tome asiento en una das las fuentes esperando a que el llegara sé que vendría eso lo tengo por seguro así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar

La gente fue disminuyendo mediante al tiempo ya quedaba muy poca no sé que habrá pasado con mis amigas pero si les puedo asegurar que si se encuentran en cualquier parte menos en problemas

Estaba por bostezar del aburrimiento pero al abrir mi boca una mano la tapo impidiendo que hiciera ruido con ella

-no se te ocurra hacer ningún ruido-me ordeno pegando su boca a mi oreja-entendido

Yo asentí algo perpleja por lo que estaba pasando y poco a poco el quito su mano de mi boca dejándome al fin hablar

-Shun…

-shuss no hables-una vez más me calló-ven, quiero mostrarte algo

Cuando nuestras piernas empezaron a moverse haciendo la actividad que muchos llaman caminar miles de preguntas atravesaban mi mente

-oye Shun…

-que te dije sobre hablar-me contrataco llegando así a un edificio que no tenia mucho tiempo abandonado-entra…

Sabia que perdería contra el si ponía resistencia así que hice caso a lo que me decía sin dejar que pasara tiempo…

-¿que hacemos aquí?-me había llevado hasta la azotea de aquel edificio

-tu solo espera-fue la única información que me dio yo me mantuve nerviosa viendo como el sol comenzaba a esconderse entre las nubes

-am Shun…-trate de articular pero e se entrometió

-ve hacia esa dirección-su dedo apunto un lugar especifico del cielo-todos los días y a la misma hora, el restaurante que vez haya tiene un pequeño espectáculo donde hay música luces y….burbujas

La última palabra me pareció no comprenderla bien a que venia todo eso es que acoso Shun sabia mi gusto por las burbujas

-tres, dos, uno-su buen calculo me asombro cuando termino de contar, una bomba de jabón hizo aparición la cual se veía hermosa no solo era su transparente y redonda apariencia las luces que daba el mismo restaurante hacia reflejo haciendo así un destello del color combinado con agua-cero

Detrás de esa primera aparecieron muchas más de distintos tamaños pero iguales de bellas. En un parpadear el cielo ya estaba inundado de esas pequeñas combinaciones de agua y jabón logrando que en mi rostro apareciera una gran sonrisa

Esto era mágico estábamos rodeados completamente ese edificio era sin duda el mejor lugar para verlas pasar y apreciarlas me preguntaba desde cuando a Shun le gustaba ver este tipo de cosas

-¿lindo no?-su voz me devolvió a la realidad

-divino-le complete suspirando conmovida-¿Cómo sabias de esto?

-vengo aquí cada vez que quiero pensar y despejarme del mundo-suspiro largamente-y un día vi este gran espectáculo

-es maravilloso-mencione con total verdad, mire a Shun lo vi acercándose con una sonrisa de lado y rompió la distancia que tenia con el en un beso

Me beso de manera grandiosa como solo lo sabe hacer el e introdujo su lengua haciendo que mi vista se nublara por tal contacto

-y yo puedo hacer tu día más maravilloso-murmuro algo seductor y después mordió entre el beso mi labio, abrí mi boca cosa que a él le encanta y me junto más a el abrasándome desde la espalda

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y el cambio sus besos a mi garganta me empujo hasta la barra de concreto que nos libraba de una muerte segura

-Shun podemos caernos-le advertí pero solo le entro por un oído saliendo así por el otro

De mi garganta paso a mi escote sin perder tiempo esta vez deje a un lado el hecho de interrumpirlo y lo motive a continuar

-ah-Gemí cuando palpo por arriba de mis pechos y fue bajando-S..Shun pueden vernos

-si quieres que me detengan dilo ahora por que es la única oportunidad que te doy-su susurro me bloque la opción de pensar con lógica en vez de eso lo bese apasionadamente sintiendo como el desabrochaba los botones de mi blusa

Cuando me dejo con la blusa abierta ataco de nuevo mi cuello y sus manos dejaban huellas digitales por toda mi cadera y abdomen

Yo le quite su playera antes de que él lo hiciera con la mía. Por un corto tiempo se quedo mirándome pues solo me encontraba con mi sujetador y mi pequeño short y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo con el. Dios santo no sé que clase de entrenamiento llevaba pero le serbia de mucha ayuda

Ahora fui yo la que desapareció la distancia entre nosotros y fui directo a probar su cuello. Él se quedo quieto dejándome hacerle todo lo que yo quisiera. Dibuje una sonrisa pues lo estaba comenzando a excitar

Lo supe cuando bajo sus manos hasta la parte baja de mi espalda y se fue desasiendo de mi short negro. Detuve mis besos a mitad de su tórax y el me dejo en ropa interior, de improviso tomo mi mano y soplo suavemente a mi oído

-mira lo que provocas en mi-el hizo que mi mano tocara su entrepierna y me sonroje al sentir su erección quede estática no imagine que el fuera tan atrevido

Mando a volar mi sostén y el tomo el control de nuevo me levanto y choco mi desnuda espalda con la vendita barra de cemento. Entrelacé su cadera rodeándolo con mis piernas haciendo al mismo tiempo apoyo para que yo no callera

-ah-gemí al sentir su lengua en mis pechos claro que estaba logrando hacer mi día más maravilloso

Puse mis brazos arriba de sus hombros y el interrumpió mi cuerpo por dentro de mi ropa interior empezando a acariciar por dentro de mi intimidad

-ah, Shun-jadee y el me beso con calma

-¿todavía quieres que pare?-pregunto inocentemente continuando con ese placentero masaje

-termina de una vez-le dije con respiración agitada y el retiro mis bragas y el mismo se quito los pantalones junto con sus bóxer-por favor

Penetro lentamente mordí mi lengua para no quejarme del dolor y después de un poco de silencio comenzó a embestirme mientras me acomodaba en un tierno abrazo y al paso del tiempo se convirtieron en embestidas desenfrenadas

Di gracias que esa pared impidió nuestra caída o que alguien nos viera sinceramente nunca pensé que llegaría a ser capas de algo como esto. Es decir terminar haciendo el amor arriba de una azotea de un edificio abandonado

-¡Shun!-Gemí por completo su nombre sabiendo que ya íbamos a terminar el orgasmo cuando eso paso escuche que el gimió en mi oreja. Nuestros cuerpos se despegaron totalmente de la tención

-¡Alice!-cuando lo escuche gemir mi nombre me sentí totalmente feliz y satisfecha sabia que por más que él lo ocultara sentía algo por mi como lo que yo ciento por el así tengo una razón más para amar las burbujas

…

-mañana te busco-me alerto Shun cuando terminamos de vestirnos

-ah, mañana no puedo tengo que trabajar-le dije sabiendo que su reacción seria negativa

-aun trabajas para el idiota de Clay-vacilo con seriedad

-si y no es un idiota-lo defendí y el bufo con fastidio

-no me gusta la cercanía que tienes con el-me hablo crudo

-si lo conocieras mejor-calle al ver su expresión de molestia

-no te quiero cerca de el-trate de controlarme pero la verdad me enojaba su actitud

-trabajo en su casa es inevitable que no este cerca

-entonces renuncia-lo fulmine con la mirada no podía prohibirme lo que a mi me gustaba hacer

-Shun…creo que estas exagerando-le dije esperando a que se calmare

-Alice estoy hablando enserio-la forma fría en la que la dijo me lleno de escalofríos

-no será que estas celoso-lo rete el me miro inexpresivo y frunció el ceño. Me acorralo entre el la barda donde hace unos momentos habíamos usado como apoyo para no caernos

-escúchame bien si llega a tocarte más de la cuenta….te juro que lo mato-me asuste ante su amenaza, Shun podía hacer temeroso y sabia como darle ese toque de malicia-tu eres mía Alice, que a ningún estúpido se le ocurra ponerte un dedo encima

Trague saliva ante sus palabras, por una parte había sonado rudo y autoritario pero por la otra tenia también su forma tierna y directa en decir las cosas. Me beso con calidad y suavidad y yo lo acepte profundizándolo al momento de que rodee su cuello

-estas advertida-me dedico una sonrisa burlona y arrogante se alejó de mi y tomo vuelo para saltar a las escaleras de emergencia

Me asuste un poco al ver lo loco que estaba solo a él se le ocurrían ese tipo de "escapes". Me asome por la orilla de la barda y como era de esperarse de el ya no había rastro

….

Mire mi celular y abrí la boca sorprendida tenia siete llamadas perdidas de Keith lo había olvidado por completo

-Alice-salte asustada-vaya hasta que te encuentro te he buscado por toda la plaza me tenias preocupado

-perdón Keith es solo que estaba ocupada, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto

-eso ya no importa lo bueno es que al fin te encontré quería decirte algo muy importante

-yo igual-aquí vamos-Keith sobre lo de el otro día

-no espera-me interrumpió-déjame hablar a mi

Bueno en ese caso si él era el que me cortara así no me sentiría tan culpable y tal vez llegaríamos a un buen acuerdo

-sobre el otro día me había enfadado y no quise hablarte en la forma en la que lo hice-tomo aire-pero al no tener contacto contigo durante todo este tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de algo-lo vi hacer una amarga sonrisa-Alice lo que voy a decirte es muy serio

Una burbuja imaginaria se formo en la clara señal de paz si tal vez ya no volvería a ser lo mismo pero la honestidad es ante todo y así evitaríamos problemas de una vez por todas. Esperaba a que Keith terminara con esto así que le insiste a que continuara con una sonrisa

-Alice yo… te amo-no podía estar pasando no ahora…

Dios yo venia totalmente decidida a dar por terminada mi relación con Keith y él me dice que me amaba en lo absoluto esto no podía empeorar. Esa burbuja que había creado exploto

_Ufff… este capitulo si que fue largo creo que el más largo de todos pero bueno largo o no es bueno o eso creo yo. Bien hasta aquí llego ustedes solo esperen la continuación _

_Gracias en verdad por sus comentarios espero en este capitulo lleguen a comentar mas de uno…._

_Bien aquí están las personas que me han motivado a continuar _

_Escribiendo esta historia…._

**Marifer12**

**Shioow**

**Osma-alice**

**Flor569**

**Kakifli**

**Misuki taylor kuso**

**Alice darkus vif**

**Akira grit akaku **

**XNeko-AliceX**

_Pero sobre todo y a la que más le agradezco es aquella persona que hasta el momento_

_Me ha comentado capitulo a capitulo y espero que siempre sea así _

_Porque no hay capitulo en donde no este un comentario de ella así que personalmente_

_Gracias no sé que aria sin una fan como tu _

_Te debo una en verdad, bueno esa persona se hace llamar…._

**MAKY SIEMPRE CONTIGO**

Espero que leas esto para que sepas cuanto te aprecio sin ti mis historias no serian lo mismo

Espero tus locos comentarios y bueno si tienen internet ahí nos vemos…


	15. Demonio

Capitulo 15 Demonio

Mi mirada solo podía ver hacia abajo no quería levantar la cara y encontrarme con esos ojos azules que seguramente estaban brillando más que el sol en esos momentos. Me faltaba la respiración y agallas para poner cartas en el asunto…

-Alice me escuchaste te a-m-o-lo deletreo en cámara lenta y no aguante más, mis ojos se inundaron en lagrimas y los sollozos se apoderaron de mi pecho. Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y goteando hasta el suelo

Mis puños estaban apretados y seguía mirando hacia el verde pasto que tenia en mis pies. No reaccionaba no sabría como…

Parpadee anonadada al sentir los brazos de Keith rodeándome y lo único que logro fue hacerme llorar más. Me siento un completa basura no tengo idea de como diablos paso todo esto de lo culpable que me sentía ni siquiera correspondí el abrazo solo chille era la única cosa que me permitía hacer mi cerebro

-ya tranquila-acaricio mi pelo de manera dulce y se oía totalmente feliz

Si no me equivocaba y conociendo a Keith debe de estar pensando que lloro de felicidad y espera una respuesta correspondida. Eso lo complicaba aun más

-sabia que reaccionarias así…-lo susurro a mi oído apretando más el abrazo-pero…

-lo siento-lo interrumpí ganándome toda su atención-perdón

-¿Por qué te disculpas Alice?-limpie mis lágrimas enfrentándolo cara a cara

-perdóname Keith…-me miro con rasgos de interrogación-no quise que esto pasara

-¿Alice?-retrocedió un poco aun sin comprender mi reacción-que…

-yo no…-trague saliva tirando más y más lagrimas-Keith perdóname

-quieres decirme que tu no….-se quedo callado y supe que el solo había descifrado mi respuesta

-Keith-lo llame acercándome a el pero el impidió que lo tocara

-¿fui muy rápido verdad?-pregunto irónico y molesto-tal vez apresure demasiado las cosas

-créeme que lo intente hice un esfuerzo-le trate de explicar entre el llanto-y en verdad lo siento mucho

Cuando mas me acercaba el retrocedía evitándome y no lo culpo no sé que hubiera hecho yo en su lugar…

-ah, pero que estúpido fui-escupió en un gran grito-solo un idiota como yo llego a pensar que tu también sentías lo mismo

Sus insultos y las palabras crueles que usaba no solo lo lastimaban a el también a mi no se imaginan cuanto daño y culpabilidad me hacían sentir

-Keith eres un chico grandioso no te mereces a alguien como yo, eres amable, cariñoso, romántico….

-¡y eso de que me sirve!, Dime para que me sirven todas esas estupideces si ni así puedo enamorar a una chica

Cuando el acabo de hablar me dejo sin palabras solo se me ocurría decirle una cosa que empeoro la situación

-olvídate de mi Keith te hice mucho daño-pase mi mano por su mejilla tratando de convencerlo-seria injusto para ti si siguieras conmigo

-te amo Alice y ni tus palabras y las de nadie más ara que cambie de opinión-de un tirón rompió mi delgada pulsera haciendo que callera echa trizas al suelo. Me dio la espalada y comenzó a caminar-por cierto, estas despedida

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba sola, llore con más libertad desahogándome. Mis ojos rojos y empañados solo me dejaban ver la plateada pulsera que ahora estaba rota

Si perdí mi empleo y a Keith pero fue correcto haberle dicho la verdad antes de comenzar una mentira que el no tenia merecida.

…

-¿puedo quedarme esta noche?-más que una pregunta era una suplica que le hacia a Runo

-por dios Alice que sucedió-exclamo ella al abrir la puerta pues mi aspecto era horrible

Mis ojos estaban rojos por completo, mi ropa sucia y empapada en medio camino había empezado a llover lo cual era lo único que me faltaba no quería llegar a mi casa y creo que saben de sobra la razón

-me podrías dar posada hoy-le rogué pero con Runo no hacia falta pedirlo

-claro-ve a la habitación de huéspedes sécate y ponte cómoda

-gracias Runo-una sonrisa amarga apareció en mi rostro y fui directo al lugar mencionado a cambiarme y limpiarme

-¿puedo pasar?-Runo golpeo con delicadeza la puerta y yo solo asentí para que entrara-ya estas más tranquila

-si…

-bien ¿me dirás que paso?-mi silencio le contesto pero ella no me deja en paz hasta que le de una respuesta-¿es por Keith? Supe que habían tenido problemas

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunte no imaginaba que tuviera una idea de o que me pasaba

-Mira me dijo que el y tu habían peleado

-Hmp…terminamos

-que, no creí que fuera tan grave el asunto, ¿Cuándo paso?

-hace quince minutos creme que es lo mejor que pudo pasar-cerré los ojos suspirando con más calma

-¿Por qué pelearon?-pregunto sentándose a un lado mio

-me dijo que me amaba y yo no pude corresponderle-le informe con dolorosa verdad

-oh Alice no puedes estar hablando enserio-estallo-Keith es un hombre maravilloso…

-lo se Runo lo se-dije totalmente de acurdo-pero me enamore de alguien más si

-acaso te estas escuchando teniendo a un hombre como Keith de novio y resulta que te enamoraste de otra persona-me regaño-eso es una estupidez

-Runo me siento demasiado culpable por mi misma no hace falta que me lo eches en cara-le deje en claro

-perdón-se disculpo más tranquila-y bueno de ¿Quién estamos hablando?

-S…Shun Kazami-desvié la mirada y espere los gritos de nuevo, a Runo no le agradaba para nada ese nombre

-¡ahora si te volviste loca! De todos los chicos que existen en el planeta-hizo una pausa para recuperar aire-te enamoraste del más grosero, egocéntrico, orgulloso, patán, frio, cruel, calculador egoísta-creo que ya no se le ocurrió mejores insultos para el

-Runo sé que eso parece por fuera pero aunque no lo creas también tiene su parte sensible….

-no, no, no para si, estamos hablando de Shun Kazami que en lugar de humano parece un demonio

-Runo dale una oportunidad, créeme no te arrepentirás

-¿y tu como puedes saberlo? Hasta donde se nunca fuiste capaz de hablarle

-digamos que lo he observado de una distancia algo corta-pronuncie tímidamente entrelazando mis dedos

-no me digas que tu…-si Runo me conocía a la perfección-Tu y el…olvídalo Alice no le daré ni una sola oportunidad, no entiendo como tu y Dan le tienen tanto aprecio a ese monstro

-Runo…-quería protestar pero ella no parecía querer escuchar nada más

-buenas noches-y salió de la habitación

Se equivocaba sé que la lista de insultos de Runo hacia Shun es correcta y que él podía ser tan despreciable como el vinagre pero hay algo en el que…me cautiva

Es decir si fuera malo por que ayudo a Keith en la pelea con aquel chico si ambos ni siquiera pueden mirarse además según yo los demonios no lloran y el o por lo menos ese día pareció que estaba llorando y el detalle de las burbujas…

Mi sonrisa apareció con tan solo pensar en ello claro que era bueno solo tenias que descubrirlo por ti mismo, en fin. Debo dormir

…

-¡Alice! Puedes ayudarme limpiando las mesas-me ordeno Runo desde el otro lado del restauran

Después de contarle lo que había pasado también le comente sobre mi falta de trabajo y bueno me ofrecí a ayudarle por lo menos unos días los que sean suficientes para poder tener mi propio dinero.

Estaba totalmente alborotada había demasiada gente y solo éramos tres meseras bueno yo diría más bien dos por que Julie solo hablaba por teléfono…

En esos momentos el restaurante Misaki era un verdadero desastre, uno de los comensales derramo jugo por casi todo el suelo lo que ocasiono que tres personas cayeran y uno que otro plato se rompiera

-esto es un caos-se quejo Runo entregándome una charola con dos platos donde en cada uno se veía una perfecta comida-ten, entrégale esto Dan

Sin protestar hice lo que ella me dijo. Sabia que Dan era una de las personas del buen comer perro no imagine que en verdad comiera tanto

-aquí esta tu orden Dan-le dije gentilmente colocando el par de platos frete a el

-gracias Alice-me dedico una de sus no faltantes sonrisas y aparto uno de los platos hacia el lugar que estaba vacío frente a el

-¿esperas a alguien?-pregunte curiosa

-si a Shun-contesto feliz yo solo permanecí quieta no sabia que hacer ahora

-a..Shun-tartamudee y Dan solo me miro diciendo algo como "si a quien más"

-me hablaban-su voz venia detrás de mi salte solo un poco por el susto y cuando parpadee ya lo tenia en frente

Sus ojos caramelo me miraban de manera divertida pero también lo hacían con picardía y seducción consiguiendo que me invadiera el nerviosismo

-Dan cuantas veces te he dicho que no traigas a este tipo aquí-recalco la voz firme de Runo con rudeza

-a mi tampoco me agrada verte la cara Misaki-opino Shun pero en su estado tranquilo

-¡escucha tu!-antes de que los gritos comenzaran Dan intervino

-Runo cálmate, dale solo una oportunidad-me reí en mi interior mire a mi amiga de reojo y ella solo nos fulmino con a mirada

-Alice mejor ve a la cocina a lavar los trastos que ya nos hacen falta-en verdad estaba enojada y créanme no la quiero hacer enojar más

…

Aun seguía nerviosa y es que cada vez que pasa cerca de la mesa donde estaban Shun y Dan un par de ojos chocolate me seguían hasta donde yo camina

Entre a la cocina perdiéndome de su penetrante mirada, suspire con cansancio y alivio por lo menos dentro de la cocina no podía verme y así me sentía más tranquila

Concentre mi mente en lo que era a limpieza de cubiertos. Comencé a tararear una melodía cualquiera mientras limpiaba uno a uno

-¿sabes lo bien que te vas de mesera?-su respiración la sentí en mi oído, sus manos rodearon mi cintura

-Shun-suspire asustada esta vez si que me había asustado-Que…

-no hables nos podrán escuchar-murmuro travieso iniciando a besar mi cuello

-Shun…tengo que…tengo que trabajar-balbucee, grave erro pues al hacerlo solté un suspiro

Me di media vuelta y quede frente a frente con el. Me sonroje al verlo se estaba mordiendo el labio de una manera tan…tan…extremadamente sexy

-primero déjame trabajar a mí-de donde sacaba tales cosas tan sensualmente convincentes. Sus afilados dientes ya estaban en mi cuello

Mis manos lo empujaban inútilmente creo que en lugar de apartarlo lo acariciaban inconscientemente. Paso una de sus largas manos a mi pierna izquierda manteniendo sus besos en mi cuello. Maldecí a Runo mentalmente l recordar que ella solo me presto una mugrosa falda, donde en estos momentos estaba siendo un gran estorbo para Shun

-por favor espera-implore quedándome sin aliento. En cambio el solo me beso, me sorprendía que nadie entrara a la cocina no me gustaría pensar que pasaría si Runo fuera la que entrara

Me levanto y me sentó arriba de la barra echa de piedra lisa uniendo nuestros labios con fiereza y sus manos entraron más adentro de mi inservible falda

Lleve mis manos hasta su cabeza y hundí mis dedos en su cabello negro mientras el besaba mi pecho

-¡ah!-gemí cuando sus manos jugaban con mi espalda y mis piernas

-te necesito ya-declaro con su respiración acelerada. Me sobre salte al ver que sacaba su navaja y le daba un lugar bajo mi falda

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-cuestione al sentir el frio metal a un lado de mis bragas

-solo me deshago de lo que no necesito-murmuro y poco a poco sentí que la tela de mis bragas se rasgaba mediante la fría navaja iba subiendo por mi pierna

Cada día Shun me sorprendía más. Que no era más fácil quitármelas que romperlas. Me mantuve inmóvil sabiendo que mi ropa interior solo le faltaban segundos para romperse. Jadee al momento en el que Shun mordió mi cuello

Apuesto a que solo un hilo de tela mantenía unida mi braga impidiendo así que cayeran al suelo. Shun se detuvo al escuchar pasos y una voz que me llamaba desde afuera de la cocina

-perdón, perdón, perdón-se disculpaba cierto castaño que se quedo petrificado justo en la puerta de la cocina-yo no sabia…perdón

Dan se tiño de rojo igual o mas que yo. Shun se separo de mí y con discreción guardo su navaja de nuevo a su bolcillo. Tranquilice mi respiración era la segunda vez que me pasaba algo como esto pero ahora en vez de casi quedar sin camisa se trataba de otra prenda un poco mas vergonzosa

-ya me iba-Dan salió de la cocina-ven ya estoy afuera-nos demostró y no volvimos a escucharlo

-bien parece que lo dejaremos para después-también cruzo la puerta de la cocina. Dejándome sola tome mis bocados de aire y acomode mi falda junto con mi blusa y delantal

-debo de estar loca-me excuse y me arme de valor para aparecer frente a todos como si nada hubiera pasado solo tenia un problemita…necesitaba nueva ropa interior

…

No quería ni recordar la escena de la cocina me moría de la vergüenza con tan solo hacerlo. Esperaba no encontrarme a Shun, cuando Salí del restauran Misaki pase primero a casa de Runo por el pequeño inconveniente debajo de mi falda y decidí también ponerme un pantalón

-Alice, hola-el saludo alegre de Haydron llamo mi atención y corrí directo hasta donde él estaba con una gran sonrisa

-Haydron, vaya ya tenia tiempo que no te veía-le reclame como si el tuviera la culpa

-y yo a ti, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-su pregunta repentina acabo con mi sonrisa

-bueno yo…tuve unos problemas con Keith, terminamos y…-el solo me sonrió comprendiéndome

-vaya, ya entiendo, así que tu también cortaste con tu pareja-me dijo algo triste y yo no comprendí bien a que se refería

-tu y Mylene….

-si, terminamos por una llamada telefónica-me informo algo molesto-¿y tú y Keith?

-creo que preferiría que hayamos terminado por medio de una llamada en lugar de como lo hicimos

-¿dolió?-me pregunto yo solo asentí y el me abrazo cariñosamente

-no solo dolió, lo lastime, lo lastime como no tienes una idea-me aferre a Haydron hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho-pero es mejor así

Tire unas cuantas lagrimas, recordar las palabras de Keith no me agradaba, claramente me dijo que él lo había dado todo y yo…no le regrese nada

-no llores Alice, si paso eso fue por que tenia que pasar-limpio mis lagrimas de dulce manera-no tienes que llorar

Aguante mi llanto y sonreí ante el gesto tan amable que el me dedicó bajo su rostro al mio y se los juro por dios, por escrito que no esperaba los labios de el sobre los míos

Mantuve los ojos totalmente abiertos. Haydron besándome oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos. Por supuesto que no correspondí ni siquiera moví un musculo

Se me quedo mirando cuando se separo de mi aun tenia su cabeza a la altura de la mía yo ni parpadear podía, un nudo enorme en la garganta no dejaba salir palabras era como si hubiera probado una cucharada repleta de vinagre

Entonces…la palma de mi mano impacto contra su mejilla propinándole una buena cachetada. Iba a gritarle pero yo no fui la que le dio el regaño Shun se me adelanto

-no vuelvas a besarla, oíste-al momento en el que se lo dijo ya le había dado un buen golpe en la boca-¡idiota!

-Shun tranquilízate-le aconseje y sus ardientes ojos me enfocaron

-tu acompáñame-a la fuerza me jalo desde el brazo y me aparto de Haydron que yacía casi en el suelo

…

-Shun tienes que calmarte no….-mi frase fue corrompida por sus palabras

-te lo dije Alice, te dije que si algún idiota se le ocurría ponerte un dedo encima lo mataría-me recordó atemorizándome por su tono de voz

-Shun…no tienes por qué preocuparte por otro hombre-le murmure haciéndole un tipo de juramento

-lo se pero aun así me asegurare de ello-una sonrisa sádica ilumino su rostro y el brillo en esos ojos creció de manera peligrosa-por que voy hacer que todos los nombres que te sepas se te olviden…menos el mio

Ahora no sabia si asustarme o alegrarme yo creo que un poco de las dos. Lo bese con deseo y el me correspondió de la misma manera

Quien dijo que él era un demonio es obvio que no lo es y si lo fuera lo preferiría mil veces antes que a un ángel…

_Uufffffffff este si que fue largo hasta me canse en escribirlo la verdad ojala les haya gustado espero que comenten muchs en este capitulo _

_Les agradezco los comentarios anteriores y que esta historia este en sus favoritas bueno y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos…._


	16. Sufrimiento

Capitulo 16 Sufrimiento

-sabes siempre quise tenerte así-me hablo Shun algo cansado mirándome desde arriba

Yo estaba entre él y el colchón que calentaba mi espalda. Shun soportaba su mismo peso en sus brazos para no aplastarme. Se mantenía mirándome y su pecho subía y bajaba regresando a su respiración normal

No podía parar de verlo se veía tan hermoso con su pelo caído y su cuerpo cubierto de sudor al igual que el mío. Hizo una de sus bellas sonrisas y escondió su rostro en mi cuello hasta que su boca termino en mi oído

-y ahora que te tengo así no puedo parar-trago saliva y soltó una pequeña risa-no quiero parar

Me beso tiernamente y volvió a embestirme. Retomando nuestro asunto pendiente que el mismo corto por unos segundos. Haciéndome suspirar más de una ocasión acelero el ritmo hasta que consiguió lo que quiso

-¡Shun!-termine rindiéndome y gemí su nombre complaciéndolo

Cuando al fin terminamos se tumbo a mi lado, cerré los ojos y solo pasaron un par de segundos cuando sentí un brazo arrastrándome hasta que mi espalda choco con su pecho posiciono su brazo rodeándome la cintura

-pobre de ti donde en tus sueños aparezca alguien más que no sea yo-sus tiernas amenazas eran como un "te quiero" o mejor aun un "te amo" para mi aunque sabia que el jamás me diría que me amaba. Era extraña la forma en la que nos hicimos pareja no comenzó con un "quieres ser mi novia" ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente utilizamos acciones y con eso nos basto, al menos eso fue suficiente para mí

-yo también te quiero-le confesé. El me impedía que me diera la vuelta pero a juzgar por su ya relajada respiración diría que estaba dormido y no logro escucharme. Me acomode mejor entre el y antes de dormirme una gran sonrisa hicieron mis labios.

…

Mis parpados comenzaron a abrirse incomodos era temprano pues el sol iniciaba a hacer su aparición. No desperté a voluntad el cuerpo que tenia a un lado se retorcía y gritos ahogados salían de su garganta

Me incorpore y mire a mi derecha, la cara de Shun parecía ligeramente molesta y su frente era adornada con pequeñas gotas de sudor. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, se movía inquieto de un lado a otro murmurando cosas que no llegaba a entender

-Shun…-lo llame tratando de que reaccionara-despierta

Un grito escapo de sus labios a momento en el que abrió sus ojos con una expresión algo asustada

-tenias una pesadilla-dije entre una pregunta y una aseguración algo boba

-no fue nada-me negó y se volteo dándome la espalda

-¿estas bien?-cuestione y el bufo

-si Alice ya te dije que no es nada-eso basto para comprender que no quería hablar de ello

-de acuerdo-me pare de la cama y me lleve la sabana conmigo cubriendo mi desnudo cuerpo busque mi ropa que descansaba en el suelo iniciando a vestirme

-¿te vas?-me pregunto y creo que era más que obvio

-si-le conteste de la misma manera grosera e indiferente con la que él lo hizo

Una vez que ya estaba más vestida que hace unas horas me acerque al viejo espejo del tocador a cepillar mi cabello con un peine usado

-¿No estas molesta verdad?-mas que una pregunta fue una advertencia

-claro que no-conteste irónica haciendo que mi voz reflejara todo lo contrario

-hay demasiadas cosas que detesto y que me reten es una de ellas-lo rápido que era me asustaba. Se había parado rodeando su cintura desnuda con la otra sabana y ahora estaba detrás de mí arrinconándome entre el y el tocador

-te puedes mover, quiero pasar-me dedique a decirle

-odio que uses ese tono conmigo-y en vez de apartarse inclino su cabeza a la altura de la mía con desafío

-Shun tengo cosas que hacer déjame pasar-no sabia como era capas de retarlo. Él se hizo a un lado algo arrogante y cuando creí que las cosas terminarían así me tomo del brazo

-créeme no te conviene estar enojada conmigo-me susurro con voz ronca

-¿así?...por que

Antes de que el contestara pareció pensarlo mejor y su sonrisa socarrona apareció maliciando su rostro de manera muy peligrosa y que pocas veces eh visto

-por que el método que ocupo implica no salir de la habitación-y una vez más lograba convencerme con las cosas tan locas que me decía-y al menos que no quieras eso, no deberías de enojarte conmigo

Suspire con fuerza Shun en verdad era un atrevido y sabia que cuando usaba ese tipo de frases me hacían pensar y siempre terminaba cediendo

-oh es que acaso es lo que quieres que pase-se burlo y me sonroje por completo-vaya no eres tan inocente como todos creen

-cierra la boca-le grite apenada y sorprendida de sus palabras

-si quieres que me callé, cállame tu-y me acerque a el para besarlo y así desaparecer sus arrogantes palabras

Con la única mano que tenia libre me apego a él y profundizo el beso al separarnos me tomo desprevenida y me levanto poniéndome arriba de uno de sus hombros

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-me queje y comenzó a llevarme hacia el baño

-hay que tomar un baño…ya te hace falta-y no pude más me deje llevar con una sonrisa enorme

…

-te veo al rato-avisó-yo mismo te busco-ya me había acostumbrado así que solo asentí

Después de caminar saliendo de ese edificio abandonado donde habíamos pasado la noche y lugar que ocupábamos para estar el y yo a solas ya era como nuestro punto de reunión o cuartel secreto lo habíamos adoptado así

Me beso repentinamente y después se comenzó a alejar momentos más tardes se había perdido en el montón de gente

Camine distraídamente iba directo al restaurante Misaki Runo me dejo trabajar ese día igual y ya era un poco tarde, apresure el paso esquivando a la gente que a tempranas horas eran bastantes las que estaban activas

-Alice-voltee al escucharlo y me detuve al verlo a mi lado

-H…Haydron hola- le salude

-que bueno que te encuentra Alice quería hablar contigo-me hablo tímidamente y suspiro con resignación-lamento lo del otro día, no debí de haberte besado

-no te preocupes Haydron eso quedo olvidado-lo aliviane

-no sabia que salías con Shun de haberlo sabido jamás te hubiera besado-yo hice una sonrisa melancólica y lo mire con ternura-al menos que haya querido morir

-Haydron ya te dije que eso ya no importa y por favor no le digas a Keith-casi me arrodillo suplicante

-tranquilízate no pensaba decirle nada-me prometió-solo un loco se atrevería a decirle eso a Keith

Para nadie de mis amigos era un secreto que Keith y Shun no podían respirar el mismo aire, si hablabas de uno de ellos frete el otro era como encerrar a dos gallos de pelea en la misma jaula

-y… ¿no has vuelto a verlo?-retomando el tema Haydron y yo decidimos sentarnos

-no aun no, no sé que…-la mitad de mi oración fue interrumpida por gritos que se podían definir como desesperados que repetían una y otra vez mi nombre

-¡Alice!- la voz chillona de Mira llego de improviso-tienes que ayudarme

-que ocurre Mira-al ver la expresión de su cara y escuchar ese tono de pánico y preocupación me alarmo

-es Keith no ha salido de su habitación desde ayer-me informo-Alice, no nos abre la puerta no nos contesta no come me esta preocupando

-y yo que puedo hacer...-la verdad no sabría que hacer

-lo que sea, por favor Alice eres la única que me puede ayudar-dijo con confianza-además yo sé que Keith te escuchara

Su cara suplicante y de desesperación me convencieron además también estaba preocupada por Keith por que un sentía ese enorme cariño hacia él y lo quería a mi manera o por lo menos lo suficiente como para preocuparme

-bien no perdamos más tiempo-fue mi ultima palabra

…

Camine con algo de nervios por el pasillo de las escaleras hasta quedar frente la puerta de la habitación de Keith. Suspire profundo controlando el temblor de mis manos

Toque con suavidad la puerta pero no hubo respuesta así que me prepare para hablar, al instante se cerro mi garganta pero era o único que podía hacer

-K…Keith soy yo Alice-esto sanaba algo estúpido-abre la puerta abre la puerta si…

No obtuve nada ni una señal no insistí solo baje las escaleras y Salí a su patio trasero me acuerdo perfectamente que una de las ventanas de Keith apunta hacia el patio trasero lo cual serbia como una segunda entrada o salida

Me trape a una pequeña banqueta que quedaba al pie de la ventana. Me sirvió de apoyo y para conseguir la altura suficiente para alcanzar la ventana que por suerte estaba abierta

Cuando subí, vi a un Keith sentado en el suelo que me daba la espada estaba triste lo sentía y aun no había visto su rostro. Aguante algo la respiración y camine hacia el

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pronuncio en voz baja

-me dijeron que tienes tiempo que no sales de aquí-susurre quedando a su lado-estas preocupando a Mira

-lo siento, pero es que no estoy listo para verte a la cara-me confeso y yo trague saliva con culpa-por favor salte, si

-Keith no puedes estar aquí por siempre no te ara bien tienes que comer algo-le aconseje

-Alice yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que se me venga en gana-trate de entender porque me hablaba de ese modo

-pero no puedes torturar a tu cuerpo de esa manera…

-claro que puedo sigue siendo mi cuerpo-su comportamiento me estaba poniendo de nervios

-Keith estas….

-porque-me interrumpió-por que estas aquí no te das cuenta que me duele el pecho con solo verte

Mis ojos se cristalizaron instantáneamente pero aun así aguante las lagrimas y no deje que saliera ninguna

-me duele saber que te tengo cerca pero no de la forma en la que quiero-cuando al fin me cedió su vista tuve que llevar una mano a mi boca para evitar que cualquier inconveniente palabra saliera de mi boca al verlo en ese estado. Estaba llorando….

-si yo pudiera hacer algo para compensarlo lo aria-me arrodille para quedar mas cerca de él y no pude mas, deje salir las lagrimas

-lo dudo mucho, si no me amas que remedio abra-lo dijo con crueldad-no puedes hacer nada

-ya te dije que lo siento…

-eso no me sirve Alice-grito-quiero saber el porque, dime cual es la razón

Sus dedos apretaban mis hombros con fuerza y su mirada roja por las lágrimas me hacían llorar y sollozar de manera desenfrenada

-es alguien más, se ven en tus ojos-me dijo con mucha aseguración-¿Quién?

Me quede sin fuerzas cuando escuche esa pregunta y desvié la mirada no tenia las agallas no, lo eh lastimado ya bastante y si sabe que Shun es el chico que amo….

-es lo único que quiero saber-hablo ya mas tranquilo-¿Quién es el bastardo?

Quería desmayarme en ese momento y le pedía a dios que un meteoro cayera en la tierra para que todo acabara en ese momento y no tuviera que pasar por esto ya no podía hacerlo sufrir mas

-¿Quién?-grito manteniendo su agarre y apretándolo más-solo no me digas que es Kazami

Le entregue mi mirada una vez más sorprendida abrí la boca y quede trabada. Donde están los terremotos cuando los necesitabas, las cascadas de mis ojos fueron más rápido ya incontrolables

-quien sea, pero el no Alice, el no-casi me lo pide a gritos y no lo culpo. Cuando lo vi fruncir el ceño supe que se entero y que supo que mi respuesta era la que el mas temía

Me aventó y caí sentada al suelo me paralice y me permití llorar. Lo observe con espanto estaba furioso se fue hasta las pequeñas mesas que tenia a cada lado de su cama y comenzó a tirar todo cada cosa tuvo como destino el suelo. Destrozo por completo su habitación

-maldita sea Alice, porque el-se llevo sus manos a su rostro y jalo desesperado su cabello-¡porque el!

-perdóname Keith y si no quieres volver a verme en tu vida lo entiendo ya…

-no perdóname tu-antes de que me dejara hablar el continuo-lo que siempre quise fue querer hacerte feliz…lamento no poder cumplirlo-sollozo fuertemente y escondió sus lagrimas con algo de su cabello-y lamento más que lo hayas encontrado en alguien que no fuera yo

Cuando acabo de hablar me dio la espalda de nuevo y tomo asiento en su cama evitándome. Entendí que lo que quería era que me fuera y no iba a contradecirlo me pare del suelo y Salí de su habitación viendo hacia el piso

Baje las escaleras y sentí los cuatro ojos sobre mí, camine en silencio y pase por su lado ya no tenia ganas de hablar. Me sentía débil me ardía la garganta y los ojos me dolían me sorprendía que aun no haya desfallecido

-¿Qué paso con Keith?-pregunto Haydron siguiendo mi paso

-no estoy muy segura pero si puedo decirte que me odia-conteste sin mirarle

-¿sabe lo de Shun?-yo asentí con tristeza-crees que sea capaz de…bueno tu sabes que nunca se llevaron bien y ahora que lo sabe…

-no…-respondí sabiendo a lo que quería llegar

-¿Qué harás?-cuestiono preocupado

-estoy bien Haydron solo necesito un respiro-tome un camino diferente uno cualquiera

-¿quieres compañía?-se ofreció

-no prefiero estar sola gracias-le dedique una sonrisa algo falsa y apresure el paso

…

Transcurrieron ya bastantes horas, horas que había perdido y dejado pasar como agua por una corriente. Me encontraba lejos de la ciudad ya casi llegando a las afueras había encontrado un terreno lo suficientemente alejado y grande pero sobre todo solitario

Estaba cubierto totalmente de pasto, arboles y rocas yo permanecía "descansando" en la fría hierba viendo las nubes pasar, pensando cualquier cosa inexistente y sin sentido

No quería moverme de tan solo pesar que tenia que pararme para regresar me daba jaqueca. Había escuchado el sonido insistente de mi teléfono un par de veces pero no conteste de todas formas ni creo que fuera nada grave

Vi la hora por primera vez en todo el día y me levante rápidamente. No creía que enserio fuera tan tarde. Sacude y acomode mi ropa por suerte contaba con dinero suficiente para mi pasaje de regreso

-Shun debe de estar buscándome-hice un indeleble susurro y empecé a caminar

…

Agradecí mentalmente al ver que ya solo era cuestión de pocos pasos para llegar a casa de Runo. Ahora que comenzaba a pensar con claridad me di cuenta que si había me había alejado bastante

-¿Dónde estabas?-casi muero de un paro cardiaco pero visualice y note a Shun frente a mi

-tenia que arreglar un asunto-dije con cansancio

-Hmp…tenemos que hablar-su tono serio hizo a mi corazón bombear mas de lo de costumbre

-que…que pasa-balbucee con nerviosismo eso era una mala señal

-ya…ya se acabó-abrí mi boca pero él no me dejo hablar-ya no quiero nada contigo

Cuando mire al piso encontré una gota a mis pies pero no estaba lloviendo. No note cuando yo misma la tire. Cerré los ojos y cayeron muchas más

-¿perdón?-deseaba haber escuchado mal

-lo que oíste Alice ya no quiero estar contigo-era increíble el poder de las palabras, miraba con trabajo mis temblorosas manos y me dio el reflejo como si me estuviera deshaciendo

-se…termino-articule y varias gotas resbalaron hasta mis labios-no puedes estar hablando enserio

-lo siento Alice…pero para mi nunca lo tome muy enserio-como diablos tiene el valor para decirme las cosas así

-¿jamás te interese?-era lo único que me daba a entender

-siempre…me gustaste lo admito pero solamente eso

-quieres decir que solo fui para pasar el rato-el rostro de Shun lo veía distorsionado por la innumerables lagrimas que no dejaban de salir

-tómalo como quieras Alice…pero si supongo que si, simplemente fue sexo

Me fui contra el y comencé a golpearlo sin medir mi fuerza e impacte mis débiles puños a su pecho. Conseguí que me tomara de las muñecas deteniendo mis inservibles golpes

-¡es mentira!-le grite-solo es una broma de mal gusto

-no Alice no lo es-me miro fijamente a los ojos aun sin soltarme

-debe de haber otra razón Shun-por que tenia que ser tan necia

-¡de acuerdo!-exploto y ahora se veía enojado y arto-quieres saberlo….Hay alguien más si, salgo con otra persona

Me di meda vuelta y le di la espalda retomando el camino a casa de Runo ya no había caso seguir hablando perdería el tiempo, él ya me lo dejo en claro. Por supuesto que sufrí nunca había sentido tal sufrimiento lo que me daba darme cuenta que en verdad amaba a Shun

_Vaya ahora si lo hice muy largo me sorprendo yo misma pero espero no se molesten de lo largo que es y que les haya gustado. Cada vez sé que esta historia la leen mas personas me sorprende en verdad y quisiera pedirles que comentaran. Vamos si les gusta mis historia se merece buenos comentarios _

_Gracias a:_

**Shioow**

**Flor569**

**Misuky Taylor kuso**

**Akira grit akaku**

**Marifer12**

**Osama-alice**

**Kakifli**

**Alice darkus vif**

**x-Neko-Alice-x**

A la siguiente que nombrare la amo por que es mi fan favorita

**MAKY SIEMPRE CONTIGO**

Que como me prometió siempre me a dejado un comentario y espero y nunca cambie

Bueno la lista creció solo un poco más

Con las siguientes personas:

**Dianalaurahpfan**

**Dianney Kazami**

Gracias por unirse a la lista espero de igual forma sus comentarios

Bueno y si tienes internet ahí nos vemos…


	17. Maldad

Capitulo 17 Maldad

Once días y once noches que ya no había sabido de ella doscientos sesenta y cuatro horas que no la había vuelto a ver casi doce malditos días donde solo en tres había tenido la fortuna de encontrarla en sueños. Esos sueños que me daban la oportunidad de tenerla cerca de mí, dándome la ilusión que todo regresaba a ser como antes

La extrañaba tanto, tenía unas ganas casi incontrolables de ir por ella pero no debía hacerlo. Admito que fui un completo estúpido por haber acabado con nuestra relación pero ya no tenía otra opción. Aguantaba mis nervios y malos pensamientos que me gritaban una y otra vez que si no iba tras ella la iba a perder. Hasta donde tengo entendido ese buitre de Clay estaba enamorado de ella y como olvidar que el imbécil del principito la había besado…

Fruncí el ceño molesto ahora no me quedaba de otra más que resignarme a que eso pueda llegar a pasar pero pensándolo mejor dudo mucho que Alice vaya a remplazarme por ese par de idiotas

Cerré los ojos y fui consiguiendo el sueño poco a poco esperando que esa noche vuelva a encontrarla junto a mí como debe ser.

_Tenía demasiado sueño y estaba cansado lo único que quería era llegar a mi habitación y caer rendido a la cama. El día fue demasiado largo y duro en el hospital mamá estaba en urgencias estaba sumamente grave _

_-papá tengo buenas noticias-hice una pausa y fui a buscarlo, entre al pasillo, me detuve frente a su puerta cerrada-los doctores dicen que si hay oportunidades para que mamá…_

_A finales de la oración abría la puerta y cuando estaba entre abierta se escucho un disparo que vino desde el interior de la habitación _

_-¡papá!-en la velocidad de un rayo me arrodille en donde ahora estaba el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre_

_Al hincarme mis rodillas se mancharon de sangre, mire con atención la herida mortal que mi propio progenitor se había provocado. Un gran agujero adornaba el interior de la cavidad bucal, una pistola quedaba junto a su mano y la sangre era absorbida por la gran alfombra que estaba debajo _

_-no, no, no ¡porque tú-llore sin pensarlo y comencé a gritar-¡porque lo hiciste papá!_

_-Shun ¿Qué ocurre muchacho?-mis gritos llamaron a mi abuelo-Que…._

_Dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos me había tumbado encima del cuerpo de mi papá dejando caer esas lagrimas no me importaba que me vieran ese había sido el llanto más grande que yo hubiera hecho en la historia _

_-¡aléjate de el Shun!-me ordeno mi abuelo pero no obedecí_

_-no, ¡papá!-Grite con rabia_

_-que te alejes-Grito mi abuelo y el mismo me retiro de mi padre reteniéndome a la fuerza mientras yo no hacía más de haya de dejar caer mi llanto_

…

_Cuando vi salir a esos dos tipos que sacaban el cadáver, llevándolo arriba de una camilla tapado por una sabana, me sentía desfallecer quería que yo fuera el que iba arriba de esa camilla no mi papá. Mantuve mi mirada perdida cuando los enfermeros subían su cuerpo a la ambulancia _

_Al notar el charco de agua que estaba a unos de los lados del pavimento, complete mi imagen y al poner más atención la silueta de mi padre apareció a un lado de la mía por unos segundos solo por unos segundos después se esfumo_

…

Mi respiración entrecortada no dejaba en paz mi pecho, me sentía agitado e inquieto apostaba a que ya no iba a poder dormir después de tener ese sueño pase mi mano a mi frente limpiando las gotas de sudor, acomode mejor mi espalda en la cama y relaje mis tensos músculos del rostro

-p…porque tuviste que suicidarte-murmure incoherente-porque frente a mi, papá

Gire mi cuello solo unos grados como si mi demás cuerpo estuviera inmóvil y lo único que lograba mover era la cabeza.

-no sabes la falta que me haces-una inocente lagrima salió de mi ojo resbalando por mi mejilla terminando hasta el colchón-mamá empeoro sabes…ya ni siquiera me dejan verla, la ultima vez…que hablamos. Hablamos de ti aunque yo me opuse ella me conto como se conocieron-hice una sonrisa triste-también… tiene pesadillas, susurra nuestros nombres entre sueños

Solloce de una manera algo fuerte apretando con furia las sabanas de mi cama. Esta iba ser una de las pocas veces que me permitirá llorar por mi propia decisión, me desahogaría lo más que pudiera, comencé a patalear como un niño pequeño. Tire la colcha al suelo seguida de las sabanas y la almohada. Ahogaba gritos tras gritos

Cuando sentí que ya no me quedaban lagrimas y que me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar supe que ya era suficiente. Me sentía más puro, más limpio por dentro era como si me hubiera purificado respire con una libertad que nunca había sentido tanto como una nueva tranquilidad. Ahora si ya podía dormir en paz

…

Sábado por la mañana era aburrido no tenía mucho que hacer decidí dar una vuelta al parque no entendía porque pero me sentía de muy buen humor. Camine sigiloso por las rocas y hojas secas todo estaba tranquilo excepto ese extraño ruido que se escuchaba algo sospechoso

Si mi instinto no me engañaba diría que alguien estaba siguiéndome y claro que no me equivocaba. Permanecí calmado fingiendo que no me había dado cuenta de nada, tome asiento en una banca y decidí hablar

-sea quien sea aparezca de una vez que no tengo su tiempo-lo llame y a pasos lentos tuve frente a mí al Clay mayor

-hola Kazami-lo vi extrañado de encontrarlo con esa imagen

No vestía elegante y formal como acostumbraba, su aspecto era de un chico cansado se notaba que llevaba tiempo sin dormir y si lo hacia no tenia un buen sueño se había descuidado su apariencia de limpieza e impecabilidad que lo hacia verse ese niño bueno que todos conocían

-Clay…-medio lo salude-no sabia que tenias gusto por los cigarrillos

En realidad nunca lo había visto fumar, era interesante como te dabas cuenta que debajo de imagen había mucho más, sin duda un mundo de sorpresas

-antes lo detestaba-me informo llevándose en cigarrillo a la boca-pero como parece uno se acostumbra

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...no estabas siguiéndome para contarme como es que te gusto fumar verdad-le dije irónico esperando a que fuera directo al grano

-si, tienes razón-mando a volar la colilla-lo hacia por que tenemos que hablar

-no entiendo de que-hable sin interés

-de Alice-hizo una pausa y se recargo en el respaldo de la banca donde yo me había sentado-lo se todo

-¿Qué es "todo" para ti?-pregunte algo fastidiado

-eran pareja y hace unos días la botaste-lo vi con interrogación ¿que es que acaso Alice le conto?

-y no deberías de estar saltando de alegría en lugar de estar aquí-le recomendé para que me dejara en paz

-¿Por qué terminaste con ella?-no me dejo contestar y continuo-y no me vengas con el cuento de que sales con alguien más que eso no es cierto

-tu que vas a saber Clay, mejor esfúmate-le aconseje irritado

-se te olvida que yo también estoy enamorado de ella-me recordó-puedo ver que tu también lo estas

-tu no tienes ni idea de lo que esta pasando-apreté la mandíbula y garraspe

-no, tienes razón, no la tengo-me apoyo-pero apuesto a que te hierve la sangre por verla ¿oh me equivoco?

-¡sal de mi vista Clay!-le advertí bufando con fuerza

-entonces preguntare una vez más ¿Por qué terminaste tu relación con Alice?

-es algo que no te importa-le deje claro

-de acuerdo no quieres decirme tus razones, déjame decirte que acabas de cometer el peor erro de tu vida

-no me interesan tus opiniones-relaje mis impulsos lo único que quería era que se fuera

-pues deberían-me dijo más tranquilo-no soportaras perderla

Mientras yo más quería evitarlo el insistía con abstinencia y decido, le dedique una mirada atenta y supe que él no se daría por vencido hasta que escuche de mi lo que el tanto deseaba

-imagínate-me hablo el demasiado serio-que llegara el día en el que sepas que ella se enamoro de alguien más

-eso jamás pasara-conteste orgulloso

-y si sucede-me dijo contradiciéndome-existe la posibilidad

-¿y quisieras ser tu o no?-le dije evidentemente para provocarlo

-claro que si me encantaría…pero yo perdí mi oportunidad y tu estas perdiendo la tuya…-dejo la platica en suspenso-la quieres Shun, sean las que sean las razones por la cual la dejaste no valen la pena

Gruñí ante su comentario por dentro podía tener razón pero no ya no podía regresar con ella no después de lo que lo dije o lo que le hice creer yo había dicho mi ultima palabra esa noche y por más que quisiera no podía echarme para tras

Aunque podría encárgame de que ella nunca amara a alguien como lo hizo conmigo y mejor a un que no amara a nadie y que solo me correspondiera a mi

Mire a mi alrededor y Clay ya no estaba. Hice una sonrisa algo juguetona por la loca idea que se me cruzo en mi mente Alice era mía y eso se lo aria ver esta misma tarde. Tome mi celular y marque rápidamente un número

-Dan, necesito un favor-demande sin rodeos

…

Solo era cuestión de minutos para que fueran las siente de la tarde la hora exacta y que eh estado esperando casi desde medio día. Todo tenía que salir perfecto y tenía que ser rápido. Conozco muy bien a Alice y sé que reaccionara como yo lo espero

Mire hacia abajo esperando la señal que indicaba que era hora de comenzar. Me encontraba impaciente en la azotea del restaurante Misaki fijamente viendo el lado trasero que dirigía a un callejón más que útil para lo que tenía en mente

La puerta trasera se abrió y así vi Salir a Alice por ella. Mi sonrisa creció esa era la señal que estaba esperando. Salte a las escaleras de emergencia y después directo al suelo. Me gustaba lo silencioso que era lo hacia más excitante

Me acerque a ella por la espalda y sin aguantar tape su boca antes de nada y la agarre fuertemente de la cintura. La sentí temblar estaba asustada. Seguramente no sabia quien era cuando comenzó a patalear tuve que intervenir

-cal-ma-te-en cuanto escucho mi voz se paralizo-es simple y sencillo lo que tienes que hacer-le di instrucciones pero la vi algo confundida-solo no hagas ruido

Después de dar mi orden la lleve hasta la pared y me puse frente a ella. Mis ojos brillaron amenazadoramente. Note cuando estaba a punto de hablar pero se lo impedí besándola

El beso fue correspondido suponía que no tuvo de otra ya que la había agarrado con la boca entre abierta. Con agilidad pase sus manos subiéndolas arriba de su cabeza sujetándolas fuertemente como tratando de mantener un agarre fijo para que no escapara

Cuando nos separamos la encontré agitada me miraba un tanto asustada, confusa y enojada pero aun así no hablo. Fui directo a su cuello tenia que aprovechar antes de que pasara algo importuno

Ella comenzó a moverse algo inquieta pero al momento en el que desocupe una mano y la lleve hasta su pierna se relajo. Volví con mis labios sobre los suyos y baje delicadamente la camisa que ella tenía puesta y que por suerte no contaba con mangas

Su pequeño suspiro me fascino pero quería más escuchar más de ella como lo era cada vez que estábamos juntos

Cuando su camisa termino en sus pies, la adrenalina y deseo me dijeron a gritos que le quitara y si era necesario le rompiera el brasear. Subí mi mano por su espalda y como si la prenda hubiera leído mis pensamientos se desabrocho muy fácil

Como era de esperarse mis labios ya estaban en sus pechos y los suspiros de ella se hicieron más fuertes pero aun así trataba de reprimirlos. Note como se mordía el labio para no gemir. Así que volví a su cuello mis dedos se transformaron en agua resbalando hasta quedar dentro de su ropa interior

-ah...-lotería sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo

La levante y la lleve hasta donde quedaba un auto a unos pasos de nosotros. Ese había sido el favor que le pedí a Dan. Ordene claramente que llevara su auto y lo estacionara en el callejón que quedaba atrás del restauran Misaki dejando todas sus puertas abiertas y sin alarma

Abrí torpemente una de las puertas traseras del carro y recosté con algo de trabajo a Alice en el asiento trasero. Frote de manera incontrolable la entrepierna de Alice bajando su pantalón. Besaba sus pechos mientras mis manos le quitaban sus bragas que ya era la última prenda que le faltaba para que quedara totalmente desnuda

Ella apretaba con fuerza mí nunca y arañaba mi espalda, continuando con sus gemidos y suspiros que ya no se molestaba de esconder. Me deshice de mi ropa y cerré la puerta del auto

Me acomode entre sus piernas con calma, la bese ella lo correspondió con ternura. Mordí sus labio como lo hacia siempre para que ella gimiera

-ah…-su pierna rodeo mi cadera, ese fue el momento en que penetre entrando a ella

Iniciaron las embestidas, excitación el placer que solo Alice podía darme y que sacaba este lado atrevido y seductor de mí

-no podas contenerte…más tiempo-le susurre a su odio pues la manera en la que se escuchaba mi nombre incompleto por que ella no quería pronunciarlo

La embestí un para de veces cuando ella llego al orgasmo y unas penetraciones más yo llegue al mio y medio ahogue un gemido que salió de mis labios

-¡Shun!-terminamos y me quede arriba de ella por un tiempo

-te lo dije-comente con respiración entrecortada

Cuando la mire tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la coca ligeramente abierta. Un aspecto totalmente de cansancio

Quería quedarme ahí con ella hasta el día siguiente pero no podría. Me santería totalmente culpable es más ahora me ciento un idiota todo lo que había echo no tenia sentido. Pero lo hice solo para hacerle saber que seguía siendo mía

Abrí la puerta, me pare y busque mi ropa. Cuando me arregle, vi a Alice que ya se encontraba dormida la tape con unas de las mantas que había pedido "prestada" a Dan y limpie las ventanas que se habían empañado por el calor

Cuando me separe del coche me quede un tanto atónico. Me sentía culpable no debí de haber echo esto Alice me odiara lo se y si Dan descubre para que use su auto pegara un grito a los cuatro vientos

…

Estaban por ser las nueve de la noche. Me había quedado en el restauran a tomar un café y esperar a Dan como habíamos acordado solo esperaba que Alice despertara antes de que el llegara

-hola Shun ya dejaste de ocupar el auto-yo asentí dejando la laza sobre la mesa

Dan se sentó delante de mi y agarro mi café llevándoselo hasta la boca. Lo ignore tenia un mal presentimiento aparte de estar enojado conmigo mismo

-que asco ¡como puedes tomar esto así! No tiene nada de azúcar-se quejo mi amigo-oye ¿Shun? Me estas escuchando

-yo…-balbucee inquieto per calle al ver a Alice a unos paso de nosotros

-¡crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo!-me grito entre la poca gente que estaba en ese momento ahí-¡que puedes tratarme a tu antojo!

Reprocho con lagrimas en los ojos, Dan se quedo estático no sabiendo que hacer yo solo baje la cabeza con toda culpa no me gustarla verla así

-¡no soy tu juguete Shun! Y no pienso permitirte otra cosa así-lloriqueo-¡no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!

La mire sorprendido cuando dijo eso ultimo. Si me pase de la raya y Clay tenia razón, no iba a soportar perderla en verdad dolía más de lo que tenia en mente

-búscate a alguien más…pero te lo pido por favor…ya no te metas en mi vida-limpio sus lagrimas y se fue del lugar seguida por Runo

-¿Shun?-susurro Dan

-cállate Dan-lo irrumpí y me fui silencioso sintiendo todas las miradas a mi alrededor

…

-así que… la linda Alice ya no quiere nada contigo-esa molesta voz atormento mis oídos después de una estúpida risa

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Shadow?-no quería pelear no me consideraba muy acto para ello

-vengo a hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi bella cara-articulo señalando el rasguño aun visible de su mejilla

-vuelve en otro momento-dije fastidio-no pienso atender a nadie ahorita

-oh-dijo algo ofendido-pero… si no te estoy pidiendo tu permiso

Engroso la voz y me empujo ocasionando que chocara contra la pared cayendo al suelo fácilmente. Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Al intentar pararme patio con fuerza mi estomago

-¡no eres más que basura!-me insulto pateando de nuevo-¡párate!

El aire me hacia demasiada falta no podía ni moverme, parpadee unas cuantas veces y sentí como me obligaban a incorporarme entre dos tipos

Me encontré con la mirada de Shadow y su risa sádica, burlona que reventaba mis tímpanos. Golpeo directo a la cara y yo ni siquiera me dedique a insultarle o resistirme algo dentro me decía que me lo merecía. Un puñetazo a mi estomago nublo mi vista pero no permitieron que me retorciera a gusto por los otros dos sujetos que me sujetaban

Me aventaron al suelo sin un poco de sutileza, busque una posición más cómoda y vi como Shadow se acercaba y se inclinaba hasta quedar casi a mi altura

-esto apenas esta comenzando-me mostro una navaja que apenas pude divisar y lo ultimo que escuche fue su fastidiada risa

Y todo el día comenzó con maldad. La pesadilla, la platica con Clay, lo que le hice a Alice todo eso paso con un poco de maldad y estas eran las consecuencias

_Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor comenten no sean malos es una buena historia quiero que llegue mas de un comentario en este capitulo los espero profundamente y bien si tienen internet ahí nos vemos…._


	18. Dolor

Capitulo 18 Dolor

Me abrazaba a mi misma manteniendo la toalla en su lugar para que no resbalara de mi cuerpo, mojado y desnudo. Camine sin pensarlo hasta mi habitación y cerré mi puerta con seguro. No quería que mi abuelo entrara desafortunadamente.

Elegí la ropa sin mucho interés, Runo había solicitado mi presencia para salir por un helado y despejarme un rato para poder dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace dos días. Durante ese tiempo no había visto ni su sombra gracias al cielo, el señor al fin se había apiadaba de mi

Pero mis sentimientos, ellos en cambio me preguntaban una tras otra vez cual era el paradero de Shun. Sin poder mentir estaba preocupada, sé que ya hubo días que no tuve contacto con el pero aun así lograba verlo pasar o en ocasiones con Dan claro procurando que él no me vera a mi. Pero en estos dos días ni el polvo se dio.

-Alice…Runo te esta esperando-grito mi abuelo desde abajo

-en un momento bajo abuelo-le conteste poniéndome el segundo zapato

…

-Alice tienes que hacer un esfuerzo-me aconsejo Runo-no le des a Shun la satisfacción verte en ese estado

-créeme que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo-le asegure-voy a olvidarme de Shun cueste lo que cueste

Runo me sonrío apoyándome y después se metió una cucharada de helado a la boca, seguí su ejemplo pero al sentir chocolate sentí un extraño asco así que devolví el bocado de donde vino y lo aleje de mi

-hola chicas-saludo Dan tomando asiento en el tercer banco de nuestra mesa

-hola Dan-le sonreí

-Dan ¿De que sabor quieres tu helado?-le pregunto Runo amablemente

-napolitano-sus brillaste dientes deslumbraron su rostro

-regreso en un segundo-nos aviso mi amiga y fue directo por el helado de su novio

-Dan…-mi razonamiento me hizo callar pues no podía preguntar por el, no estando por medio mi orgullo

-¿si?-me miro fijamente esperando a que prosiguiera

-nada…-el bajo la mira un poco resignado. Tomo mi copa de helado y comenzó a comer el

-no he sabido de el hace como dos días yo también estoy preocupado-murmuro entre bocados

Yo solo parpadee entre haciendo entender un "te escuche pero no me interesa" lo cual es una total mentira. El siguió como si nada dejando limpia la copa sin rastro alguno de chocolate

-no…me interesa nada sobre Shun-balbucee con falsedad en mi voz-lo que el haga o deje de hacer ya no es asunto mio

-por más que quieras aparentar que ya no te importa es inútil cuando le tienes afecto a ese bastardo-rio-eso me pasa a mi en ocasiones

-no, Dan yo estaba hablando enserio-lo corregí con la mirada agachada-Shun ya es pasado

-Alice sé que te hizo sufrir pero-trago saliva-el…

-No Dan no digas nada-interrumpí-por favor de el ya no digas nada

-porque….tu quieres saber como esta ¿no es así? Él te quiere como tu a el

-¡y entonces porque hizo lo que hizo!-grite recordándole con reproche-¡me dolió como no tienes idea!

Me levante de golpe tirando el banco donde había esto sentada. Llamando la atención de la gente, Runo llego con el helado de Dan y se quedo mirando la escena confundida

-si me quería no hubiera provocado este daño-me exalte-es por eso que ya no me importa

-entonces ¿porque estas llorando? –contrataco Dan, yo pase mis dedos bajo mis ojos limpiando las lagrimas que nuevamente había tirado sin darme cuenta

-el…ya no existe-más que decirle a Dan pareciera que me lo decía a mi misma-Shun para mi ya esta muer….

La última palabra quedo en el aire interrumpida por un horrible mareo que hizo nublar mi vista y que cinco segundos más tarde callera al suelo y todos mis cinco sentidos se apagaran

…

La cabeza me dolía demasiado, la luz era un gran problema de jaqueca. No entendía como había llegado a este lugar, no era una habitación cualquiera era la de un hospital. No había sentido alguno, simplemente me desmalle no era para que me trajeran a un hospital

-veo que ya estas mejor-dijo Dan con ternura entrando al cuarto

-me duele mucho la cabeza-me queje-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?

-bueno…el hospital estaba a la esquina de donde estábamos-informo-además fue idea de Runo

-¿y ella donde esta?-pronuncie con voz suave

-fue a hablar con tu abuelo-me respondió mientras se rascaba nerviosamente su castaño cabello-y me dejo aquí para cuidarte

-no entiendo porque se preocupan tanto solo fue un simple desmayo-me incorpore y senté en uno de los lados de la cama

-pues veras Alice-su nerviosismo estaba siendo contagioso-tu te desmallaste….bueno es que tu…

-¿Que es lo que pasa Dan? ¿Acaso no fue un simple desmallo?

El negó con la cabeza y se sonrojo, seguía evitando mi mirada y rascando su cabello algo apenado. Fruncí el seño no comprendiendo comenzándome a enfadar por que no me hablaba claro

-Alice estas…

-¡habla de una vez!-exigí harta

-estas embarazada-mi corazón se detuvo casi puedo estar segura que eso paso

-estas bromeando-tartamudee

-eso fue lo que me dijo el doctor-me explico ya más serio-te hizo mal haberte exaltado de esa manera en la heladería

-em…embarazada-articule inocentemente pasando mi mano a mi vientre

-si, al parecer desde el ultimo encuentro que tuviste con Shun-me dijo Dan avergonzado pasando su mano por el cuello

Me quede callada no tenia palabras. Embarazada iba a ser mamá al pensarlo me hizo tan feliz pero al analizarlo mi sonrisa se borro. Tenia que actuar rápido ahora que se supone que debería de hacer

-Dan…-el alzo la cabeza poniéndome atención-no se lo digas a nadie

-pero-pareció dudarlo un segundo-yo…

-mucho menos a Shun-lo detuve pues ya sabia lo que él iba a decir

-Alice…

-prométemelo…a nadie en especial a Shun-implore

-de acuerdo te lo prometo-me abrazo con cariño y no pude evitar llorar el acaricio mi cabello y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho

-interrumpimos algo-la voz de Mira llego a nuestro oídos y tan rápido en cuanto la escuche limpie mis lagrimas

-no claro que no, pasa-le dijo Dan actuando perfectamente bien

-hola Alice-me saludo Haydron que estaba detrás de Mira

-ellos querían venir a verte-se excuso Runo resignada

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-me interrogo Mira

-nada con importancia solo un desmallo-murmure algo nerviosa

-¿Qué dijo el doctor?-hablo de sorpresa Runo

Yo calle ahora que podía inventar tenia que pensar rápido Runo no era estúpida ya debería de estar sospechando lo que me pasa. La conozco demasiado como para decir que ella intuye todo sin equivocarse

-que estaba comiendo muy poco y eso le estaba haciendo mal a su salud-intervino Dan y con discreción me guiño un ojo

-bueno menos mal que solo es eso-dijo tranquilo Haydron

-en ese caso hay que seguir las ordenes del doctor-apoyo la pequeña Clay-vamos los seis a comer a mi casa

-am queras decir cinco-le advertí

-no, Keith nos esta esperando afuera-me aclaro

Keith…hacia tiempo que no lo veía como se lo prometí pero ahora él era el que me buscaba. Será que al final no me guardo rencor, ahora me arrepiento que en lugar de Shun hubiera querido haberme enamorado de Keith tal vez no estuviera en esta situación

…

Ver a Keith metiendo y sacando un cigarrillo de su boca es una de las cosas más raras que alguien pudiera imaginarse. Pero a la vez yo diría incomodo. Los seis estábamos sentados alrededor de la gran mesa en el comedor de la casa Clay

Haydron y Dan estaba hablando de equis cosa y Runo y Mira estaba en otro plano, mientras tanto Keith y yo no cruzábamos palabra ni si quiera sabia como es que el me soportaba en la misma habitación y a solo unos pasos de él. Yo ya no lo aguantaba

-voy a tomar aire-avise parándome e ir directo al patio trasero. Necesitaba pensar en mi y en….mi bebe

…

Después de darle mil vueltas al asunto al fin llegue a un remedio de todas las opciones creo que al esta seria la mejor. Me iría a vivir a la antigua casa de mis padres, hasta donde se estaba en muy buen estado y creo que seria perfecto para mi hijo que empezara su vida haya

-esta siendo frio para que sigas afuera-esas palabras las acompaño un poco de humo saliendo de la boca de Keith

-yo no tengo frio así que no me incomoda-pronuncie no muy convincente

-sabes lo linda que te vez cuando eres orgullosa-me confundí al mismo tiempo que me sonroje-Kazami tiene mucha suerte

Cuando tiro la colilla se acercó a mi cauteloso como lo hacia en el pasado. Al tenerlo a diez centímetros mas o menos me sonrió con gentiliza

-ten-me extendió su chamarra y no pude negarme-en tu estado es más fácil que enfermes

-¿Cómo?...-abrí los ojos completamente sorprendida

-por favor Alice, casi no tocaste tu comida, has estado demasiado pensativa y el desmayo que tuviste en la heladería-me explico recargándose en la pared-además en el hospital le pregunte a un medico

-Keith…

-tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie-me hizo un juramento-y si necesitas mi ayuda con gusto te la doy

-¿por qué lo haces?-pregunte de repente-no deberías

-tampoco debería de fumar tanto a mi edad Alice-se encogió de hombros-pero no soy consiente de lo que hago si esta mal o bien

Porque la vida era así de injusta. Porque enamorarse si siempre sale mal nunca como uno lo planea y porque esperar a que alguien te haga daño para que sea la única forma de que puedas entender. Tengo la teoría de que el destino tiene la idea de que tiene que medio matarte para que comprendas porque no existe otra manera.

-¿y que piensas hacer?-cuestiono el después de un breve silencio

-me voy Keith-le respondí-a la vieja casa de mis padres

-¿y Kazami?-dijo interesado

-no lo se-pronuncie sin mayor interés-si no le importe yo, mucho menos creo que lo haga por su hijo

-sigue siendo el padre-planteo con advertencia

-si pero él no lo sabrá….y tampoco su hijo

-Alice los dos tienen derecho a saberlo

-no, Shun lo perdió cuando decido hacer lo que hizo y en cuanto al bebe le puedo decir cualquier mentira

-pero…

-ya no sigas…porque apoyas a Shun ahora-le reproche

-no lo se Alice será por que el y yo tenemos algo en común-espeto con mucha confianza-y estoy seguro de que él te quiere

-hay por favor-dije con sarcasmo

-no, hablo enserio-me dijo con voz cortante-si, lo hecho a perder con las idioteces que hizo pero…lo hizo con una buena razón

-¡una buena razón!-repetí irónica-quieres decir que utilizarme a su antojo fue por una buena razón

-no estoy muy seguro-hizo una mueca de desaprobación-pero sé que te ama

-basta Keith-me tape los oídos-no quiero escuchar más ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-bueno lo supe desde el momento en el que te beso en el elevador

Parpadee innumerables veces con la boca abierta y con mil y un millón de palabras atoradas en mi garganta que se peleaban una tras otra para salir primero pero ninguna ganaba

-¿Qué dijiste?...-tenia que escucharlo de nuevo

-te mentí…cuando te había dicho que yo fui el que te beso, solo lo dije porque no quería que te enteradas que había sido Kazami

-pero tu como te enteraste que alguien me había besado-dije sin entender

-Haydron me lo dijo-suspiro-así que aproveche para hacerte creer que el de es beso misterioso fui yo….lo siento

-lo más probable es que me valla mañana-cambien el tema-será sencillo convencer a mi abuelo…ya después le diré a Runo y los demás

Me di media vuelta y entre a despedirme fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Les di a todos un abrazo indirecto que casi entraba en mí la nostalgia. Trague grueso mi saliva para no levantar sospechas les dedique por ultimo una sonrisa y Salí justamente cuando mis ojos se cristalizaron

…

Como le dije a Keith, convencer a mi abuelo fue fácil, el entendió perfectamente, obviamente no con la verdad si se lo hubiera dicho no me hubiera dejado ir jamás. Mi equipaje estaba ya casi terminado solo faltaban pequeñas cosas las cuales podría empacar mañana temprano

-abuelo iré al parque a dar una vuelta no tardo-le avise totalmente alegre

-claro Hija-me dio su consentimiento

…

El aire estaba realmente fresco aunque el cielo estaba nublado no me incomodaba un día así era adecuado no pedía más con esto bastaba y sobra. Camine por los juegos abandonados del lugar y como niña tome como asiento un columpio e inicie a mecerme

-hola preciosa-me revolví inquieta al escuchar esa voz por alguna razón no era muy de mi agrado

-Shadow…hola

-¿por qué tan sola linda?-dijo acercándose con esa sonrisa de miedo

-solo vine a distraerme un poco-me aleje unos centímetros

-quieres que te ayude a distraerte-amenazo acercando sus labios a los míos pero me aparte lo más rápido que pude

-tengo que regresar a casa, con permiso-me pare del columpio con un mal presentimiento

-pero porque te vas tan rápido yo puedo pasar contigo mucho tiempo-demando acorralándome entre una reja y el

-Shadow por favor…no tengo tiempo-ya no podía apártame de él no se como fui tan tonta para dejar que me acorralara

-solo te tomara un minuto-siseo y llevo sus labios a mi cuello

-¡no!-grite-déjame en paz por favor

De las muñecas me tomo con fuerza y me estrello contra la reja con demasiada crueldad que hizo que un pequeño grito escapara de mis labios

-escucha, no te gustaría darle una cucharada de su propia medicina-susurro divertido-hacerle ver a Shun que estas mejor sin el

Eso sonó algo tentador, claro que me gustaría que se enterara que no me lastima ni mucho menos quisiera que sepa que sigo siendo tan feliz aun sin el y que no me importaba ya nada

Le sonreí a Shadow y el me regreso la sonrisa pero a su manera. Me beso y le correspondí profundizándolo, me hundió en la reja y llevo su larga mano a una de mis piernas. Suspire apenas sentí ese contacto. Shadow bajo sus besos a mi cuello y yo aproveche para tomar aire

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo como puedo ser tan patética para tomar un tipo de venganza así solo me perjudicaría a mi misma. No me estaba dando a respetar iba a ser mamá que diablos me pasa. Tener relaciones con Shadow solo lograría que me sintiera peor de lo que estoy

-espera…-el me miro molesto-no puedo hacerlo

-oh no-gruño-no voy a permitir que me calientes y a la mera hora te eches para atrás

-me voy-el apretó el agarre que tenia con mis muñecas

-no vas a ningún lado-ladeo-no hasta que terminemos con lo que empezamos

Me apretó con fuerza acercándome a el para besarme. Paso su mano bajo mi blusa manoseándome de manera repugnante

-no ya basta-chille al momento que levanto mi falda

-después me vas a pedir más-bramo a mi oído tirando de mi camisa rompiendo los dos primeros botones

-no, por favor detente-suplique derramando una lagrima. Pero esto era lo que me pasaba por cometer tal estupidez

-¡hijo de perra!-gritaron fuertemente quitándome a Shadow de encima

Cuando logre parpadear vi una cabellera negra encima de Shadow propinándole varios golpes…

-Shun…-susurre con miedo

Shun lo tomo del cuello y lo apretó con fuerza…e instantáneamente utilizo su otra mano para acelerar el proceso

-te matare yo mismo-escupió y el rostro de Shadow perdió su color natural

-¡Shun!-le grite con advertencia

Me miro con ira aun con sus manos el la garganta del alvino. Shadow se movió rápido y con una mano tomo una gran roca que estaba a un lado y sin perder un segundo más la estampo contra la cabeza de Shun

Al ver a Shun tumbado inconsciente sangrando por el lado derecho superior de su frente y al cobarde de Shadow correr y huir del lugar. Todo alrededor mio se detuvo me mantuve quieta ni siquiera parpadee y no sabia si respiraba. Pero lo amo y aunque mis labios hayan gritado mil veces que él era historia, las lágrimas que ahora rodaban por mis ojos al verlo así decían lo contrario

-¡Shun! Aguanta voy a llamar una ambulancia tu solo resiste-marque el numero correcto en un santiamén y me quede a su lado hasta que llegara la ambulancia

…

-Alice ¿Qué paso?-llego Haydron quince minutos después de que le llame

-una tragedia-solloce y me tape la boca yendo directo en busca de un abrazo-Shadow trato de abusa de mi y Shun fue el que sufrió las consecuencias-resumí en un lamento

-tranquila-acaricio mi cabello-ya paso, todo va a salir bien

-señorita ya puede pasar a verlo-me aviso el doctor calmándome-ya se encuentra estable

-gracias doctor-me separe de Haydron y tome los alcatraces que había comprado hace un instante en la florería del hospital-ahora vengo Haydron

-claro…

…

-aunque no te mereces que este aquí…no puedo evitarlo-hable acomodando las flores en el jarrón que estaba a un lado de la cama-y como te dije un día, no puedo controlar el echo de no preocuparme por ti

Lo vi con atención, ya tenía una venda rodeando su cabeza resaltando por su oscuro cabello. Sus mejillas estaban sucias y en una de ella tenia un moretón. Su labio estaba abierto e hinchado y el medico me había dicho que tenia fuertes golpes en el abdomen

-Te amo…pero ahora que sé que no es correspondido me voy-llore amargadamente-y no te preocupes por tu hijo el y yo no te estorbaremos

Sonreí para mi misma y limpie mis mejillas pase mis dedos por su dormido rostro y acomode mechones de su cabello que le tapaban los ojos

-gracias…pero de ahora en adelante será como si ninguno de nosotros existiera para el otro

Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado y camine al pasillo. Haydron estaba sentado en la sala de espera y sonrió al verme

-Haydron debo irme-el frunció el ceño desaprobándolo

-que…pero

-Dan no tardara en venir, él se ara cargo de todo

-bueno entonces te veo mañana-yo negué con la cabeza

-no Haydron me voy de la ciudad

-que…-antes de que comenzara yo lo detuve

-entiéndeme ya no puedo estar aquí…ve todo lo que ha sucedido en tan solo unos meses si e quedo podía ser peor

-Alice no…

-ya lo decidí me voy mañana por la tarde

…

El cielo empezó a llorar y el frio comenzó a arroparnos. Haydron puso el aire acondicionado de su auto para calentarnos. Mi mirada se mantenía ocupada con la vista de la ventana en el lado del copiloto

-oye, tienes que prometerme que yo seré el padrino numero uno de tu hijo-dijo mi chico de ojos purpuras mientras manejaba. Yo misma le había dicho lo de él bebe

-claro Haydron-le sonreí

-bueno llegamos-estaciono el auto y me ayudo con mi equipaje

-¿segura de esto?-pregunto melancólico-aun puedes arrepentirte

-estoy completamente segura

-te voy a extrañar-me abrazo fuertemente

-y yo a ti-lo abrace de igual manera

-bueno llego la hora-con equipaje en mano y un ultimo adiós. Atravesé la puerta donde del otro lado me espera mi avión listo para despegar

Y aun así ese extraño dolor en mi pecho no desaparecía, me decía que me quedara que no podía dejar las cosas así. Pero si me quedaba el dolor seria más grande al ver que el padre de mi hijo no le interesaría nada de nosotros dos. Esperaba que con esto el dolor que me daba al amarlo desapareciera y así dejaría de quererlo

_Hay dios lamento hacerlo tan, tan, tan largo esta vez si me pase pero dejen les digo que ya es uno de los últimos capítulos de la historia. Si ya esta llegando a su final solo es cuestión de unos capítulos más y ya. Bueno espero les haya gustado y comenten y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos…._


	19. Te amo

Capitulo 19 Te amo

En cuanto comencé a abrir mis ojos, un potente dolor corporal me atrapo especialmente en la cabeza. Me costaba trabajo visualizar lo que tenía a mi alrededor. Entre la dificultad que me tomaba para mantener los ojos abiertos solo podía ver una blancas cortinas que se movían inquietas por el viento y a un dormido Dan sentado en un sofá frente a mi cama

Al moverme para incorporarme solo conseguí como unas fuertes punzadas en todo mi cuerpo. Me queje en voz baja y cerré los ojos tratando de recordar

Después de que Shadow me golpeara afuera del restaurante. Me arrastro junto con sus amigos a un callejón donde me trataron a su antojo

Pero el golpe en la cabeza no lo recordaba del todo, lo había provocado Shadow de eso no había duda pero…

-¡Shun! Jodido bastardo al fin despiertas-Grito Dan al verme-creí que te perdería

Sus brazos me apretaron fuertemente zarandeándome de un lado a otro mientras hacia una escena dramática y exagerada de telenovela

-Dan, Dan ¡DAN!-le llame la atención pues su abrazo solo me lastimaba-como… ¿Cómo me paso esto?

El se alejo un poco de mi y vio a lo que yo me refería mirando la venda de mi cabeza. Bajo la vista y trato de evitarme se removió incomodo y susurro algo entre dientes

-S…Shadow te golpeo con una roca-memorice al escuchar esas palabras-después de eso nadie lo ha vuelto a ver

¿Una roca? Claro ahora lo recordaba fue por…Alice. Voltee a la izquierda y vi un jarrón con muchos alcatraces, aunque cueste aceptarlo es la única flor a la cual considero una de las más bellas

-¿estuvo aquí cierto?-pregunte sin dejar de ver las flores

-¿Um? ¿Quién?-murmullo Dan confundido

-Alice…-confirme haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-no ella no ha querido verte desde lo que le hiciste-balbuceo y yo negué tranquilo

-es la única que sabe que me gustan esas flores a parte de ti-le repuse a Dan-y dudo mucho que tu las hayas comprado

Mi amigo se quedo callado pues había dado en el clavo. Si bien ella me había dicho que no me quería volver a ver en la vida pero ahora estoy completamente seguro que vino a verme tuve una suerte enorme por haber conseguido que una chica como Alice se enamorara de mí y con más razón tengo que hablar con ella

-¿Dónde está?-dije acomodándome y recargándome en el respaldo de la cama

Mi amigo abrió la boca y trato de hablar o eso era lo que quería parecía pensarlo como si me ocultar algo y no lo tuviera prohibido. Se dedico a tartamudear incoherencias absurdas y sin entender

-se fue…-susurro y no logre comprenderlo

-¿se fue?...esta con Runo, ¿Dónde puedo ir a buscarla?

Dan camino nervioso por la habitación y se mordía frustrado las uñas. Tenía la respuesta pero no quería darla…

-oye Shun, no quieres un café…en la cafetería del hospital hace un muy buen café-me anuncio evitando el tema

-Dan déjate de tonterías-demande irritado-no quiero ningún café… ¿Dónde esta Alice?

-Shun…ella-al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse Dan callo y volteo a ver de quien se trataba

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Clay?-reproche con disgusto

El rubio me agarro fuerte de la mi bata azul y ambos comenzamos a fulminarnos con la mirada con enojo. No entendí el propósito de su visita hasta que me sonrío tenia la misma sonrisa que yo cuando peleábamos. Arrugo aun más mi camisa y de su juguetona sonrisa hizo aparecer sus dientes y entre un ruido algo incomodo solo se escucho el impacto de su puño contra mi ceja

-eso fue porque eres un idiota-me aviso mientras mi mano masajeaba el lugar lastimado

-¡bastardo!-le insulte pues su pequeño golpecito hizo resonar toda mi cabeza

-perdiste tu oportunidad de la manera más imbécil que pudiste hacerlo-me recordó en forma de regaño-gracias a ti Alice se ha ido

-quiero hablar con ella, a donde fue-mencione entre dientes odiaba pedirle cosas a Clay

-lejos de ti-pronuncio serio, Dan trato de hacerle señas de advertencia-y de todos nosotros

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-fruncí el seño quería una explicación

- Alice abandono la ciudad…-planto con nostalgia-pero sabes me alegra, porque así está lejos de ti y espero que no le vuelvas a hacer daño

Al principio se exalto pero cuando dijo la última palabra se tranquilizo un poco camino despacio hasta la puerta y me vio con desaprobación

-¿A dónde?...¿A dónde fue?-me exalte y la mesa que tenia a lado tembló-¿Dónde diablos esta ahora?

-Shun cálmate-intervino Dan

-escucha-me llamo Clay-déjala tranquila, si ella se fue es porque ya estaba cansada de ti…entiende ella ya no te quiere un su vida es por eso que se fue

Cuando termino no se me ocurrió ninguna palabra fue cuando me hizo entender de que él tenía razón. Alice decidió irse por mi culpa y yo no podía ser tan egoísta para ir a buscarla y joderle la vida haya

-Rusia…Moscú- Clay tocio discreto y salió de la habitación

Me escondí entre las sabanas no estaba de humor. Ya no me interesaba como el mismo Keith Clay dijo. Voy a dejarla en paz ella y yo ya no volveríamos a vernos aunque me dolía. Me duele más saber que ella se fue solo porque ya no quiere verme

-te dejo esto-Dan me extendió una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Yo solo la tome y la coloque en la mesita de un lado sin mucho interés-dijo que si querías podías leerlo

Se quedo mirándome haciéndome entender que quería que la leyera. Dan solo se mantuvo callado y aguardo a mi reacción

Cerré los ojos en un pequeño garraspe y apreté con fuerza el puño para ver si así podía tranquilizarme. Mire de nuevo la molesta nota y trague saliva conteniendo cualquier mal pensamiento que ya estaban entrando a mi mente. Lentamente estire el brazo hasta que el papel quedo en medio de mis dedos

Al desdoblar la hoja un extraño palpitar en mi pecho me produjo escalofríos. Así que solo suspire y comencé a leer:

_Sé que querías que todo lo que paso entre nosotros dos desapareciera_

_Es por eso que te doy mi ayuda y me fui de la ciudad_

_Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Porque ya no te daré más problemas _

_Me hiciste mucho daño Shun y creo que de todo lo que paso el que me fuera fue lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido _

_Y aunque me hayas lastimado te sigo amando y espero poder olvidarte lo más rápido posible así me tarde años lo voy a lograr eso te lo prometo __porque ahora tengo algo más importante__ que estar llorando por ti_

_De alguna u otra forma gracias…_

_Alice…_

El nudo que tenía en la garganta fue desapareciendo poco a poco cuando termine de leer esa pequeña carta. Moví mis manos estaban tensas, algo dentro de mí se removía inquieto la parte subrayada de la carta no me quedaba claro. Intuía que había algo más o tal vez solo sea esta maldita culpabilidad que siento ahora

-hay otra cosa que tienes que saber-me hablo Dan serio-ella me pidió que no te lo digiera…pero creo que es lo correcto, ella…

-fuera-interrumpí

-Shun… en verdad es importante-insistió

-sal de la habitación Dan, no quiero hablar con nadie-advertí con poca paciencia

-pero Shun-prosiguió el impotente-Alice esta…

-¡Que no lo entiendes!-grite-¡largo!...ella no quiere verme en la vida y creo que es mejor así…lo de Alice y yo se acabo

Dan bajo la cabeza desilusionado e hizo un pequeño puchero arrastro los pies hasta la puerta y murmuro cosas que no entendí salió pero antes de que cerrara la puerta balbuceo una última frese

-aun tienes tiempo…

-¡Ah!-grite al quedar solo lleve las manos a mi cabeza para desquitarme con mi cabello gire unos grados y lance el jarrón hacia el suelo con todos esos alcatraces

Tiempo, siempre eh tenido tiempo es solo que lo tire a la mierda el día que le mentí diciéndole que había alguien más. Desde ahí se acabo el tiempo ahora ya no podía hacer mucho o yo diría más bien que no podía hacer nada

….

Pasaron dos semanas desde que salí del hospital ya me había mejorado y podía moverme sin molestias y ahora lo único que me preocupaba era mi madre que hace poco entro en coma y como me dijo el doctor en cualquier momento ella…

-mamá…tienes que mejorarte todo está empeorando y no me puedes dejar solo-murmulle mientras tomaba su mano

El maldito aparato que supuestamente le daba oxigeno cubría casi por completo su delicado rostro. Le quite mechones de cabello que tapaban sus ojos

-me enamore de alguien…pero lo eche a perder-mencione serio-y sabes otra cosa…la echo de menos como a ti y a papá

Hable sin saber muy bien porque me estaba confesando creo que ya había llegado el momento. Estreche con más fuerza la mano de mi mare y tire una lágrima con confianza

-quisiera regresar el tiempo…en el momento que estábamos los tres juntos-suspire con un pequeño lamento-quisiera que escucharas que te amo y aunque te lo negué mil veces, ame a papá. Y ahora por idiota perdí a la tercera persona que más eh querido en mi puta vida

Hice una pauta para tranquilizar mi garganta y respiración. Era impresionante todo el cariño que le podías tener a una persona. Personas a las que por nada del mundo puedes dejar ir tal fácil

-pero tú no…por favor tu no-implore-por lo que más quieras mamá no me dejes solo

El estúpido aparato que media la palpación del corazón comenzó a sonar más rápido preocupándome. Todo paso muy rápido, la maquina cada vez chillaba más fuerte y la respiración de mamá disminuía

-recuerdas haberme dicho que perdonara a papá-llore y apreté más su mano-lo perdono…lo perdono

Mis lágrimas rebelaban por mis mejillas sin contenerse y al escuchar el chillido permanente abrece a mi madre lo más fuerte que pude. Escuche el ruido de la puerta pero en ningún momento me separe de mi madre

-lo siento…perdóname tu a mi-los gritos de las enfermeras pedían que me apartara pero jamás lo hice-¡perdóname tu a mí!

Si ella se iba también, eso era lo único que quería. Que me perdonara por todo el mal que le hice, que me perdonara por todas las veces que le gritaba o que le faltaba al respeto y aquella en donde era grosero. Yo solo quería su perdón

-¡lo lamento! Perdóname-grite en ronco y con más lagrimas-perdóname

-no tengo nada que perdonarte-escuche en un casi indeleble suspiro-Te amo cariño…

Parpadee y vi el rostro de mi madre que ya no representaba ningún gesto. Estaba tan tranquilo al igual que su pecho ella ya había dejado de respirar…

_No, no, no mamá ¡mamá!...yo también te amo…_

Los doctores y pocas enfermeras se llevaron pequeños golpes al tratar de tranquilizarme. Pero quien puede estar tranquilo cuando ven el cadáver de su madre siendo tapado por una sabana. El cielo se ha ganado al mejor ángel de todos y si ella también murió fue por algo tal vez ya estaba previsto y así tenían que ser las cosas ¿no?

Solo pido una señal que me diga que todo esto vale la pena hasta me conformo con la más pequeña o patética señal que el destino tenga. Pero que me demuestre que no todo puede acabar así

…

Han pasado diez meses desde que mamá murió ya todo estaba más tranquilo me había ido a vivir con Dan lo cual era algo de tortura y no solo por el sino también que en ocasiones lo iba a visitar Misaki y cada vez que nos veíamos no nos podíamos aguantar los unos a los otros era como pelear con Clay pero en versión femenina

Ninguno de ellos tocaba el tema de Alice, algo me decía que me ocultaban una cosa. Dan siempre trataba de cambiar el tema, Clay me mandaba indirectas, Misaki me culpaba casi sin sentido y los demás me miraban extraño

Pero nunca entendí que era lo que trataban de decirme, que era eso de lo que no podían hablar. Tenía que averiguarlo, había algo escondido en una de las últimas oraciones de esa carta "_porque ahora tengo algo más importante" _ ¿A que se referirá?

…

-ya pasaron diez meses-escuche la vos de Dan murmurando. Procurando no despertarme pues supuestamente estaba dormido, pero podía oír todo lo que él hablaba con Runo-tiene que saberlo

-no, Dan se lo prometimos a Alice-planto ella negándose-no podemos decírselo

-Runo, tiene que saberlo-insistió-te aseguro que en cualquier momento lo sabrá, entonces nos matara por no haberle dicho

-Alice, es mi mejor amiga, y yo le prometí que no le diría nada a Shun

Este era el momento. Debía de sacarle todo lo que ellos sabían y no querían contarme, se que se trata de algo importante y tiene que ver mucho conmigo

-¿Qué es lo que no deberías de decirme?-pregunte poniéndome boca arriba en el sofá

-oh Shun despertaste quieres algo de comer-intervino Dan para cambiar el tema como siempre lo hacia

-Misaki responde mi pregunta, de que no me debo enterar-lo ignore ya no podían ocultármelo

-no sé de qué estás hablando-dijo un poco indignada

-lo escuche todo-les informe y se miraron de manera sospechosa-¡díganme que es lo que pasa!

-no es nada importante-dijo Dan con tranquilidad

-es sobre Alice y yo-repuse con seriedad-claro que es importante

Como ambos se quedaron callados hicieron que me enojara más de lo que ya estaba esto no me agradaba para nada

-¿le paso algo malo a Alice? ¿Ella está bien?... ¿Por qué no me dicen nada?

-ella y el _niño_ están bien-Dan sonrió

-no Dan-le regaño Runo-basta

-¿Cuál niño?-cuestione sin entender

-ninguno-respondió Runo rápidamente

-tu hijo-contraataco Dan y yo entendía menos

-¡Dan ya basta!-alarmo Runo de nuevo

-Runo, se que Alice es tu mejor amiga…pero Shun es mi mejor amigo-Misaki frunció el ceño y rodo los ojos enfadada

-¡de qué demonios están hablando! ¿Cuál niño?-les grite ya estaba cansado

-eres padre-pronuncio Runo resignada

Mi boca se abrió al igual que mis ojos no podía ser verdad. Desde cuando paso esto y porque maldita sea jamás mencionaron nada ahora entendía porque actuaban tan sospechoso

-cuando Alice se fue estaba embarazada-informo Dan con serenidad

-p…pero eso fue hace más de diez meses…-articule en partes-¡y me lo dicen hasta ahora!

-si no te dijimos nada fue porque Alice nos lo pidió-dijo Runo no muy gentil

-diez meses-murmure para mi mismo-eso quiere decir que….

-tu hijo ahora debe de tener un mes de nacido-a completo Dan

Me pare rápidamente y junte todas mis cosas para meterlas a una maleta. Llegaría al aeropuerto y tomaría el primer avión a Moscú que saliera. No puedo creer que hayan dejado pasar diez meses para decirme algo tan importante

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-molesto Runo

-a Moscú-masculle

-tú no vas a ningún lado-me grito cosa que no me agrado

-escucha Misaki…amo a Alice y no dejare que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Mucho menos ahora-demande y continúe llenando mi maleta con mi ropa

-más vale que regreses con ella…sino no vuelvas-me dedico una sonrisa malvada y salió de la habitación

-lo haré-sonreí igual. Misaki en algunas ocasiones puede ser agradable

…

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, mi vuelo salía en quince minutos. Era satisfactorio pensar que a pesar de todo el destino me dio la señal que le pedí ahora ya tenía más sentido mi vida y eso me alegraba demasiado

-si le vuelves a hacer daño te juro que esta vez seré yo el que te mande al hospital-me amenazo una vos que estaba detrás de mi

-no puedo prometerte nada…pero si la vuelvo a lastimar no me rompas la cara, asesíname-el chico que tenia atrás rio

-trato echo…Kazami-me extendió su mano

Me mordí la lengua me costaba mucho trabajo hacer este tipo de cosas con la gente que no toleraba

-gracias Clay…-le devolví el saludo

-cuando quieras…estaría encantado ponerte en tu lugar las veces que sea necesario

Rodee los ojos y el rio de nuevo levante mi maleta del suelo y me dirigí al avión. Clay me hizo una señal con la mano de despedida e intencionalmente le sonreí. Si lo acepto Clay también era agradable en ocasiones o debería de decir Keith…No Clay suena mejor

…

Mire por quita vez el papelito en donde Misaki había anotado la dirección. Ya había llegado a Moscú, en este lugar ya pasaban de las diez de la noche era claro que Alice estaba por dormirse o si no ya lo estaba

Llegue enfrente de una casa pequeña la puerta de era de madera y las paredes de piedra, se veía acogedora. Resople y levante la mano un poco nervioso. Toque con delicadeza y espere unos segundos

La puerta se abrió lentamente pareciera que lo hacía a propósito. Aguante la respiración y pude ver por la pequeña abertura un ojo color miel que era inconfundible

Mi sonrisa duro poco al ver que la persona que estaba adentro iba a cerrar la puerta un poco asustada

-¡no espera!-detuve el impacto poniendo una mano para que la puerta no cerrara-Alice se que eres tú y no vine de tan lejos para que me cerraras la puerta en la cara

La puerta seguía siendo empujada en un intento no lograrlo de cerrarla. Era increíble que Alice tuviera tanta fuerza

-no quiero hablar contigo vete por favor-dijo manteniendo el forcejo

-bien ya sé que no me lo merezco-acepte-pero…me di cuenta de algo muy importante…Te amo

En el momento que termine de decir la última palabra me descuide y ella logro cerrar la puerta por completo. Espere unos segundos mirando la madera fijamente

-F…Fui un idiota…pero solo así supe que te amo solo así entendí que quería estar contigo, quiero estar contigo-corregí-se que suena estúpido y absurdo pero a veces un hombre tiene que cometer una estupidez para que aprenda las consecuencias. Esa es la única forma de hacernos entender

-Shun vete por favor-fue su única respuesta

Yo cerré los ojos y apreté los puños con paciencia. Saque un suspiro largo y moví el cuello para relajar la tención de mis músculos

-Alice Gehabich Te amo-dije casi en un grito-Te amo ¡Te amo!

Fue muy divertido escuchar sus murmullos pidiéndome que me callara pero jamás obedecí. Seguí gritando a todo pulmón aquella frase llamando la atención de la poca gente que pasaba por el lugar. Mi plan funciono pues a poco tiempo la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Alice enfadada y algo sonrojada

-Shun cierra la boca-me regaño y yo sonreí

-si quieres que me calle cállame tu-ella quedo en suspenso y su boca ligeramente abierta ya no tenía palabras hice una sonrisa y acerque mis labios a los suyos para besarla como siempre lo hacia

Si esto era lo que le debí de haberle dicho desde el primer beso en el elevador era la única frase que valía la pena pronunciarle un "Te Amo"

_Esto es todo hasta ahora si lo sé también es largo pero bueno yo quería que acabara ahí. Espero subir pronto la continuación y que les haya gustado y como les dije el capitulo pasado….este es uno de los últimos….y bien si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	20. Eras tu

Capitulo 20 Eras tu

Se cerró con delicadeza la puerta detrás de nosotros. Lleve a Alice hasta la pared sin romper el beso. Ella me correspondió de tal forma tan cálida, suave como lo recordaba

Nos separamos para recuperar aire, mi mano acaricio su rostro en un roce tierno la mire a los ojos como nunca lo había hecho. Ese color marrón estaba opaco por el rojo que cristalizaba sus ojos. No quería llorar pero sus emociones siempre le fracasaban

-me hacías tanta falta-le susurre-no te imaginas cuanta

-Shun…-trato de hablar pero no se lo permití besándola de nuevo

-soñaba contigo sabes-le confesé terminando de besarla-y cada vez que te veía me sentía más culpable

La bese otra vez pero con más sentimiento extrañaba todo de ella. Mis manos bajaron a su cadera y con un impulso, la levante e introduje mi lengua en su boca profundizando el beso

Quería examinarla, recordar como era su piel. Fui a su cuello a besarlo como solo yo podía hacerlo. Comencé con caricias lentas en sus piernas, seguían igual de suaves y largas. Mientras los dedos de Alice pasaban por mi cuello, cabello, hombros y nuca

Mis dedos subieron su vestido poco a poco y su aroma a _canela_ atormento mi nariz haciendo que me fuera irresistible el hecho de querer probarla

Deje de besarla solo para quitarle su vestido dejándola en ropa interior. Yo no podía creer que después de diez meses y estando embarazada siguiera igual, que abra hecho solo dios lo sabe pero conservaba su buen físico. Bueno tal vez sus caderas eran un poco más grandes y su busto había crecido pero estamos hablando de algo mínimo

La recosté en la pequeña cama de la habitación del fondo. Ella me correspondía todo enredando sus piernas en mi cintura, bese el cuello dejando un camino de saliva hasta el pecho. Pretendía continuar hasta que Alice me interrumpió

-no espera, quiero hacerlo yo-murmuro cambiando de lugares. Ella quedo arriba de mí

Me despojó de mi camisa y ella misma se deshizo de su sostén. Mis manos subieron acariciando su cadera y deslizándose hacia su abdomen. Le di la vuelta quedando yo arriba. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro antes de ir a sus labios y besarla

Entrelace mis manos con las suyas extendí sus brazos colocándolos arriba de su cabeza. Profundice el beso bajando mis labios por su barbilla, el cuello el pecho, sus senos abdomen e hice el mismo procedimiento de regreso

Esta vez quería que todo fuera con calma no como habíamos acostumbrado en hacerlo. Quería que valiera la pena haber estado diez meses sin ella. Así que me aseguraría dejar huella en cada centímetro de su piel

Me quite lo que restaba de mi ropa quedando desnudo antes de ella, solo quería que el proceso fuera diferente. Mis dedos bajaron sus bragas hasta deslizándolas terminando en sus tobillos. La abrace quedando mis labios en su oreja

-nunca más te vuelvas a ir de mi lado tanto tiempo-ella me miro tiernamente y me beso yo solo aproveche el momento para entrar en ella como mi cuerpo me lo estaba pidiendo

Arme un nudo entre nuestros dedos que no soltaría durante toda la noche. Con una posición más cómoda arriba de ella inicie a moverme lentamente

-¿acaso quieres torturarme-me reprocho porque en verdad mis movimientos eran lentos

-digamos que te quiero hacer pagar por dejarme diez meses solo-le susurre siguiendo con mi trabajo

-ah, no te podrás controlar por tanto tiempo-suspiro

-parece que no me conoces lo suficiente-le dije algo bulón

Ella se incorporo haciendo que quedáramos en otra posición quedando sentados en el centro de la cama, se abrazo a mi pero en ningún momento deje de embestirla

-quieres ver que te conozco más de lo que piensas-me murmuro con respiración entre cortada-más rápido Shun

Y caí directo en su trampa sin poder controlar mis impulsos. Hice lo que ella pido pero es que era débil con ella. Esa mujer me sabia controlar a su antojo esta batalla la había perdido

-de acuerdo si me conoces-acepte aumentando la velocidad de los movimientos

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar trascurriendo así la noche. La amaba y la amaba demasiado eso ya lo tenía claro. Estar apartado de ella lo había comprobado y ahora no dejaría que se separara de mi lado

…

-aun no te has dormido…que sucede-comento Alice a mi lado mientras se acorrucaba en mi pecho

-perdóname-respondí-la noche que te dije que para mi tu solo habías sido una diversión pasajera y que había alguien más, mentía…-suspire

-¿nunca hubo alguien más?-acertó ella incorporándose-¿entonces porque me dijiste…?

-por idiota Alice…por miedo

-¿miedo?... ¿a que le tenias miedo?-pregunto mirándome fijamente

-ah perderte-ella arrugo la frente sin entender-tenía problemas si, muchos. Papá se suicido hace unos años mamá empeoraba cada vez mas mi abuelo prácticamente me culpaba por todo-suspire-perdí a todas las personas que quería

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo intrigada

-cuando mamá enfermo desde el inicio se puso muy grave, la mayoría del dinero se iba en medicina y tratamientos. Mi padre no soporto más la presión así que opto por el suicidio…un par de meses después trasladamos a mamá a un hospital en Japón y nos venimos a vivir acá

Deje una pausa para relajarme y pensar bien las siguientes cosas que diría. Era el momento de compartir todo aquello que me había pasado hace como tres años de alguna forma tenía que quitarme todo ese peso de encima

-al pasar un año desde que papá murió. En mamá no se veía mejoría…todos los días iba a verla para no soportar los gritos de mi abuelo así que me mantenía más tiempo fuera de casa e incluso llegue a salir con Shadow

Alice me interrumpió mirándome sorprendida

-¿tú y Shadow amigos?...-pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos

-se que suena difícil de creer pero si. Si eh cometido muchos errores el haber sido amigo de Shadow Prove es uno de los peores, la mayoría de veces estuvimos en problemas unos que otros ilegales pero nada grave fuimos amigos hasta que descubrí que me robaba. Hubo muchas ocasiones donde en mi casa faltaba dinero y hasta objetos de valor, así que cuando descubrí que él era el culpable nunca más volví a hablarle

-ahora entiendo porque siempre lo agarrabas a golpes cada vez que podías-comento Alice un poco divertida

-hmp…en fin cuando perdí a mi padre también perdí a mi abuelo él nunca más volvió a apoyarme. Y al descubrir el desperdicio que estaba haciendo con mi vida junto a Shadow decidí llamar a Dan…Un día tuvimos una desagradable coincidencia con Prove y sus malditos gatos. A Dan lo agarraron a golpes ocasionando que cayera al suelo y se fracturara la pierna

Alice abrió a un más los ojos seguramente ahora comprendía el porqué del yeso. Yo suspire y continúe

-y ahora tu…Escucha al principio no creí que íbamos a llegar a este punto, siempre pensé que eras de esas chicas que me gustaba pero siempre las negaba. Es decir nunca imagine que tú en verdad me gustabas…Cuando caíste al pateo trasero de mi casa supe que sería divertido provocarte entonces sucedió lo del elevador y ahí inicio un pequeño juego

Alice cambiaba su expresión con cada cosa que le decía pero la que más se veía era la de asombro e intriga

-aparte de saber que así molestaba a Clay también me entretenía jugando contigo. Pero los sueños comenzaron a ser más frecuentes y…

-¿Qué sueños?-pregunto ella interrumpiéndome

-frecuentemente soñaba contigo-dije algo sonrojado-y cuando más seguía con el juego más noches tenía que verte mientras dormía. Recuerdas la vez que me viste llorar fuera del hospital pues en ese momento no sé lo que me paso pero sabía que tenía que desahogarme así que te abrace con fuerza-trague hondo y proseguí- pasaron los días y me entere que eras novia de Clay decidí parar mi jueguito pero entonces tu me besaste

Ella pareció haberlo recordado o eso deduje al ver su mirada

-entonces lo supe, los celos que sentía, los sueños que no me dejaban en paz, el hecho de estar con alguien más, pensándote-resumí-Alice estaba enamorado. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no quería perderte como a todas las demás personas que quise. ¡A mi padre, mi abuelo, mis amigos y mi madre!

Termine con una respiración algo acelerada Alice me miro con la boca abierta pero no pronuncio nada entonces seguí hablando

-sabía que si te echaba yo mismo de mi vida sería mejor a que mi abuelo se opusiera o que Shadow te utilizara para hacerme daño a mí como lo hicieron con Dan o que tú misma te hubieras alejado por saber todos los problemas que me pasaban… Y te dije que había alguien más, pero después de idiotez tras idiotez cometí la estupidez de buscarte esa noche en el restauran Misaki

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación después de que termine de hablar ella solo se mantenía viéndome. Ahora cada palabra que le había dicho era completamente cierta totalmente

-créeme que nunca quise que llegáramos a este nivel pero uno comete estupideces cuando está enamorado ¿no? Además siempre creí que estaríamos mejor si no estuviéramos juntos

No sé si escuche mal después de unos segundos de silencio. Pero Alice se estaba riendo que acaso no entendió lo que le dije

-pero estamos juntos Shun-murmullo colocando su mano en mi brazo- y no se tu pero yo digo que estamos mejor juntos. Como ya te abran dicho tenemos un hijo y es más que nadie querrá y necesitara que estemos juntos-me sonrió

Hice una sonrisa sin pensarlo ahora entienden por qué me enamore de ella cualquiera lo hubiera echo

-te amo, te amo Shun Kazami…no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste cuando te vi afuera de esa puerta

-Alice Gehabich estas firmando tu condena de muerte al haberte enamorado de mi estas consiente-le advertí con una sonrisa

-completamente y aun que no lo estuviera seguiría contigo-y me beso me encantaba que ella me besara fue lo último que recuerdo que sucedió después nos quedamos dormidos

…

Me desperté alrededor de las diez de mañana hacia algo de frio en ese lugar me pare teniendo cuidado en no despertar a Alice o destaparla. Camine silencioso hasta unas cortinas en el fondo de la habitación la cual dividían las dos habitaciones que no tenían una puerta

Escabullendo entre al otro cuarto el cual era más pequeño que en donde dormía Alice y justamente en medio vi una cuna sonreí había dado con lo que buscaba

Camine de forma lenta, el corazón me palpitaba de forma extraña una parte me decía que diera media vuelta y esperara a que Alice despertara pero la curiosidad fue mayor y ya tenía la cuna en frete mire hacia abajo y ahí estaba

Su carita dormida el tono de piel era como el de su madre pero aun con los ojos cerrados podía apostar que se parecía más a mí su cabello era negro sí. Un punto para mí y cero para Alice y ahora me pregunto ¿así quería olvidarme? Ja.

-hola amiguito soy tu padre-mis dedos acariciaron su rostro

-amiguita-voltee un poco asustado al escuchar la voz de Alice detrás de mí y acercándose-se dice amiguita…es niña

-una niña-reí-pensar que yo fui parte de crear esto, Alice dime que no es un sueño más

-compruébalo por ti mismo Shun-me sonrió ella-tienes una hija estamos juntos otra vez. Si es un sueño espero que no despiertes

Sonreí tomándola por la cintura apegándola a mí. Pensar que todo puede cambiar dependiendo de las palabras que usemos

-Siempre estas tu sabes-le murmure al iodo-cada vez que quiero estar con alguien esa persona eres tu…siempre eras tú yo no sé porque lo buscaba si al final de cuentas eras tú-termine con el volumen de voz un poco alta pero con una enorme sonrisa

…

-¡esta hermosa!-chillo Julie cargando a mi hija

Si regresamos a Japón después de todo hemos vuelto en cuanto le dimos la noticia a Dan por teléfono no tardo en comunicarlo a media ciudad así que todos nuestros amigos se enterraron esperándonos todos en casa de Dan

-Julie, dámela Alice me la dio a mí no a ti-le regaño Misaki recuperando al bebe que le habían arrebatado hace unos segundos

-en realidad yo la pedí primero-dijo una voz más indignada. Mira se acerco a Runo quitándole la niña y ahora ser ella quien la cargaba

-eso no es justo-se quejo Dan-Shun diles que yo también tengo derecho de cargar a mi sobrina

Dan no dejaba de zarandearme de un lado a otro pidiéndome NO exigiéndome que le diera a conocer a mi hija o su sobrina como el comenzó a llamarle

-buen día a todos-saludaron Clay y Hydron entrando a la sala

-¿Dónde dejamos esto?-pregunto Hydron refiriéndose a unas bolsas de súper mercado

-en aquella mesa Hydron-le indico mi novia. Escucharon bien MI novia

-hola Alice-la saludo Clay, yo los mire de reojo no es que aun me preocupaban ellos dos más bien lo hacía por costumbre-mírate que delgada estas-la alago

Bien que la salude se lo paso, que la alague ok. Pero aparte de todo que la abrace y le de de vueltas en el aire justo frente a mí eso si que no

Antes de que me parara y separara a Clay de MI Alice él, la dejo de nuevo en el piso. Relaje mis músculos con más tranquilidad pero entonces

-Alice tienes algo aquí-pronuncio mientras el mismo pasó sus dedos limpiando la invisible mancha que supuestamente Alice tenía a un lado del labio. El color rojo del coraje apareció en mi rostro ahora si se había pasado. Keith me miro de reojo y mostro una sonrisa de superioridad enfrente de mi cara

Yo no hice más que fulminarlo con la mirada y hacerle una seña con el dedo medio de mi mano para contestarle creo que fue la manera más tranquila y decente en la que pude hacerlo

-bueno y ya escogieron el nombre-menciono Hydron que ahora era quien tenía cargando

-claro que si-insistió Alice-se llama Kane

Nombre sencillo pero bonito no sé yo mismo decidí que se llamara así además rimaba mucho con su aroma particular, olía exactamente igual que su madre

-¿Kane? Por que decidieron llamarla así-pregunto Mira interesada

-bueno Shun decía que olía mucho a canela y quiso ponerle un nombre que rimara-informo Alice divertida-yo en realidad quería que se llamara igual a mi desde un principio pero Shun le cambio el nombre

-bien disfruta tu tranquilidad Shun porque seguramente solo será de cuestión de años-planteo Dan dándome una palmada en el hombro

Y si esa oración estuvo a vitando mi mente durante los siguientes años que pasaron fueron los más felices de toda mi patética vida. Yo y Alice vivimos juntos en un apartamento unos de nuestro amigos tuvieron que separarse por el tiempo pero así es la vida

Mi mejor amigo y su insoportable novia se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos una niña y un niño. La pequeña era exactamente igual a Runo y en lo que más se parecían era en sus ojos de color verde solo había un pequeños problema la niña había heredado el color castaño para su cabello. Si la pobrecita no se libro de tener una señal que indicara de quien era hija

El niño era en verdad un terrible dolor de cabeza pues claro teniendo exactamente la mismísima cara de Dan Kuso y peor aun su carácter no hallaba ni como soportarlo era exactamente igual a su padre excepto por una cosa. El color de cabello en esta ocasión fue azul como el de la madre. Si la genética fue inversa

El principito se fue a vivir a España, al parecer una muy buena oferta de trabajo que no pudo rechazar lo llevo a vivir haya y bueno ahora los españoles tienen que lidiar con el

La menor Clay sigue en este país pero al parecer no planea nada pues no se caso y hasta donde se no tiene hijos con su noviecito de todas maneras no es cosa que me importe

Si se preguntan qué fue lo que paso con Keith Clay pues muy fácil murió en un accidente automovilístico…No desgraciadamente es mentira si sufrió un accidente el muy tarado estrello en su motocicleta contra un muro, pero como Dios me quiere ver sufrir no le paso más allá de unos rasguños. Y si quieren saber de su vida sentimental solo les diré que en cada fiesta, reunión o cena en la que Alice lo invitaba aparecía con una nueva chica

Ya conocimos a Natalie, Susana, Keiko, Zoey, Jazmín, Yuki, Kuze, Shiro y más ahora cada vez que lo veíamos estaba acompañado por una chica diferente

Alice tuvo que ayudarle una temporada a Misaki en el restauran pues la otra amiga viajo de luna de miel a Paris junto con su novio Billi

Y bien aunque no quisiéramos el tiempo siguió y siguió pasando mi hija fue creciendo perfectamente y sanamente gracias al cielo

…

Ah pasado dieciséis años. Soy Shun Kazami tengo treinta seis años, mi esposa Alice Gehabich treinta cinco y estamos orgullosos de tener a nuestra hija de dieciséis años Kane Kazami

Se parecía a mi demasiado era mi versión en femenino su cabello negro como el carbón sus ojos chocolate pero eso si el tono de piel de su madre y el cabello con rizos. Al verla me hace saber una cosa pase todo lo que pase pero valió la pena al final, si ella fue mi premio

-Kane, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – pregunte sentándome a un lado de ella

Había ido a buscarla a su habitación pero me di cuenta de que ya no se encontraba ahí así que subí a la azotea ese era su lugar preferido

-oh nada papá es solo que ya no podía dormir

-¿y eso porque?

-bueno es solo porque…no se en ocasiones me siento confundida

-¿confundida? Tienes dieciséis años ¿qué te puede tener así a esa edad?

-bueno digamos que…

Kane se quedo callada mirando de tras de mi yo voltee para saber qué era lo que la había interrumpido

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos tan temprano aquí arriba?-pregunto una dulce voz

-mamá-Kane se paro y fue directo hasta su mamá-que bueno que te veo tengo algo que preguntarte

-am, claro hija dime-no muy convencida Alice accedió

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de papá?-un silencio desesperante para Kane se apodero tanto de mi como de Alice

-oh, bueno esa es una muy buena pregunta y no creerás todo lo que voy a contarte-rio Alice

-espera, Kane porque estás haciendo esa pregunta-corte con interés

-bueno es que quiero saber cómo es que alguien se da cuenta de que esa persona es la indicada-informo-verán, hay tres chicos en mi salón y los tres me gustan mucho…

Alice comenzó a reírse sin dejar que Kane continuara yo fruncí el ceño no muy de acuerdo a lo que iba el tema

-Kane, déjame decirte que esa respuesta llegara sola-le dijo su madre aun con pequeñas risas-y si quieres saber más tu papá sabe demasiado

Kane quedo confundida yo me avergoncé un poco ante el comentario de mi esposa y Alice rio más fuerte

-créeme al estar entre tentación puede ser un bonito inicio para tu propia historia-Alice sonrió y se dio media vuelta y antes de que se fuera me miro a mi-¿oh no Shun?

-¿entre tentación?-pregunto Kane sin entender-papá ¿de qué está hablando?

-de algo que no deberías de estar pensando ahorita

-oh vamos Shun deja a tu hija en paz algún día tenía que pasar de todos modos

-am, de que están hablando como que ¿entre tentación?-pregunto una vez más. Tanto como yo y Alice ignoramos la pregunta yo solo di como terminado el tema con un pequeño mormullo

-larga historia Kane, larga historia

Alice y yo salimos por la puerta de la azotea sin dar más explicaciones pero no pasaron más de dos segundos de silencio cuando las preguntas volvieron a empezar

-vamos papá que te cuesta contarme lo que paso entre tú y mamá… ¿y qué tiene que ver conmigo y los chicos que me gustan?… mamá dime qué fue lo que paso

Hmp, si ella supiera que fue más que una simple historia y en mi opinión no pudo acabar mejor o ustedes que opinan. Ah y una cosa más créanme esto acaba de empezar

_Bien digamos que no fue el súper final que ustedes esperaban tal vez demasiado sencillo o un poco aburrido no sé como lo encuentran ustedes así que les pediré su comentario como su opinión _

_Y como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar esto así queda no se creo que estoy pensando en un epilogo o ustedes que piensan _

_Me gusto mucho compartir con ustedes parte de mi en estos veinte capítulos espero los hayan disfrutado y que les haya agradado la historia gracias por haberme sintonizado veinte largos capítulos y tal vez un epilogo _

_Comencemos dar agradecimientos con: _

**Flor569**

**Akira grit akaku **

**Osma-Alice **

**Alice darkus vif **

**Dianney kazami **

**Shioow**

**Misuki Taylor kuso **

**Marifer12**

**Kakifli**

**X-Neko-Alice-x**

**Dianalaurapfan **

_Y como siempre está la persona que más ánimos me dio para continuar y le agradezco mucho por seguir leyendo capitulo a capitulo y cada historia de Shun y Alice que eh escrito muchas gracias aprecio mucho lo que haces por mi aunque tu creas que es poco _

**MAKY SIEMPRE CONTIGO **

_Te adoro, un día quisiera hablar más personalmente contigo espero que sea posible gracias por todo te lo digo personalmente gracias _

_Y gracias a todos mis demás lectores _

_Nos vemos pronto se los aseguro sayonara _

_Atte: Cham sam _


End file.
